NOMAD
by ozzysgirl
Summary: Nomads, the special forces of The sons of anarchy. Choosing the open road over the security of a home charter. It takes a special man to give his life to the open road. And it takes a special woman to love him.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

**AN. This fic will be set in the same AU as "Lollipops and leather" and "Heart of a killer" It is, however a stand alone story, and there's no need to read the previous fics. (Unless you want to of course.) I'm just compelled to create a world where all those characters that Kurt Sutter neglects, can shine.**

ONE

Nomads, the special forces of the Sons of Anarchy motorcycle club. Travelling from charter to charter, taking care of business, righting wrongs and doing all those nasty little jobs that no one else would touch. It was a hard life, and it certainly wasn't for everybody. Even those that chose to live this way would usually quit after a few years, preferring the security of a home charter, the knowledge that there would always be somewhere to lay your head. Maybe even a family, kids, the loving arms of an old lady.

Quinn was different. He loved the Sons and what they represented but he'd always been a loner, the pull of the open road was too strong, and he had no time for the politics that went on around the table. As a result, only a few months after being awarded his top rocker, he had gone to the president of the Winnipeg charter and asked to be released.

That had been twenty years ago, and he'd never once regretted it. Even now as middle age approached and the rigors of a life on the road were beginning to take it's toll, he wouldn't have it any other way.

* * *

He'd been on the road for ten hours and, for the last two, it had been raining. He may have lived to ride, but rain is not the biker's friend and, deciding he'd had enough, he took the next off ramp and headed towards Seattle.

The apartment was a above a liquor store in a neglected part of town. Quinn took the steps two at a time and banged on the door.

"Who is it?"

He grinned. "C'mon Rosie, shake a leg. I'm freezing my balls off out here."

The door flew open and a busty redhead threw her arms around his neck. "Rane Quinn! Where the fuck you been? I thought you were dead." She kissed him on the lips. "You're soaking, come on in and get out of those wet clothes."

Grinning, he followed her as she sashayed back into her small apartment. "You're looking good Rosie, girl." He grabbed her by the upper arm and spun her round. With his other hand he grabbed her hair, pulled her head back and kissed her roughly. "How about we take this into the bedroom?"

Rosie was a good girl, she'd been around long enough to know how it worked. She took his wet clothes from him and put them in the dryer. His cut, she hung carefully on the back of the chair near the radiator, before removing her own clothes and climbing onto the bed next to him. "You're looking as good as ever, Rane." She ran her fingers down his chest towards his throbbing cock. "A few more scars I see." She ran her finger along an ugly, raised scar just above his hip.

He shrugged. "Pissed off the wrong person. Looks worse than it is."

If she thought he was bullshitting, she wasn't saying. Not that he gave a shit what she thought. She was just a port in a storm. A fuck, a comfortable bed and, if he was lucky, breakfast in the morning. He wasn't a heartless man and he was fond of the woman laying next to him, but he was just as fond of the other women he had scattered around the country. He didn't view what he did as cheating, and neither did they. They weren't sitting around waiting for him, and if they tired of this arrangement, they only had to say.

He turned and smiled. "Reckon you should climb on board, an' do what you do best."

It was never going to set the world on fire, but sex with Rosie was just fine. She took her pleasure from him, just as he did from her. It was straightforward, uncomplicated and fun.

Afterwards as they lay sharing a joint, she raised herself up onto her elbows and watched as he blew out a long stream of smoke. "You okay, Rane?"

"Yeah." He reached up and twirled a lock of hair around his finger. "Why d'ya ask?"

"I dunno, you just seem different."

He resisted the urge to tell her to butt out. They had known each other for years, could even call themselves friends. "Feeling my age, I guess."

"You ain't old, baby." She kissed him softly. "I….I got something I need to tell you."

He squinted at her through the haze of smoke. "Go on."

"I've met someone. It's early days, but I really think it could go somewhere." She sat up straighter. "I ain't getting any younger, and I want somebody to share my life with."

He chuckled. "You giving me the brush off, girl?"

"No…Yes. Yes I am I guess. You an' me, it's great, but I don't see you for months at a time. I need more Rane."

"Course you do. I ain't gonna stand in your way, you know that. You're a good girl and we've had fun these past, shit, ten years. But if this fella makes you happy you should be with him." He ran his thumb along her cheek. "You ain't gonna kick me out are ya? It's pissing down out there."

"Of course not, baby." She allowed herself to be pulled into his arms and rested her head on his chest. "Maybe it's what you should be doing, you know. Settle down with a good woman."

"I don't know any good women." He flipped her over onto her back and positioned himself between her legs. "Only really bad girls."

When he woke the next morning, he was alone. His clothes were laying on the chair and there was a delicious smell of bacon coming from the kitchen. Somewhat reluctantly, he hauled himself out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a quick shower before joining her in the kitchen. "Hey girl." He kissed her neck. "You didn't need to do that."

"Sure I did. ain't no way I'm letting you go without a decent breakfast inside you."

They ate in silence, there seemed little to say. As soon as his plate was empty, Quinn stood and pulled on his hoodie and his cut. He turned and laid his hand on her cheek. "You take care, girl. You got my number, if there's anything you need you call."

"Sure baby." She smiled a little sadly. "Take care, ride safe."

He couldn't shake the feeling of sadness as he made his way to Tacoma. It wasn't that he wouldn't be seeing Rosie any more, although she'd been around for a while. There were plenty more where she came from. But they were all so young these days, little more than kids, turned on by the idea of the big bad biker or fuck ups with daddy issues. Quinn didn't care about their motivations, but the last thing he needed was some chick who was too immature or a tart who turned out to be a crazy bunny boiler. Maybe she was right, maybe it was time to look for something more permanent. He gave a rueful grin. Who was he kidding. Nomads and old ladies didn't mix and he had no intention of giving up this life just yet.

Tacoma was just starting to come alive as he rode along the city streets towards the clubhouse. Morning shoppers, looking to avoid the Saturday rush were heading down town, impeding his progress. Impatiently as yet another idiot in a SUV pulled in front of him, he turned into a side road, in an attempt to avoid the traffic. To his right a brightly coloured shop front caught his eye and he pulled over to the side of the road. Happy and his old lady were expecting him for lunch and he could hardly go without taking his goddaughter a gift. He had been away for her birthday and he owed her.

It never got old. As he pushed open the toy store doors, Quinn smirked as parents pulled their children closer. What the fuck did they think he was going to do? Rip off their heads and eat them? In all honesty there was a hundred places he's rather be than here, surrounded by screaming kids, paranoid parents and garish boxes containing fuck knows what. Gritting his teeth, he walked slowly to the area where the predominant colour was pink.

"Can I help you?"

He turned and looked down at the girl standing behind him. She was short with spiky blonde hair that looked like she spent a lot of time running her fingers through.

"Need a present for my goddaughter."

"Okay. How old is she?"

"She was four a month ago." He looked over to the rows of dolls and teddies. "I ain't buying her any of that shit."

The girl. He squinted at her name badge, Helen, wrinkled her nose. "What does she like doing?"

"Running around like a crazy person." He grinned. "Kid never sits still. Into everything, drives everyone nuts."

She laughed. It was a nice laugh. "That's actually not that helpful. Maybe I'll leave you to browse."

"No." He couldn't quite keep the panic from his voice. "If I buy the wrong thing, she'll get all pissy or cry or some shit."

"Okay. So apart from running around like a crazy person. What does she enjoy doing?"

"She likes helping her dad fix his bike, maybe I could get her a tool kit. Something that wont damage the paintwork." He chuckled. "He weren't too impressed when she dragged a screwdriver along the tank."

She smiled prettily. "Follow me." As she led him away from the sea of pink towards less freaky toys, Quinn couldn't help but admire the way her hips swayed and her cute little ass in the tight black jeans she was wearing. She picked up a little red toolbox and opened it up. Inside were remarkably realistic looking screwdrivers, spanners, and even a little saw. "How about this?"

He grinned. "Perfect."


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own sins of anarchy

TWO

Was everybody's life like this? Or was there something wrong with her? Most people would love to have what she had. A nice apartment, a steady job, a decent boyfriend, so why was she so discontented? Helen sighed as she let herself into her parents' house and headed into the kitchen where her mother was preparing breakfast. "Hey." She dropped the mail on the table and poured herself a coffee. "Where's dad?"

"In the study, going over the books." Her mother frowned. "He's worried that the business is starting to fail. If you need help, dear, you only have to ask."

"It's fine. I'm on top of it." Helen sipped her coffee. She was well aware that her father had built that business from scratch, and that the little toy store had given them a good life, but things were different now. In her dad's day there was no competition from huge, out of town stores or online shopping. People didn't care about personal service any more. They wanted cheap, readily available goods and they wanted it now. All this was lost on her folks. As far as they were concerned, it was Helen who was failing which just reinforced their belief that her dad should never have retired and she wasn't capable of running the shop on her own. She sighed. Hell they never believed she was capable of anything. Somewhere, deep inside her, the rebel that she kept buried, started to stir and she pushed her back down, suppressing her with a sense of duty. She was a dutiful daughter, a good girlfriend, a responsible business woman who had never once done anything other than what was expected of her. "I've got to go mom, if I get caught in traffic I'll be late opening up."

"Don't you want any breakfast? You're too skinny, you should eat more."

"I'm fine mom, I have to go. Tell dad I'll pick up the books tomorrow. Bye."

After a quick stop at the local deli for bagels and coffee, she arrived at the store. There was half an hour before she needed to open up, and she used the time to check her emails and messages. There wasn't much, just the usual junk and of course four missed calls from Steve. Rolling her eyes, she pressed call. Her friends all thought she was lucky to have such an attentive boyfriend, who was keen to take the next step and put a ring on her finger. She, however, found his attentiveness stifling. Like her parents, he seemed convinced that she couldn't survive without him. "Steve. I just looked at my phone. What is it you wanted?"

"Hi darling. Nothing really. I just wanted to check that we were still on for dinner with mom and dad, tomorrow."

"Of course, I said I was coming didn't I."

"Okay, there's no need to snap. I know how scatty you can be."

Oh so now she was scatty as well as incompetent. "When am I scatty, Steve?"

"You know what I mean. Always running around with your head in the clouds." Shit could he be any more patronizing?

"I'm going to have to go now. I need to open up." And if this conversation continued, she was going to lose her temper.

Weekends were her busiest times. Especially Saturday mornings, when the local kids would come in to spend their pocket money on trading cards. She also would open on Sunday mornings, just for a few hours. Her parents had thought it was a ridiculous idea, Sunday was a day of rest, a day to spend time with family. But as she gradually moved away from selling traditional toys and into collectibles and comics, it made more sense to be open when kids were around and close on Monday instead. It seemed to be paying off as well, her takings on a Sunday by far exceeded those on a Monday despite only opening for half the time. Not bad for someone who spent all her time with her head in the clouds.

She straightened the comics, slid back the bolts and mentally shifted gear in preparation for the day ahead. This may not have been the career of her dreams, but she liked kids and didn't want to spend the day brooding over what could have been.

It wasn't long before her first two customers crossed the threshold, Danny and Si came in, the same as they did every week. "Hi guys." she grinned as they headed straight to the comic book section to spend their paper round money, ignoring her as they always did.

As the morning wore on the little store filled up. Kids with weekend dads on the way to the nearest burger joints. Moms with daughters buying the latest pink, sparkly monstrosity before heading to ballet classes. It was pretty much the same every Saturday morning.

She turned and looked out of the window as the unmistakable sound of a Harley drowned out the chattering kids. Watching as it pulled up and the rider dismounted, her breath caught. He was a Son and he was huge!

Helen hid a smirk as a couple of the parents pulled their kids closer as he pushed open the door and immediately filled the small space with his massive frame. While it was true, the guy was pretty intimidating, she was pretty sure he posed no threat and as he wandered over to where the dolls were shelved, she guessed by the expression on his face that he was as uncomfortable as they were. She took a deep breath and somewhat tentatively, approached him. "Can I help?"

He turned and looked her up and down. Helen stuffed her hands into the back pockets of her jeans. The urge to touch him was so strong, she could almost feel her fingers twitch. Shit, up close he was even more impressive. He was massive, and oozed masculinity, reminding her of a Norse god. His long, reddish blonde hair fell past his shoulders and she was pretty sure that under that hoodie were some pretty impressive muscles. He fixed her with a stare from piercing grey eyes. "Need a present for my goddaughter." Shit! Someone thought he would make good godparent material! Briefly the image of him holding a tiny baby flashed into her head, and her hormones went into overdrive. Shit, down girl he's just a customer.

"Okay, how old is she?"

The whole exchange probably lasted less than five minutes, but for some reason it left her unsettled for the rest of the day. Even that evening as she sat at the piano in the corner of the bar, in preparation for the evening gig, she couldn't shake the image of the big biker, and her fingers still twitched at the thought of touching him. If being distracted affected her performance any, the clientele showed no sign of noticing. The barely registered her presence anyway. Don, the bar owner had got it into his head that a pianist in the corner created a more sophisticated ambience to the place and offered her the gig. Helen wasn't sure whether he was right or not, but she loved to play and as her apartment was too small, and the walls too thin to accommodate a piano, this was a perfect arrangement. It wasn't Carnegie Hall, but it would do.

As usual, Sunday morning found her tired and irritable. It had been pointed out to her, by Steve and her parents that if she insisted on working Sunday mornings, she would have to give up singing on Saturday nights. So far she had resisted. Not because she was being bloody minded, but because those few hours of singing and playing, were for her alone. Stifling a yawn she flipped over the open sign and looked up at the sound of Harleys coming down the street. The big guy who'd been in the previous day looked over and smiling, raised his hand. Helen returned the gesture and sighed. He really did have a nice smile.

* * *

AU

This is just a rant for my own benefit really, it has no relation to the story so feel free to skip it.

Yesterday I received a review for my previous story. 'Heart of a killer' effectively accusing me of plagiarism. As is often the case with reviewers like this, I was given no opportunity to respond in a PM and as that story is complete I didn't want to post a rant as an update. Also as this story was also sort of referenced, I don't have much option but to respond here.

First off I want to make it clear that if someone doesn't like my writing style or the direction I'm taking a story. Hell if you just plain hate it, Feel free to tell me. I'm a big girl, I can take it. But if you accuse me of ripping off another author, you sure as shit better have something to back that up with.

I was accused of ripping of the work of Laughingwarrior. Now don't get me wrong I'm a huge fan of hers and would gladly steal her stuff if I thought I could get away with it. However what this reviewer failed to realize, probably because she's actually nowhere near as observant as she thinks she is, Laughingwarrior and I are friends and speak, via the wonders of the internet on a daily basis and truthfully I would rather cut off my fingers than rip her off. (And yes if she was observant, she would know this. The clues are there.)

Yes my Abigail cussed, just like Hope. But so did Lacy in 'Lollipops.' Yes she 'helped' her dad on his bike, because that's what kids do. As for Helen being a singer. Unlike Viv. It isn't her job, I used it as a way of illustrating how disappointed she was with certain aspects of her life.

I have always tried to be as original as I can, and would never knowingly steal material from anyone, and to have my integrity questioned is without foundation.

I'm sorry, this rant is almost longer than the chapter. Thank you for your time.

And breathe.


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own Sons of anarchy

NOMAD

THREE

Quinn didn't get the appeal of babies. They were either asleep or pissed and yelling, and if they weren't yelling, they were shitting or puking. As he looked around Happy's back yard at his brothers who were gathered there smoking and drinking beers, he guessed they didn't get it either. Inside the house, their old ladies clucked and crooned over Hap and Dee's latest addition while the object of their attention protested loudly.

Out of the corner of his eye he spotted Abigail dejectedly poking the dirt with a stick. Pushing himself away from the wall he wandered over. "S'up princess?" He squatted down next to her. "Feeling a bit left out?"

She shrugged. "Babies are stupid. I told mom I wanted a puppy."

"Well I can see how you must be disappointed." He chuckled and straightened up. "How about we borrow your dad's truck and take a drive, maybe get an ice cream or something?"

She gave a half hearted smile. "Okay."

"Glad to see you're so enthusiastic." He turned and headed back into the house with Abigail trailing after him. "C'mon grumpy, let's get the keys from your dad."

* * *

For the first time all day, the toy store was quiet. Despite being late October it had been pleasantly warm, and the shop had been filled with kids and their parents. Now though, with two hours till closing time, it was empty and Helen had just managed to sneak out back and grab a much needed coffee when she heard the bell tinkle. Sighing, she put down her cup and walking back into the shop, she found herself face to face with the big biker that had been the subject of her fantasies for the past two months. This time, however he wasn't alone. Standing next to him, her tiny hand clutching his, was a young girl, with ebony curls and huge, soulful brown eyes. Realizing she was staring, she mentally shook herself. "Hi, how can I help?"

He smiled and it suddenly felt like the temperature in the room had gone up a couple of degrees. "Need something to cheer up miss Grumpy here. She's just got a new baby brother and she's feeling a bit left out."

The little girl scowled. "I ain't grumpy, Uncle Rane."

"Sure you ain't." His grin got wider. "Why don't you have a look around an' see if there's anything you like. Just remember though, I ain't made of money."

They both watched as she trotted off to the corner of the room where Helen had toys left out for the younger children to play with, immediately homing in on the Play-Doh cookery set. "I'm gonna make you a pie, Uncle Rane."

"That's great, princess." He looked over to where the baby things were kept. "I suppose I better get something for your brother as well. Shit." He shook his head. "What the fu… What am I supposed to buy a two week old baby?"

Helen smiled. "To be honest, if I were you, I wouldn't bother. He most probably has way too much stuff, and all babies really care about is being warm, dry and having a full belly. Cuddles seem to be popular as well. Why don't you open a savings account for him, and put a small amount of cash in for birthdays and Christmas?"

"That's actually a pretty good idea. I could do it for her as well, although I'm not sure it's a good idea to talk your customers out of spending money."

She shrugged. "You will be spending money, on her. And if I give good advice and you believe I'm not just out to take all your cash, you'll come back and spend some more. I'm just grateful you didn't decide to go to Toys R Us."

"Nah, hate those big places, and Abi wouldn't be able to play there like she can here. Of course it does mean she isn't gonna want to leave." He winked. "Lucky for me. Means I get more time to spend with the hot shop girl."

Helen could feel the blush creeping up her neck and she turned her face away to spare herself further embarrassment. As it was, he was standing too close, his huge frame towering over her.

He laughed It was a nice laugh, like his voice, softer than she'd expected. "I'm sorry, have I embarrassed you?"

She dared to look up at him and smiled. "You don't sound sorry."

His grin got wider. "Hey I'm tying to be a gentleman here." He looked over to where Abigail was rolling green Play-Doh into little balls. "You okay over there princess?"

"Yeah, I'm making peas."

"That's great. Try to keep it on the table though. I'm sure the nice lady don't wanna be picking up after you."

"Kay." She looked up. "Uncle Rane?"

"S'up?"

"Can I have some Play-Doh?"

"Sure." He inclined his head. "Leaving stuff out for the kids to play with, pretty smart move huh?"

Helen laughed. "Never underestimate pester power."

"Hot and smart. Hope your old man appreciates you."

"Old man?"

"Y'know, husband."

"I don't have a husband."

"Boyfriend?"

She sighed and nodded. "Why do you ask?"

"Don't wanna be treading on anyone's toes. Was gonna ask you out for a drink, but I don't touch another man's property."

"Property? Shit. How were you planning on asking me out? Clubbing me over the head and dragging me by my hair to the nearest bar?"

"Well I was gonna just ask. But if that's what you prefer…" He smirked. "I'm quite prepared to go all caveman on you."

Oh shit! She couldn't remember the last time she felt so flustered. It was like he was hardwired to her ovaries or something. How was it possible to be standing fully dressed in a toy store and be so turned on? He hadn't even touched her. Shit! If he did, she'd probably explode. He bent and whispered, low in her ear. "I guess I'll have to keep coming in, until you decide to drop your guy and go for a real man."

"What makes you think my guy isn't a real man?"

"Educated guess, sweetheart." Again, she felt her fingers twitch, as she stole a glance at his chest, clad in a tight black wife beater. Sweet Jesus. What the hell was wrong with her? He straightened up to his full height and walked over to where Abigail was playing. "Wotcha cooking Abs?" He hunkered down next to her."

"I made peas, an' pie, an' ice cream. You gonna eat it?" She leaned over and whispered conspiratorially into his ear. "It's okay, you only have to pretend. S'not real food."

He grinned and kissed her cheek. "Okay, I'll just pretend."

"Uncle Rane! Your beard's all tickly."

Helen watched as he spent the next few minutes 'eating' her pie, before standing, wincing slightly as he straightened his legs. "Why don't you tidy all this shi…stuff away, while the nice lady helps me find some Play-Doh for you to take home."

"Kay."

Leaving her to tidy he, with the help of Helen, picked out his purchases and followed her to the counter. "Thanks for your help." He looked at her name badge. "Helen. I'm sure I'll see you again. Abs you ready. C'mon, your mom will think I've kidnapped you. Say goodbye to Helen."

"Bye Helen." The little girl smiled and slipped her hand into his. "Can we still have ice cream Uncle Rane?"

"Sure princess."

* * *

As soon as they had left, Helen locked the door and flipped over the sign. It was a little early to be closing, but just after their previous encounter, the big biker, Rane, had left her feeling unsettled.

She wasn't sure what it was. Sure he was hot, but so were plenty of other men. No it was something else, something primal. He was a man who didn't give a shit what people thought. Not shackled by society's rules. A man who was free.

Somewhere, deep inside her, her inner rebel stirred, demanding to be heard. It didn't matter that she had responsibilities, she wanted to ride with him, wanted to feel his hands on her. She knew he was dangerous, knew what the Sons were, but right now she didn't care. For once in her life she wanted to know what it felt like to be free.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

FOUR

"I really don't understand what has got into you, recently. You're behaving like a petulant child."

Helen had to admit, Steve probably had a point. Certainly in the past she would just have gone along with his plans to holiday with his parents like they always did. But for the last few months, it felt as though something had shifted inside her. All her life, she had toed the line and had allowed others to influence her choices in life. Maybe it was because she was lazy and it was easier that way, or maybe she couldn't bear the thought of her parents being even more disappointed in her than they already were. Whatever the reason, for the last thirty five years she had tried to be whatever the people around her wanted her to be. So for her to suddenly refuse to go along with his plans must have come as a shock to him.

She looked across the table at her fiancé of three years and wondered if he ever questioned her reluctance to name the day. To her own ears, her reasons sounded weak at best. Surely if she really loved him, she wouldn't care that they couldn't afford to buy a bigger house together, or that the store took up so much of her time. Surely if she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him, these things wouldn't matter.

There had never been ever question about them getting together. They had been high school sweethearts, and although they had split up when he had gone to University followed by ten years working in Chicago, when he had returned to work in his father's firm, they'd starting dating again, much to the delight of her parents.

She sighed. "I just think it would be nice to do something different for a change. Is that so unreasonable?"

"But I've told them we'll come now and they've booked the chalet." He reached over the table and touched her with a perfectly manicured hand. "We can't let them down."

"You told them we'd come without asking me first, and then you wonder why I get pissy."

"Well I know you love to ski and the store is always quiet after Christmas. Your dad will be happy to take the reins while you're away. I'm sorry Helen, I don't see what your problem is."

"My problem, Steve, is that you just take it for granted that I will go along with your plans."

"Okay." He smiled. "I'm sorry darling, I should have asked you first. I promise next time, you can choose where we go."

Would there be a next time? Helen was seriously beginning to doubt it. She was tired of being treated like a child and her inner rebel was becoming impatient. She ran her fingers through her hair. "Okay, fine. But in future talk to me first."

"Good girl. Now while we're on the subject, what are we doing for Christmas?"

"Not sure. I'll speak to mom and dad and get back to you on that." With a supreme effort, she silenced the voice inside her that was screaming at her to run as far away as possible. "Are we going to order now? I'm starving."

* * *

As she opened the store the following morning, she knew that if she didn't make the break soon, she would be trapped in this life forever. A local developer had recently contacted her father with a view to buying the shop, and although he was resisting, she thought that maybe she could persuade him, that as the other businesses in the area had already agreed to sell, it would be wise for him to follow suit. She knew that despite her best efforts, she business was failing and if the surrounding stores closed, it would be the death knell for the little toy shop. She understood her father's reluctance, she really did. But she couldn't swim against the tide for ever.

Despite being midweek, the store started to fill up. With Christmas only a few weeks away, this was the busiest time of year and Helen found herself serving a steady stream of customers all morning.

"Can I go an' play with the toys?" Helen looked up and watched as the little dark haired girl trotted to the play corner without waiting for an answer. She felt her heart quicken and had to swallow her disappointment when she realized she wasn't accompanied by the big biker, but an attractive woman who was clearly her mother.

"Hi. Here let me help." She slipped from behind the counter and held the door open as the woman struggled through with a buggy.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Don't ever let anyone tell you that Christmas shopping with two kids is fun."

"I'll try to remember that." She looked over to where Abi was setting out teacups and bossing a teddy bear around. "Hi, it's Abi, right?"

"Hi. I'm going to make tea for the teddies. Do you want some?"

"Sure, why not." Helen smiled. "You looking forward to Christmas?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a bike."

Her mom rolled her eyes. "So today it's a bike? Yesterday it was a doll house." She looked back at Helen. "I'm impressed, do you remember all your customers?" Then laughed. "Or is it only the ones that are brought in by big hot bikers?"

"I…"

"It's okay, I get it. Rane's a real charmer, and he's certainly not easy to forget."

Swallowing her embarrassment, Helen watched as Abi's mom looked around the store. Her black hair was tied in a low ponytail and she was dressed conservatively in dark blue bootleg jeans with a white silk blouse covered by a short sheepskin jacket. Not the sort of person she imagined would ask a Son to be a godfather to her child. "Are you looking for anything in particular?"

"Actually I was hoping you'd have some teething rings. I think Danny's teething. And maybe I can sneak in a couple of stocking fillers for bat ears over there. I swear nothing gets past that kid."

"How about I give you a pen and paper, you can write down anything you want, I'll pick them out for you and you can drop by and pick them up when she's not around."

"That's a great idea. Although I might have to send someone else. Her daddy is away till Christmas eve so I'm on my own with them pretty much all the time." She winked. "Maybe if a certain big bad biker is around, I could send him."

"I…" Oh shit! Why was she blushing, she was a thirty five year old woman, not some lovestruck teenager.

"Hey, there's no need to be embarrassed. Rane's an attractive guy. If I didn't have an old man…" She grinned and left the rest of the sentence unsaid. "I'm Dee, by the way."

"Helen. Here let me get you that paper and a pen. I'll keep Abi occupied."

"Thanks. I can see why she was so keen to come back here. She talked about nothing else after the last visit." She grinned. "She wasn't the only one to mention you either."

"Oh, now you're teasing me."

"Maybe a little." Dee conceded. "He did say there was a hot shop girl though, and I don't see anyone else here."

Helen shook her head and headed back behind the counter. He might have mentioned her but he wasn't keen enough for a repeat visit and, despite the fact that even after two months, he was the subject of her fantasies, she was in no hurry to be just another notch on his bed post.

Dee wandered round the store for a while before returning to where Helen was deep in conversation with Abigail. She discretely passed her the list and paid for a teething ring. "Thanks for this Helen, it's a great help. Online shopping's great but I like to see what I'm getting. I'll try to drop by later in the week, if I can't make it, I'll send someone else."

"It's no trouble, glad to help." She smiled. "Bye Abi, make sure you help your mom with your brother."

Abi waved and followed her mom outside, talking at a hundred miles an hour. "Guess what, mom. Helen's never been on a bike before. Uncle Rane could take her on his. I know he thinks she's pretty. He said so." Helen Closed the door as the little girl's voice carried down the street. "An' if Uncle Rane had a girlfriend he would come back more, like daddy does. That would be good wouldn't it."

Slipping out back, she poured herself a coffee and tried to shake the feeling that she had just been checked out.

* * *

As he turned down Happy's long winding driveway, Quinn felt the relief wash over him. He had been on the road for two long months, doing back to back protection runs between Anchorage and Winnipeg. It was tough enough in the summer but as winter took hold it was, at times, unbearable. Normally it was shared between the Alaskan and Canadian charters, with the nomads picking up any slack. But the gun assembly operations in Canada and the fact the a third of the Anchorage charter were in the joint meant that they were stretched pretty thin. Added to that, Hap, Greg and GoGo were in Cali, so it fell to him to make up the shortfall. Finally though, things had settled down and he was looking forward to a well eared rest. After weeks of cheap motel rooms or clubhouse mattresses, Hap and Dee's offer of a bed for a couple of weeks had been extremely well received. With no where to call his own, their place was the nearest thing he had to a home and he couldn't think of anyone he would rather spend Christmas with.

He dismounted and stretched and seeing neither bike or car parked outside, walked stiffly round to the back and, using the key they kept hidden under a stone, let himself in.

"Uncle Rane!" He woke with a grunt as his goddaughter hurled herself into his lap. "You got here before daddy. That means you get to read me a bed time story."

"Well lucky old me. Where's your mom?"

"Getting the shopping out of the car. We got loads of food."

"Well I guess we should give her a helping hand." He lifted her off his lap, and reluctantly left the comfort of the sofa.

"Uncle Rane?"

"S'up?"

"We went to the toy shop an' the lady said she never been on a bike. I think you should give her a ride, an' she could be your girlfriend."

"Do you now? And why's that?"

"Cos she's pretty, an' she's got a lot of toys."

"Well." He picked her up and sat her on his hip. "We'll have to make sure she agrees then, wont we."


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

FIVE

It wasn't even five and already the light was fading. With less than half an hour till closing time, Helen wandered around the shop straightening shelves, before emptying the bin and grabbing a broom. Despite having no plans for the evening, she wanted to get away as soon as possible, relishing the prospect of a peaceful evening with no one to please but herself. She was just debating whether or not she could close up a few minutes early when the tinkling of the bell, made that decision for her. She sighed. Why did people insist on coming in just as she wanted to leave.

Shit! It was him. Even without turning around she knew. Taking a deep breath, she straightened up and turned around. "Hi."

"Hey." He grinned at her obvious discomfort. "S'okay sweetheart, you carry on doing what your doing, I ain't in no rush an' I'm more than happy to stand here an' enjoy the view."

"It's okay I'm pretty much done." She swallowed. Why was her mouth so dry? "What can I do for you?" Even as the words left her mouth, she could feel the blush rising up her throat.

His grin got wider. "You're lucky I'm still being a gentleman cos, Helen baby, there's a whole bunch of stuff that you could do for me." He shook his head. "Relax, I'm just here to pick up some stuff you put aside for Dee."

"Oh of course." Still blushing furiously, she hurried out the back to retrieve the bag of toys she'd left there. Taking a moment to compose herself she picked the bag up and walked back into the store. "I'll just need to ring them up through the till."

"Okay." He leaned on the counter. "So when you going to let me take you out?"

"I can't go out with you. I have a fiancé."

Reaching out, he took her left hand and ran his thumb over her naked ring finger. "Don't see no ring."

"I…I have a ring. I just don't wear it all the time."

"And your old man is okay with that? If you were mine, I'd make sure everyone would know it."

"Oh and how would you do that?" His arrogance was astonishing.

"I'd put my mark on you. Somewhere everyone could see."

"You'd brand me?"

"Ink you. I ain't a barbarian." He chuckled at her frown. "It's a kinda tradition for old ladies to get inked with her man's mark. It's a way for a man to show the world that the woman is his."

"And the man, does he get inked too?"

"Not always, but I don't know many that ain't. Hap, Dee's old man. He's got her and his kid's names on him, an' that's the same for a lot my brothers. It's just a way of showing commitment."

"Dee's an old lady?" Helen was genuinely surprised. She seemed way too conservative, and certainly didn't fit the stereotypical image of a biker chick.

"Of course." He laughed at the expression on her face. "I know, it's hard to imagine someone as classy as her with a son. I guess you shouldn't judge a book by it's cover, huh."

"I guess." She finished ringing Dee's purchases through the till and handed him the bag of toys. "That's thirty four, fifty."

He reached into his back pocket and pulled of a couple of twenties from his wallet. "Keep the change. Now about that drink?"

"I can't."

"Why? Cos you're shackled to a man who don't care whether you wear his ring or not?"

"It's not like that."

"Okay I get it. You're in love. Yadda yadda. Just thought that as I'm only in town for a couple of weeks, might be nice to spend some time with a hot little shop girl." He touched her hand. "Guess not, huh?"

As he turned to walk away, Helen knew that if she let him walk out the door, she'd never see him again and, for some reason, this bothered her more than it should. "Just a drink."

He turned back with a shit eating grin on his face. "Just a drink. When do you get off."

"In about five minutes. Wait! You want to go out now?"

"Don't wanna give you the chance to change your mind." He leaned back against the counter. "S'up sweetheart? You got plans?"

"No, I guess not."

"Okay then. I'm in the red truck outside. See you in five."

The bar was just a short walk from the store. Helen looked around as he led her to a booth at the back of the room. It was dark, dingy and smelt of stale beer and sweat. Certainly not the sort of place that Steve would bring her for a drink. She sat down and took the bottle of Bud from him. "Thanks."

He grinned and sat opposite her. "I take it from the look on your face, this ain't the kinda place you're used to."

"Not really. We tend to drink in wine bars."

"We? You an' your guy?" He took a swig from his bottle. "So what's the story there? You gonna marry him?"

"That tends to be what people who are engaged do." She frowned, she didn't want to talk about Steve. "What about you? You got an old lady?"

"Nah, never in one place long enough, an' to be honest, never met the right girl." Shrugging, he gave a rueful grin. "Most ol' ladies want a nice home, kids, their man coming home in the evening. I ain't able to give 'em that. I'm a Nomad, I spend my time travelling from charter to charter. Only thing I got to my name is my bike an' my cut. Ain't a lot to offer a girl."

"I don't pretend to understand what you're talking about." She laughed. "But I do know enough about the Sons to know you're not going to elaborate."

"I knew you were smart. So what's your story?"

"Pretty much what you already know. I run a toy store, I'm engaged. That's about it. Sorry I'm so boring."

"You ain't boring." He reached out and touched her hand. "I got a feeling there's way more to you than meets the eye."

She laughed. "There really isn't. I've been running the store for the last five years since my dad retired and I've been engaged for nearly three years."

"Three years! Shit what's wrong with the guy? Why hasn't he dragged you up the aisle already? And I'm guessing you don't live together either." He looked up and those grey eyes bored into hers. "Of course it could be you holding out. I'm right ain't I?"

"I'm not holding out, I just….I need…" She frowned. "Are you laughing at me?"

"Wouldn't dream of it sweetheart." He chuckled. "Well, maybe a little bit. So what does he do?"

"His dad has an engineering company, he's the sales director."

"A suit? Shit, no wonder you ain't in no rush to marry him." He finished his beer. "Take my advice and get out before it's too late."

"What makes you think I want to get out?"

"The fact that you're sitting opposite me right now."

He had a point, she had to admit. If she was happy with Steve, she wouldn't be out drinking with another man, especially one who was practically a stranger. She looked up and gave a tiny smile. "Am I that transparent?"

"Not really. But I keep getting the feeling that you should be doing something else. Not that you ain't good at what you do. But any idiot can see that there's no future in that store. All the businesses around it are closing down, only a matter of time before yours goes the same way, and on top of that, you're tied to a man who's too pussy to make you his." Abruptly he stood and held out his hand to her. "C'mon, this place is a shit hole, an' I'm hungry. Dee's cooking a chilli, I'll call her an' tell her we're on our way."

"No wait. We can't just invite ourselves."

"Sure we can. I'm staying there anyways, so she's expecting me, and one more ain't no trouble." He grinned. "She's a really great cook an' always does too much." He pulled her to her feet and bending, whispered in her ear. "See, unlike that suit you been seeing. I don't take no for an answer."

As they approached Happy and Dee's house, Helen realized that she was going to have to shake off some of those preconceived ideas she had about bikers. She wasn't sure what it was she was expecting, but she knew it wasn't this. Their house was set back from the road at the end of a long winding, tree lined driveway and was, by far, the largest on a street of pretty impressive looking properties. It was old and rambling and looked more like the home of a doctor than a Son and his family. In fact, the only clue as to it's owner was a big black Harley parked out front.

Quinn parked the truck and led her around the back to the kitchen door and let himself in without bothering to knock. Dee was at the stove stirring a huge pot of chilli, she turned and he approached and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey." She looked past his huge frame to where Helen was hovering nervously. "Hi, come on in. Can I get you something? Beer, wine?"

"Beer would be great." She looked around the huge kitchen. "You have a lovely home."

"Thanks, we like it."

"You been here long?" She took the beer that Quinn offered and followed him to the long dining table.

"Yeah, a while. Was a wreck when we bought it and it took a long time to get it how we liked it."

Quinn shifted in his seat and stretched out his leg with a wince. "Where're the kids?"

"Danny's asleep in the lounge and Abs is at Lorca's for a sleep-over." She frowned as Quinn pulled out a cigarette. "Rane!"

Sheepishly he smiled. "Sorry baby girl." He stood and headed out to the back yard.

Dee watched him leave then turned to where Helen was sitting.

"So. You and Rane?"

"There is no 'me and Rane'. I just agreed to have a drink with him and somehow ended up here."

"He can be very persuasive." Dee laughed. "He's a good guy though. Don't let the fact that he's a Son put you off."

"I'm not looking to have a relationship with him. I'm engaged." Helen looked at her hands. "I shouldn't be here at all."

"Does Rane know?"

"Yeah, he thinks the whole thing is a sham and that I should ditch my fiancé." She gave a tiny smile. "How he managed to reach this conclusion in such a short time is beyond me."

"Oh he's a very perceptive man. Not much gets past Rane Quinn." Dee grinned. "I'm guessing he's not far off the mark."

Both women looked up as the subject of their conversation walked back in. "Should my ears be burning?"

Dee patted his chest. "Of course. Why don't you sit down, the chilli's ready. I hope you're hungry."

He kissed her forehead. "When am I not hungry?"

Helen watched their exchange with interest. It was clear they were fond of one another and again her perceptions about the Sons shifted. If Rane was anything to go by, they were obviously much more to them than the murdering outlaws that the media portrayed them as.

The sound of a baby crying from the room next door, shook her from her reverie. Dee turned to leave the room but was halted by Quinn. "S'okay Baby girl. I got him." He disappeared, only to return moments later with a grumpy, red faced baby. "C'mon big fella. What's got you so pissed?" He sat down and held him against his chest. Immediately the grizzling stopped. "An' if you drool over me, you an' me are gonna have words."

Dee reached over his shoulder and stroked her son's head. "Don't listen to the nasty man, you drool as much as you like. I'm the one who does his laundry."

Quinn gave his best scowl. "Good job Hap'll be home soon. He needs to rein in that attitude, bitch."

"Yeah cos you certainly ain't man enough." She squeaked as, with his free hand, he grabbed her and pulled her close.

"Reckon I'm man enough to put you over my knee. And don't think I'm intimidated by that pussy of an old man of yours. I can take him anytime."

"You keep telling yourself that." She kissed the top of his head. "Now let me go or you're not going to get fed."

Letting her go, he turned to Helen. "Hope you're hungry. Dee's the best cook."

"I am pretty hungry and it smells great." She smiled at the baby as he drooled down Quinn's shirt. "He's very cute."

"Ain't sure about that. Reckon he looks too much like his dad. Poor little fucker." He shifted slightly and gently pressed his lips on the top of the baby's head. "Grumpy like his dad too."

Helen swallowed. Watching this huge biker cuddling the tiny baby, was without doubt the hottest thing she had ever seen. "You got any kids?"

"Not as far as I know." He looked up as Dee put two bowls of steaming chilli in front of them and took the baby from him. "Pretty sure though, if I got some bitch knocked up, she'd be quick to tell me. What about you. You want kids?"

She shrugged but said nothing. Kids had been a moot point between her and Steve, possibly the first sign that they weren't right for each other. She'd always imagined herself with a big family, but he'd made it clear that he didn't want kids. As she watched Dee put Danny in to a bouncy chair, she realized it was at that point she should have walked away. She looked up as he touched her hand. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine." She fell silent again as the three of them ate their dinner. If either Dee or Quinn noticed how quiet she was, they weren't saying. Preferring to tease each other than pay her any attention. She wasn't being ignored, however. All she was aware of, as the big biker next to her shovelled in forkfuls of chilli, was that his free hand was resting lightly on her thigh.

As soon as their bowls were empty. Dee collected them up and carried them over to the sink. "Why don't you two go and make yourselves comfy in the lounge while I wash up and feed Danny."

Quinn stood and waited for Helen to do likewise before leading her into the lounge. As soon as she joined him on the couch he slipped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She stiffened and he frowned. "Hey c'mon, relax. I ain't gonna jump ya. Just trying to get comfortable, is all." She forced herself to relax. She really wasn't worried about him making moves on her, but it was bad enough being close to him, and actually touching him was driving her insane. "That's the way. Good girl. Now what movies do you like?"

It turned out that neither of them were big movie watchers, but they both loved music, so settled instead on watching one of Happy's Pink Floyd Dvd's. Neither talked much, Helen because being so close to him seemed to have robbed her of the power of speech and Quinn, because he really didn't have anything he wanted to say.

* * *

Dee peeked through the door before picking up Danny and quietly heading upstairs. More than anything, she hoped that Quinn would look on Helen than more than a casual fuck. He wasn't getting any younger and he probably didn't have that many years as a nomad left in him. The time was approaching when he would have to think about patching into a charter and giving up his life on the open road. If he found a good woman, she was sure the transition would be so much easier. Happy had been dismissive when she'd told him, but she knew she was right. It was time Rane Quinn settled down.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

SIX

Quinn risked a glance at the woman leaning against his chest. He knew that Dee was trying to manoeuvre him into taking an old lady, and if he was so inclined, the little blonde would certainly fit the bill. While she was most definitely a cute little thing that looked younger than her years, that wasn't what set her apart from the many women he had been with. To be honest, he didn't know what it was. She was smart, that much he did know, and he had seen glimpses of a quick wit and ready humor. It was obvious she was attracted to him, but he was pretty sure it wasn't just that she was shackled to a douche in a suit that prevented her from throwing herself at him. Unlike most of the women he knew, she had too much self respect to open her legs for the first bad boy who looked her way.

Almost unconsciously he pulled her closer and pressed his lips against her short blonde hair. "You smell great." She shifted and with his finger under her chin, he lifted her face to his and kissed her. For a fleeting moment, she stiffened. Maybe he should have pulled back then, but he was no gentleman, and he knew that this was what she wanted. So instead he allowed his hand to slip around to the back of her head and deepened the kiss, forcing her lips apart. She brought her hand up to his chest and he felt her tongue dart between his lips as she pressed herself against him. His cock twitched and reluctantly he pulled away and gently laid his hand on her cheek. "Unless you wanna take this upstairs, I reckon we should stop now."

"I…." She blinked. "Maybe you should take me back to my car."

"You sure that's what you want?" He knew it was, but he could see the regret on her face

"I think it would be best."

Sure it would sweetheart. That's why her hand still gripped the front of his wife beater and when she looked at him, her pupils were dilated. He grinned and kissed her again, more chastely this time, before getting to his feet and holding out his hand to her. "Okay. If you're sure." He shook his head. "Can't remember the last time I made out on the sofa in front of the TV."

* * *

Neither spoke as he drove her back to where her car was parked. It wasn't a particularly uncomfortable silence it was just neither felt the need to fill the silence with meaningless chatter. Another point in her favor. He couldn't abide women that wouldn't shut the fuck up. As he pulled up behind her car, he looked over and studied her profile. "We good?" Shit. Why did he need to know that? In two weeks he'd be back on the road and would probably never see her again.

She turned and smiled. She really did have the prettiest smile. "Yeah I think so." She leaned over and kissed him, her lips brushing softly against his. "Thank you for this evening, it's been…Interesting."

She pulled away and as she opened the truck door, he reached out and touched her thigh. "We gonna do this again?" Suddenly it was important that she said yes. He'd had a tiny taste of what she had to offer and he wanted more. Nervously, feeling like a fourteen year old, he waited for her answer.

"I think I'd like that." There was that smile again. "You know where to find me."

* * *

Any plans he had of sneaking up to bed without Dee spotting him were immediately dashed as he opened the kitchen door to find her sitting at the table awaiting his return. "So?"

"Really Dee? You actually expect me to sit here and talk about my date like some chick?"

"You do like her though?"

"Yeah I like her." He pulled a beer from the fridge. "Not that it makes any difference. I'm gonna be hitting the road soon, an' even if she dumps the douche in a suit, she ain't gonna wanna wait around for someone like me."

As he sat down, she slipped her hand into his. "Someone like you?" She turned his hand over and traced the lines on his palm with her forefinger. "If you treat her right, she'll wait. I don't know her and I don't know what's going on in her relationship. But I do know if everything was rosy, she wouldn't have just spent the evening with you."

"Look baby girl, I know what you're doing here. But I ain't looking to settle down and I ain't looking to take an old lady."

"I know." She shrugged. "I just worry about you out there on the road all the time."

"Shouldn't you be spending your time worrying about your old man?"

"Oh I worry about him too." She laughed. "Hell, I can't remember the last time I had a good night's sleep. But he comes home regularly and tends to not ride alone. You're out there all alone, in fucking Alaska of all places. So yeah, I worry about Hap. But I worry about you just as much."

He wrapped his hand around hers and brought it to his lips. "Been doin' it a long time, daring, I reckon I know how to take care of myself. I just don't see me with one girl an' one charter. I ain't stupid an' I know that the older I get the tougher this life becomes, but I ain't lost my edge yet."

Dee sighed. "Does this mean you wont be seeing her again?"

"No it don't mean that. An' you can stop grinning. She's a nice girl, why wouldn't I want to see her again?"

"You going to treat her right?"

"Shit, Dee. When don't I treat women right? Yes I will treat her like a fucking princess. Now I'm gonna head upstairs before you can interrogate me any more."

As he undressed for bed, he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the dresser mirror. He was in pretty good shape for a man in his mid forties, but his lifestyle had left it's mark. There were scars dotted across his body. A knife wound across his pectoral muscle and another just above his hip. Most prominent though was the ugly bullet wound on his left thigh. If it hadn't been for the woman downstairs, the infection from that would have killed him. Even now, over six years later, the damage it caused plagued him at times. Despite this, the lure of the open road was too strong for him to settle down in one place for more than a few weeks at a time. He loved Dee and he loved Happy's kids, but how his brother could be contented with such domesticity was beyond him.

Maybe Dee was right. It was all down to finding the right woman.

* * *

Helen sat on the edge of her bed and closed her eyes as her inner rebel did a happy dance, singing at the top of her voice. From the first time she had set eyes on him, Rane Quinn had ignited something deep inside her, a flame that refused to be extinguished. What did it matter that her parents would be disappointed in her? They may have approved of Steve, but they weren't the ones destined to spend the rest of their lives with him.

She wasn't sure where she and the big biker were going, and she doubted they had any sort of future together, but she knew she would take a few days happiness with him over a lifetime of mediocrity with Steve. Knowing it was now or never, she picked up the phone and dialed. "Steve? I need to see you….Yes I know it's late…No it can't wait. We need to talk."


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

SEVEN

"But why?"

Helen watched as Steve paced up and down his tiny lounge, running his fingers though his perfectly groomed hair. It spoke volumes about the state of their relationship when she realised that she was surprised that he was upset at her finishing it. Taking a deep breath, she forced herself to look him in the eye. "Because…." She hesitated. There were so many reasons why. "Because I don't think we make each other happy, we're just going along with what's expected of us. This isn't what I want Steve."

"And what is it you do want? Please don't tell me you're still hanging on to those ridiculous dreams of being a singer."

"No I'm not. Those dreams died a long time ago." She sighed. "I want to be more than someone who'll throw dinner parties for potential clients or to hang off your arm at parties. To be honest Steve, I don't know what it is I want. I just know it isn't this."

"But we love one another."

"No we don't. We're just going through the motions. Our sex life is practically nonexistent and neither of us are in any rush to name the day."

"Our sex life is fine."

"No it really isn't."

"You never complained before." He stopped pacing and held out his arms. "We can do it more if you want."

"I don't want. I'm really sorry, I should have put an end to this ages ago."

"What about my parents? What about yours? They'll be devastated."

Helen shook her head. "This has nothing to do with our parents. This is about you and me."

"Is there someone else? Is that it?"

"No." Immediately the image of the big biker astride his Harley flashed into her mind and she licked her lips at the memory of his mouth on hers. "I'm just tired of pretending to myself and everyone else that I'm happy when I'm really not."

"But we have Christmas coming up. Could you not have waited till after then? What am I supposed to tell everyone?"

She shrugged. "Tell them what you like. I'm just not prepared to live a lie any longer." Walking to the door, she pulled it open. "I really am sorry. Have a nice life. Goodbye."

"No wait!" He hurried after her. "You can't just go."

"Yes I can." She turned and ran down the stairs and into the cold night air, feeling that huge weight lift from her shoulders.

As she drove home, Helen told herself that she had been telling the truth when she said there was no one else. She wasn't finishing with Steve because she wanted to be with Rane. It was because she was unhappy_. Sure, _her inner rebel interrupted. _You keep telling yourself that. _The biker had just been the catalyst, the push she'd needed to take those steps to set herself free.

* * *

By the time she closed the store the following day, the euphoria was beginning to wear off. She was still struggling to keep a failing business afloat because she was too chicken shit to force her parents to face up to the reality of the situation. The only difference now, was that she was now single and said parents were pissed with her. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been hoping that maybe Rane would drop by, but she was, if nothing else, a realist. He did want to see her again, but she'd still be pretty low down on his list of priorities.

It was actually three days before she heard the sound of, not one but two Harleys pulling up outside. She took a deep breath as the door opened and Rane, accompanied by a shaven headed, hard faced biker, walked in. "Hey sweetheart." Ignoring the stares from the other customers he walked over to where she was stacking shelves and kissed her on the cheek. "Dee wanted me to drop by and ask you round for dinner tomorrow evening." He rolled his eyes. "She's playing matchmaker, and has you set in her sights."

She grinned. "Sorry about that."

"Nah. It's all good, sweetheart. She has impeccable tastes." He looked over to where his companion was standing next a shelf looking at a hideous pink sparkly unicorn with an unreadable expression on his face. "Except when it comes to men."

That was Dee's old man? Despite being considerably smaller than Rane he was far more intimidating. As she watched, he pulled the unicorn from the shelf and ran his thumb along it's mane a small half smile playing across his lips. Quinn frowned. "Hey, Hap." He turned and even as she watched, Helen saw the shutters come down and his expression became neutral as he crossed the space between them in three strides. "Helen, meet Happy."

"Hi." She glanced at the unicorn in his hand. "I'm sure Abi will love that."

"Ain't for Abs." As he turned and walked to the counter, Quinn caught her eye and gave the tiniest shake of his head.

She sighed and walked to the other side of the counter and took Happy's money. She didn't need Quinn to explain. She'd seen that expression on her fathers face when he'd visited her brother's grave. The unicorn wasn't for Abi. It was for a kid that had died.

She watched as he headed outside, and Quinn gently touched her hand. "You're gonna have to excuse him."

She nodded. "Tough time of year. It's okay, Rane, I get it."

He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed her fingers. "Think Dee might be wrong about you. You're way too smart for me."

The following evening Helen parked her car at the front of the house and headed for the front door. "Hi, come on in." Dee pulled open the door. "Rane and Hap wont be long." She led her through the house and into the kitchen, where Abigail was sitting at the table with a pile of Christmas cards in front of her. She looked up. "Hi. I'm writing cards. You can help me, cos mommy is busy cooking."

"Sure honey. Who are we writing cards to?"

"These are for my friends at school. Mommy will write the other ones." She handed Helen a pen. "You write my name an' I'll draw a picture."

Dee grinned. "Don't let her boss you around, she can write her own name."

"But when I do it, it takes ages." Abi sighed theatrically then turned to Helen. "Are you Uncle Rane's girlfriend now? If you was, he would stay more. I like it when he stays."

"I…." She looked at Dee for support. Then turned as the door opened and Happy and Quinn walked in.

"Daddy!" Abi, slipped of the chair and trotted over to her father.

"Hey, sweetheart." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "You still writing those cards? You do know Christmas is only a week away. Rate you're going they wont get them till next year."

"Helen's helping me. She's going to be Uncle Rane's girlfriend. That's good isn't it."

Happy grinned, his dimples matching those of his daughter. "Reckon between you an' your mother she ain't got much choice."

Quinn grabbed a beer and sat down. "I'm sorry. If you want to run, I can distract them while you make your escape." He kissed her on the temple. "Keep trying to tell 'em you prefer suits."

"Actually." She smiled. "I took your advise regarding that."

"You dumped him? Good for you."

She shrugged. "It was a long time coming. Guess I just needed a little push."

Dinner at Dee's was like nothing Helen had ever experienced before. They had been joined by several other Sons as well as their old ladies and kids, and, unlike the sedate dinner parties she was used to, this was a raucous affair. The food was simple but plentiful, with many of the old ladies bringing their own contributions. The older kids were involved instead of being hidden away, while the younger ones camped out on airbeds on the lounge floor. The reason for the meal was to welcome Happy back home, but although he was pleased to spend time with their guests, it was clear to Helen that he only really had eyes for Dee.

Rane touched her hand. "You okay, sweetheart?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Is it always like this?"

"This is pretty low key. You should see our parties." He grinned. "We ain't what you could call refined."

She'd, like many people, never been comfortable surrounded by strangers, but Dee was a considerate hostess and took time to involve her in conversations. Quinn was attentive and everybody made an effort to make her feel welcome. Apart that was, from Yaz, Lorca's old lady. She wasn't rude exactly, but Helen got the distinct impression that she didn't like her. Whatever it was that her problem was though, it didn't spoil the evening, and again her views of the Sons shifted. There was so much love in that room, that she felt quite overwhelmed.

Later as those with kids drifted away and the men sloped off to the den, she found herself alone with Dee and Yaz as they loaded the dishwasher and tidied the kitchen. Yaz looked up from the dishes. "So what's the deal with you an' Quinn?"

"Not sure to be honest." She shrugged. "Guess we'll have to see."

"Well be careful around him. Don't let that charm fool you, he can be a ruthless son of a bitch."

"Yaz!" Dee interjected. "Rane's a good guy."

"Yeah well you would say that wouldn't you."

"What exactly is that supposed to mean?" Helen could see that Dee was getting pissed.

"Nothing at all." Yaz smirked. "But it ain't a secret how close you two are." She wiped her hands and headed for the den. "I better round up the kids. They've got school in the morning."

Dee shook her head. "I really don't get what her problem with Rane is. But for some reason she really doesn't like him."

"Have you asked her?"

"She denies it. And Rane's just as evasive." She shrugged. "I'm probably reading more into it than there is. And to be honest he's not around enough for it to be an issue."

"Is he away a lot?"

Dee smiled a little sadly. "He's a nomad. He's never anywhere for long."

"And Happy? Is he a nomad too?"

"Yeah, for now." She sighed. "His mom's in a home in Bakersfield, so he splits his time between here and Cali. It's tough and I miss him, but right now, it's the only option."

"Hey." They both turned as Quinn walked in and rested his hands on Helen's hips. "I think it's about time that you an' me went somewhere a little more private. G'night Dee." Gently he guided her to the stairs and, taking her hand led her up to the guest room where he was currently staying.

As soon as they were inside he cupped her face between his hands and kissed her. She moaned and her arms wrapped themselves around his neck. He kissed her harder, his hands moving slowly downwards pulling her closer until her stomach was pressed against his already throbbing cock. Pushing his hand up inside her T-shirt and gently caressed her tit, brushing his finger across her nipple with a feather light touch that belied his size. Still kissing, they made their way towards the bed. Helen brought her own hands down until they were resting on his belt buckle. He pulled away grinning as she whimpered, and pulled his wife beater off over his head.

Oh sweet Jesus! She'd known he was going to be impressive but he exceeded all her expectations and she couldn't stop herself from running her hands across his pectoral muscles, marveling at how wonderfully solid he was. As he started to unbuckle his belt, she was almost too afraid to watch, and she actually gasped as he pulled down his jeans. "Fuck. I…. Fuck!"

"Like what you see?"

"I…. Shit. Is that normal?"

"Don't worry I'll be gentle." He pulled her close. "One of us has too many clothes on. Get naked. I need to see you."

Slowly she started to remove her clothes, her eyes never leaving his. Until finally naked, she sat back on the bed and grabbing his hand pulled him with her. She lay on her back as he began to run his hand down her body and between her legs. Immediately, she began to arch her body against his hand. "Are you always this impatient?" He chuckled and moved his hand slightly so the edge of his thumb rubbed against her clit and she jumped like shed been shocked. He shifted and kissed her, harder this time, his teeth grazing her bottom lip. Then in a single move, rolled back, so she was on top of him. His cock twitched impatiently and he reached over to the bedside table and grabbing a condom, handed it to her, then laying back, with what could only be described as a smug expression on his face, watched as she rolled it on. Slowly she lowered herself onto him, stopping every so often to adjust to his size. She knew he was holding himself as still as possible and for that she was grateful, he really was fucking enormous. Eventually though he could hold back no longer and he began to move, his thrusts matching hers. Helen threw her head back and closed her eyes and as she began to climax, he reached down and began to tease her clit, tipping her over the edge. As her body convulsed, he thrust harder and harder filling her until he too, came with a groan. Immediately she collapsed onto his chest with him still inside her and he wrapped his arms around her, holding her until her breathing returned to normal.

Helen opened her eyes. It was still dark and she had no idea how long she'd been asleep but at some point the must've covered her up. She tried to move but realized she was pinned to the bed by an arm the size of a tree trunk. Resigning herself to the fact that she was trapped, she closed her eyes again and let sleep claim her, a small smile playing on her lips.


	8. Chapter 8

AN

**I'd like to take this opportunity to thank everyone for their lovely reviews and support. I don't thank you all enough, but I really do appreciate it.**

**A special thank you of course, to my wonderful freaky sisters, who reach out from the four corners of the world to offer support not only for my writing but with RL stuff as well. Thank you girls. I love you all**

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

EIGHT

Helen opened her eyes and turned to watch as Quinn walked across the room to the adjoining bathroom. It came as no surprise that he was just as impressive in the cold light of day as had been the night before, in fact the only thing that marred the perfection was a slight unevenness to his stride as he seemed to favor his left leg. He turned slightly and the reason became clear. Across the front and to the side of his thigh, spread a huge ugly scar. She was amazed she hadn't spotted it before, although, in her defense, she had been somewhat distracted.

He grinned as he became aware of her scrutiny. "Enjoying the view?"

Her grin matched his as she raised herself onto her elbows. "There's plenty to enjoy."

"It looks better the closer you get. I'm gonna take a shower, care to join me?"

At five foot seven Helen had never considered herself short, but standing next to him in the tiny shower cubicle, her body pressed against his huge frame, she felt tiny. He lifted her face and kissed her, before turning her around and lathering shower gel over her back and shoulders. All the time kissing and biting at her neck. "Mmmm. Rane." She pressed her back against him, feeling his cock twitch against her back. "I need…"

"Oh I got a pretty good idea what you need." He spun her around to face him and lifting her up, pushed her against the wall. "Shit, condom." He turned and carried her, with her legs wrapped around his waist to the bed, where he unceremoniously dumped her and positioned himself between her legs. He rolled on a condom and pushed himself inside her. His eyes locked on to hers and he thrust hard, causing her to groan in both pleasure and pain. Helen dug her nails into his back as he slammed into her and her orgasm washed over her in waves. Never in her entire life had she ever been with a man like Rane Quinn.

As he lay next to her trying to catch his breath, Quinn ran his forefinger down her body. He was a simple man, he liked things to be straight forward and uncomplicated. His bike, the road, sex. It was all he ever needed. He gave a rueful smile and pulled her onto his chest. "You going to complicate my life, sweetheart?"

She laughed. "Wasn't planning on it. Dee tells me you're hitting the road in a couple of weeks and you're hardly ever around. I've been in a pretty miserable relationship for the last few years, and I'm not in a hurry to be with anyone for a while. This." She sat up, her hands resting on his chest. "You and me. It's not going to happen. Despite Dee and Abi's best efforts."

He grinned and rested his hand on her thigh. "Reckon we could still have some fun before I head out again."

She leaned over and kissed him. "Was kind of hoping you'd say that."

* * *

Not since her university days, had Helen done the walk of shame. And she'd never had to face an inquisitive four year old.

Abi looked up from her cornflakes and scowled. "Mom. How come Uncle Rane can have Helen for a sleepover an' I'm not allowed? S'not fair."

Dee chuckled. "Uncle Rane is a grown up, darling. As much as I'd like to. I can't tell him what to do." She turned to Helen and smiled. "Morning. There's coffee in the pot. Help yourself."

"Thanks." She poured a cup and wandered over to a large, old fashioned dark wood sideboard. All over it, were framed photos. Some of Dee, Happy and their kids and many of people she didn't recognize. She picked up one of Happy astride a big black Harley with a tiny blonde haired girl sitting in front of him.

"That's Lacy." Dee stood next to her, a sad smile on her face. "She died before I got pregnant with Abi. Losing her nearly tore me and Hap apart. If it hadn't been for Rane, I doubt we'd have made it."

"Shit. I'm so sorry. I really can't think of anything worse than losing a kid. My twin brother died as a baby and I don't think my folks ever really got over it."

Dee sighed. "Lacy was sixteen when she was killed. It was without doubt the toughest thing I've ever had to deal with. Even now, especially at this time of year it's hard. Especially on Hap. Lacy was his whole world. When she died, a little bit of him died too."

Helen nodded, remembering the pink unicorn. "You and Happy, you got through it though."

"Yeah. With the help of a lot of outside intervention." She took the picture and placed it carefully back in it's place. "Are you hungry?"

"No, I'm good. I really should be going. I have to open up."

"Everything's okay, isn't it? With you and Rane I mean."

"Everything's fine." She kissed Dee's cheek. "Thanks for a lovely evening. It was a revelation." She waved her fingers at Abi and let herself out the back door.

* * *

"Rane? Are you decent?"

"Sure, come on in, baby girl." He rolled his eyes. "You could wait till I'm down stairs before you start the interrogation."

"What makes you think I'm going to interrogate you?" She took his hair band from him and kneeling behind him on the bed, pulled his hair back in a low pony tail. "You promised you'd treat her right."

"And what makes you think I didn't?" He twisted round and pulled her onto his lap.

"She just left without saying goodbye to you."

"Ah, well that's where you're wrong. We said our goodbyes up here. And I'll have you know, I was the perfect gentleman."

"You going to see her again?"

"Fuck Dee. I don't know, maybe I guess." He frowned. "Stop grinning. She ain't no more interested in taking this further than I am."

"But she dumped her boyfriend. Surely…"

"She dumped him because he wasn't right for her. Not because she wanted to be with me." He kissed her forehead then pushing her off his lap, got to his feet. "You know I love you more than anyone else in the world. But please, baby girl. Butt out of my fucking love life."

"Okay, fine. But don't come running to me when you're old and lonely."

"Don't plan on getting old. I'm gonna die while I'm still young and beautiful."

"Well you'd better hurry up then. Cos the clock's ticking." She jumped away as he tried to grab her. "Gotta be quicker than that old man."

* * *

Helen's mother turned as she walked into her kitchen and she braced herself for the onslaught. "Care to explain to me why you think it a good idea to end things with Steve?"

"Because I was unhappy."

"Why would you be unhappy with him? He's perfect for you. What are we supposed to tell everybody? His poor parents are devastated. I can't believe how selfish you're being."

Helen sank onto the chair with a sigh. "I know you like him mom, but I'm sick of going along with what everyone wants. I'm thirty five years old and I'm sick of being treated like a child. Not just by him, but by you as well. I think after Christmas we are going to have to sit down and discuss the future of the business." She looked around. "Where's dad?"

"He's in the study. Maybe you should go and talk to him."

"Maybe I should." She sighed. After a long, busy day in the shop, this was the last thing she wanted to do. She dragged herself to her feet and reluctantly dragged herself down the corridor to where her father was ensconced. She pushed opened the study door. "Dad?"

"Ah Helen." He looked up from his laptop. "You know, your mother is very upset about all this?"

"All this? Really dad. You too?" She leaned against the desk. "Would you rather I was trapped in an unhappy marriage?"

"No, of course not. But Steve's a good man, and he'd treat you well."

"When he's not patronizing me. Or treating me like an accessory." She sighed. "I know I'm a disappointment to you. And I've tried, really I have. But I can't keep up the pretense any more."

"You're not a disappointment. Why would you think that?"

She shrugged. "I'm not Michael."

"What? Is that what you think? Oh my darling girl. Losing Michael was a terrible thing, and I don't know if your mother ever really recovered. But that didn't mean we loved you any less. I know that this isn't what you wanted your life to be, I'm not blind. When you offered to run the shop for me, I should've refused. I knew it was your mother pushing you to do it. In fact I've been thinking that maybe I could come in on a part time basis and you could go back to school. I know you wanted to teach music and it was wrong of us to deny you that chance, and to be honest." He chuckled. "I'm bored sitting at home all day."

"I dunno dad. It's been a real struggle to keep turning a profit. Maybe you should accept that developer's offer."

"Nonsense. I know it's not making what it used to, and I must admit I was skeptical with all the changes you introduced. But looking at the figures, they seem to be paying off. How about you look at going back to school part time, and I'll take those hours in the shop and we see how it goes?"

"Really? Wow that would be great." She chuckled. "Mom is going to be pissed."

"You leave your mother to me. I'll buy her a dog. She can boss that around." He patted the back of her hand. "To tell the truth I've been thinking about this for a while but I didn't want you to think that I was pushing in. I think maybe in future we should talk a little more. Now will you stay for dinner?"

"No." She shook her head. "I've had a long day and I…er didn't get much sleep last night. I think I'll head home and have an early night." She kissed his cheek. "Thanks dad. And good luck with mom."

* * *

As she laid on her bed listening to the traffic go past. Helen had to question why she'd let things ride for so long. She'd always done it, even as a kid. Just allowed others to run her life for her, hating to hurt people's feelings. No wonder she run wild when she'd gone away to university. She wasn't proud of the way she'd behaved back then, but she wasn't ashamed either. Dropping out hadn't been smart But her dad had been pretty sick back then and her mom had never been strong. So the rebel inside her had been buried and the fire in her belly doused and the dutiful daughter had returned home to a life of middle class respectability.


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

NINE

It was the last Friday before Christmas. Quinn leaned against the wall and listened as the Tacoma patches discussed the Christmas Eve Toy Run. As a Nomad, he would attend church wherever he happened to land, but he had no vote. This suited him just fine. Over the years he'd seen enough posturing and power plays as officers defended their positions or ambitious patches pushed themselves forward, to know that it wasn't for him. He may have had a president patch on his cut but as a nomad there was no church for him to preside over. His was a role few wanted. Within the charters, though, things were different. They may have been brothers, but as with any organization there would always be those that would put their own needs before others and those that would be blinded by their own greed and ambition.

As charters went, Tacoma was one of the more harmonious. It was bigger than many but it wasn't rich. Most of the patches worked regular nine to five jobs away from the club and the only real cash it brought in was from protection runs and security work. Lee was a good president, his officers appeared loyal and despite his advancing years, no one was making moves to take the gavel. He guessed if he was going to settle anywhere, it would be here.

As soon as church was adjourned, he pushed himself away from the wall and followed his brothers into the main area. Already the place was filling up with Friday night whores, hang rounds, and the usual flotsam and jetsam that the Sons attracted. Quinn made his way through the crowd to the end of the bar, where, immediately, a bottle of beer was placed in front of him and watched as Happy made his way to the door, choosing to spend the evening with his family over partying with his brothers.

"Hey bro. Hap said you were in town."

Quinn grinned as the sergeant at arms slapped him on the back. "Kozic, brother. Good to see ya. Yeah, been in town a few days. Expected to see you at Hap's the other evening."

Kozic shrugged. "Just got back from Charming."

"How'd that go? I'm guessing Tig welcomed you with open arms." Quinn chuckled.

"Yeah, he was his usual forgiving self." He gave a rueful grin. "Looks like he'll be seeing more of me. Clay wants to move the gun assembly back to Charming and for Samtac to cover the northern runs."

"It'll be a good earner." Quinn shrugged. "Give me a shout if you need extra bodies."

"Always. Hap wants in too. As soon as they get the warehouse up and running, I'll give you a call."

"Appreciate it brother." He was pretty sure it was the prospect of easy money that appealed so much, and not the fact that he'd have more opportunities to spend time with a certain little blonde. Although, he had to admit he was keen to get his hands on that tight little ass again. Vaguely, he became aware of someone standing to his left. He turned as a tall brunette leaned up against the bar next to him. Almost unconsciously he did his usual 'tits, ass, legs' check, and she gave what she probably thought was a coy smile. "Hi, Quinn."

He gave a half smile. "Something I can do for you sweetheart?"

"No." She smiled again and moved a little closer. "More what I can do for you. Yaz said you might need some company."

Again he checked her out, more carefully this time. He wasn't particularly fussy when it came to the women that hung around the club house, but he did have preferences and this one was all wrong. First and foremost, she was way too young, probably little more than twenty, and while she was, without doubt, attractive, she had that 'hungry' look in her eye that most of the younger ones had. When, on the rare occasion he did take a young girl to his bed, he always made a point to give her a wide birth after that. The last thing he needed was some stupid little tart mooning after him, hoping that he'd mark her as his. He also liked his women to be real. Real tits, lips, hair. Everything. Quinn loved women. Fat ones, thin ones and those that came in between. He would never understand why they would want to change stuff about themselves. His eyes fell on her cut price silicone cleavage. "Nah. I'm good." He glanced over to where Yaz was leaning against the pool table watching him carefully. Pushing himself away from the bar, he walked slowly over to her. "Yasmine." He bent and kissed her cheek, smirking as she stiffened. "What's up darling? Worried I'll jump ya? Nah don't worry, I aint going there again. Even if you weren't the VP's old lady. I know where you been."

"Fuck you Quinn." She hissed. "Why don't you go and fuck your little shop girl. Let's face it, your tastes were always a little….shall we say, vanilla."

"What can I say. I'm an old fashioned guy. I like a nice…clean girl." He grinned as her jaw clenched. "Now why don't you run along. You know Lorca don't like to have you out of his sight for too long. Who knows what you'll get up to." He straightened up and she turned and hurried to where her old man was standing talking to Lee. Despite the fact that she couldn't stand him, Quinn knew she would never say anything to Lorca about their little exchange, and even if she did, the fact that she had disrespected a Son wearing a president's patch wouldn't go unpunished.

Suddenly he didn't want to be there. The music was too loud, the stink of cheap perfume too strong. Maybe he'd take Yaz's advice after all and call Helen.

* * *

It had taken all of Helen's powers of persuasion to convince her friends that she didn't need a girly night out to cheer herself up. She'd had a long, busy and very eventful week and all she wanted was a hot bath, a large glass of red and an early night.

She was just about to fill the tub when her cell buzzed. She checked the caller ID and pressed answer. "Hi."

"Hey babe. You busy?"

"Not especially. Was just about have a bath. It's been a long day, and I've got another one tomorrow."

"How about I come round and scrub your back?"

"I'm pretty tired, Rane. Maybe another time."

"Oh." For a moment there was silence as Quinn tried to wrap his brain around the fact that she didn't want to see him. "Okay…Right. Is there a problem?"

"Problem?"

"With me…Us."

"No. Last night was great. I just really am tired."

"You don't want to see me because you're tired?"

"Yeah"

"I ain't asking you to run a marathon."

"I know. I do want to see you again. Just not tonight."

"Okay. Tomorrow after work?"

"I'm busy tomorrow evening. I've got a gig."

"A gig? Where? I'll come and see you."

She laughed. "You'd hate it, trust me. How about Sunday evening?"

"Sunday's good, but it will have to be at Hap's, I'm on babysitting duty."

"You babysitting?"

"I'll have you know I'm a great babysitter. It's just for a couple of hours. Hap and Dee need some time alone, and it's my way of paying for my keep."

"Okay. Well I'm working till two. Then I'm going to my parents' for lunch. I can be done by about six."

"Great. I'll pick you up then."

"Pick me up. On your bike?"

"Tends to be how I get about. Don't worry, you'll be perfectly safe."

* * *

In the event when he turned up outside her apartment, two days later, he wasn't on his bike, but instead was in Happy's truck. It had been raining steadily for the last couple of hours and he didn't want her first experience on a bike to be an unpleasant one.

They didn't talk much as they drove the short distance from her apartment to Hap and Dee's house. Quinn glanced over as she sat quietly gazing out of the passenger window. She wasn't what could be said to be conventionally beautiful. Her blue eyes were set a little too far apart, freckles covered her snub nose and her mouth was a little too wide, yet somehow despite this, she was extremely attractive. He reached out and rested his hand on her thigh. "How did your folks take to you dumping the douche?"

She shrugged. "Pretty much as I expected they would. Mom's pissed and dad's staying neutral."

"Your mom likes him huh?"

"Yeah, her and his mom are friends. She'll get over it. She's more pissed at dad for offering to work some days in the store so I can go back to school."

"Wow. Why would you wanna do that?"

"To finish my degree and train to be a music teacher. It's what I planned on doing years ago. But when I was halfway through my second year at university, my dad had a stroke, so I came home to take care of the store. It was only supposed to be a temporary thing but I stayed, even after he recovered and I've been here ever since."

"You going to study in Tacoma?"

"Yeah, hopefully."

He was surprised at how relieved he was to hear that. "I think you'll make a great teacher. From what I've seen, you're a natural with kids."

She smiled and laid her hand on top of his. Again they fell into companionable silence as he turned onto the long driveway and parked next to Dee's SUV.

Quinn glared at Dee as he led Helen into the lounge, but this did nothing to wipe the stupid grin off her face. "Hap. Sort out your ol' lady."

"Would if I could bro', but you know as well as me the bitch has me whipped." Happy gave a rare smile and kissed her on the temple.

"Sure I do." Dee turned and slipped her hands inside his hoodie. "My poor downtrodden baby." She turned back to Quinn. "You sure you're okay with this? I can always get Yaz to have them."

"Nah, it's fine. Just go."

"Okay, we're going. If there's a problem…."

"Go!"

"Okay, I'm going." She kissed Abigail, who was engrossed in the TV. "Be good for Uncle Rane and Helen." Then after checking that Danny was still asleep, she grabbed Happy's hand and led him to the door.

If they had harbored any ideas about making out on the sofa while the kids slept, they were to be disappointed. Danny woke minutes after his mom and dad left and would only stop grizzling when he was laying on Quinn's chest, and , of course Abigail was going to try everything to avoid going to bed. Eventually after watching four episodes of Spongebob she agreed to go, as long as Helen took her and told her a story. Helen readily agreed. Being so close to Quinn and not being able to touch him was driving her insane, and right at that point she would have agreed to anything.

It was much later when Quinn finally was able to carry the sleeping baby upstairs and put him in his cot. Quietly he turned and crept back along the landing.

"Uncle Rane?"

"Yes Princess?"

"Can you tuck me in?"

"Sure." He pulled her covers around her, and kissed her hair. "Now go to sleep."

"Okay. Uncle Rane?"

"Yeah?"

"I really like Helen. She told me a cool story about a troll hunter called Jess who chased the troll into a cave where it was eaten by a momma bear."

"Wow. That sounds like a really cool story. Now please Abs. Go to sleep."

"Kay. Night. I love you."

"I love you too princess."

"Finally" He sank onto the sofa and pulled Helen into his arms and brought his mouth crashing down on hers as, at the same moment, the front door slammed.

"Hi. We're home."


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

TEN

Helen opened her eyes and gazed at the man laying next to her. She yawned and stretching, sat up. Quinn stirred but didn't wake. Gently, she touched his chest, running her fingers across the scar that marred the reaper tattoo on his pectoral muscle. Slowly, her finger moved downward causing his muscles to twitch under her touch. There were other scars, one above his hip that looked pretty fresh and another on his side. This was not a man who shied away from conflict. She didn't know much about the Sons, but she'd heard stuff and judging by what she was looking at, many of the rumors were true. She gasped as, like lightening, his hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She hadn't even been aware of him waking up. "Something you want?"

Her eyes met his and she smiled. "Well…."

She giggled as he flipped her over. "Horny little minx, ain't ya."

Deciding to go back to her place had definitely been one of her better ideas, knowing there were small children in the house certainly weren't conducive when it came to morning fucks. And the having Dee and Hap walk in on them making out on the sofa like a couple of horny teenagers had just been….well embarrassing. They may have been adults and she was pretty sure there wasn't much Happy, certainly, hadn't seen, but she got the distinct impression that it wasn't something were going to let go of in a hurry. The ride back on his bike had been an interesting experience and something she definitely wanted to repeat. He'd make a biker chick out of her yet.

Later, as they lay side by side, catching their breath. She knew she had to ask, even though she knew that she probably wouldn't get an answer. And if she did, she wouldn't like it. "Rane?"

"S'up darling."

"Your scars?"

"You really wanna know?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I guess it depends." She rolled onto her front, and raised herself up on her elbows.

"Depends? On what?"

"On what happens next. If after you leave town, we never see each other again, then I guess it doesn't matter." She smiled. "But if this is going to happen again, next time you're in Tacoma, I think I'd like to know what sort of man I'm getting involved with."

"You sure? I ain't a good man."

"I don't want details. I'm pretty sure you wouldn't give them to me anyway. All I know about the Sons until now is what I've read in the paper, or seen on the news." She frowned. "But what I saw at Dee and Happy's was nothing like what I expected. I'm guessing the truth lies somewhere in between."

Quinn turned onto his side and faced her. "Do you want to see more of me, whenever I'm in town? You know it's gonna be little more than a booty call, right?" He leaned forward and kissed her on the shoulder. "I can't offer you more than that."

"I know." She smiled and kissed him softly. "Right now, that suits me fine. I just want something fun and uncomplicated. I just don't want to find myself getting sucked into something I can't handle."

"Sounds reasonable." He ran his thumb down her cheek. "So what do you want to know?"

Helen sat up and ran her hand over the scar on his hip. "What you do. It could get you killed right?"

"Yeah, it could."

"Or you could end up in jail."

"Goes without saying."

She took a deep breath. "When you say you're not a good man…."

"Helen." He pulled her down on top of him. "I'm a Son. First and foremost. Sometimes being a Son means I do bad shit. I ain't a rapist, I don't hurt kids and I don't beat women, but normal rules don't apply to us. We're outlaws and we have our own code. You're a nice girl an' I'll do whatever I can to stop whatever I do from blowing back on you, but if you want to walk away at any point, I ain't gonna stop you."

"Okay. I do have one request though."

"Okay. Shoot."

"If anything happens to you. I want to be told. I don't plan on sitting around twiddling my thumbs waiting for you to breeze into town, but I don't like the idea of not knowing if you're okay or not."

"I can make sure that happens." He grinned and kissed her forehead. "So, my little fuck-buddy. Do I get breakfast?"

"Actually, I was thinking that maybe you'd like to take me out to eat. Quite like the idea of being on the back of that big black Harley of yours again."

"I reckon I could do that, seeing as I quite like the idea of having your tits pressed up against my back again."

* * *

As they rode through town, Quinn couldn't stop the grin from spreading across his face. It was rare for him to ride with anyone and even rarer for that person to be inexperienced, but Helen had taken his instructions on board and despite being a little stiff on the bends was doing pretty well. He was sure with a few miles under her belt, she'd be the perfect passenger, in fact he was already planning a few short runs he could take with her in the summer. This time, however, he kept the trip short and after only ten short minutes, he pulled up outside a small diner and held out his arm for her as she dismounted. "You okay?"

"Yeah. It's a lot less scary in daylight." She grinned and handed him her helmet. "If I'd known how much fun it was, I'd have hooked up with a biker years ago."

"Oh well. Better late than never, darling." With his hand on the small of her back, he led her inside. "C'mon, this place does the best pancakes for miles."

"Hi Quinn." The waitress smiled and handed them the menus. "Just got in?"

"Got in a few days ago. Heading back out day after Christmas." He grinned. "Thought I'd introduce Helen to your pancakes before I head out again."

"Oh you are in for a treat sweetie. I'm Josie by the way." She smiled at Helen. "Do you know I've known this guy for what seems like forever and I don't think I've ever known him bring a girl in before." She gave an exaggerated sigh and pressed her hand against her ample bosom. "I always thought it was because he was secretly in love with me. Now I know he only wanted me for my cooking."

"Now you now I'd make you my ol' lady in an instant if it wasn't for that ol' man o' yours." He grinned. "Where is he anyway?"

"At the wholesalers. He'll be sorry he missed you. Anyway, what can I get you?"

"Two stacks and two coffees, one black one with cream." He glanced over at Helen and she nodded her approval. Maybe he should have asked first, but he was more concerned that Josie had pointed out that he's never brought a woman here before. He didn't want her to get any ideas.

Helen allowed herself a tiny smile at Quinn's discomfort. She certainly didn't think because he had taken her for breakfast he was going to suddenly up and marry her, but she didn't think she'd let him off the hook just yet. Her grin got wider and he scowled. "Don't say a word."

"Wouldn't dream of it. Although I don't know whether it makes me special or you cheap."

"I ain't cheap." Her grin got wider and her pointed his finger at her. "Stop grinning. I'm just hungry is all."

"So I'm not special." She stuck out her bottom lip. "I'm all sad now."

Josie brought the coffees and Quinn frowned at her. "See what you done. Now she's going to get big ideas."

Josie laughed and winked at Helen. "If you say so. Shame, I haven't been to a wedding for years."

Helen nearly choked on her coffee as she tried to stifle her laughs. "Looks like everyone's trying to marry you off."

"Shit Josie, you been talking to Dee?"

The buxom blonde chuckled and shook her head. "Poor baby. I'll go and get your pancakes to cheer you up."

They watched her walk away and Helen took another sip of her coffee. "You and Dee are pretty close, huh?"

"We been through a lot, me and her." He smiled. "If it wasn't for her, reckon I wouldn't be here."

"Really?"

"Yeah. I had a real bad infection. Septicemia. Docs said if she hadn't forced me to go to hospital when she did, I'd have died, an' when I got out she nursed me for weeks."

"She told me that it was you that saved her and Hap's relationship."

He shrugged. "I didn't do shit. They went through a really rough time when they lost Lacy. Hap's my brother, one of my oldest friends. Couldn't sit by and let him throw away the best thing to ever happen to him."

"Doesn't sound like you didn't do anything."

"I was just there for 'em." He smiled. "They're family, it's what we do."

He hadn't been exaggerating, the pancakes were indeed delicious. Quinn watched surreptitiously as she devoured her stack. Another point in her favour. He couldn't stand to see women pick at their food. Suddenly aware of his scrutiny, she looked up. "Sorry, I'm being a pig aren't I?"

"Don't apologize, darling. I love to see a girl enjoying her food." He grinned. "Can't stand mealy mouthed skinny bitches, who live on celery."

"You wouldn't be saying that if I was as big as a barn."

He shrugged. "Fat, thin. Don't care what shape you are, as long as you ain't made of plastic, I'm happy."

Josie wandered over and refilled their cups, giving Quinn, what could only be described as a motherly smile. Helen grinned and he shook his head. "I swear she's worse than Dee."

"So sue me for worrying about you. Being out there on your own all the time."

"Reckon I know what I'm doing, Josie. Managed to stay alive for the last twenty years. You just want to see more of my fine ass." Josie and Helen exchanged a look, and both rolled their eyes as he grinned. "Tell me it ain't true."

After eating, they had headed back to her place. This was to be their last day together. For a while at least. Tomorrow was Christmas eve. Helen would be rushed off her feet all day with last minute shoppers and was planning on spending the evening with friends. Quinn would be taking part in the Toy Run to Children's wards at hospitals in Tacoma and Seattle. It was unlikely they would get the chance to spend any time together on Christmas day, and the day after that he was leaving town and had no idea when he would be returning. Despite this, there was no real urgency about the day. Yes they had sex. A lot of sex. He'd fucked her on the table in her tiny kitchen, over the back of the sofa and now they had found themselves back in bed for a well earned rest.

Quinn laid on his back with her resting against his shoulder, her fingers interlaced with his. He'd always enjoyed the company of women, but he was always careful to keep them at arms length, kept a little piece of himself back. He'd learnt, many years ago that falling in love was a painful experience that had left him raw and exposed, something he was in no hurry to repeat. He liked Helen though. Even after such a short time together he felt comfortable with her and he was sorry to be leaving so soon. "You okay?" He pressed his lips against the top of her head.

"Yeah." She snuggled closer. "I've really enjoyed today."

"Yeah, me too." He wanted to say more, but chose instead to stay silent.

Helen shifted and with a sigh sat up. "I'm getting hungry, there's a couple of steaks in the fridge, that okay?"

"Sure." He watched appreciatively as she wandered around her bedroom searching for her clothes. "Can't remember the last time I saw an ass as fine as yours."

"Gee thank you. You really know how to turn a girls head."

"Just saying it as I see it." He swung his legs over the side of the bed and walked towards her swinging her panties from his index finger. "Looking for these."

She reached out for them but he snatched them away and with his free hand, pulled her close. Grinning wickedly he picked her up, and with her legs wrapped round his waist, carried her back to the bed. "Steaks can wait." He sat back on the bed with her still wrapped round him and began biting her neck.

Helen moaned and eased herself down on his throbbing cock. After years of Once a week, lights off, missionary position sex. She found herself with a man as hungry for her as she was for him, and like a kid in a candy store, she was going to gorge herself until she was sick. As she started to move, slowly at first, he started to growl almost incoherently. "Dirty bitch, you like my big fat dick don't ya." Never, in all the years she had been with Steve had he spoken during sex and she'd had no idea just how much it would turn her on. All those wasted years. She leaned back, trusting him not to let her fall and closed her eyes, savoring the feeling of him inside her, all the time grinding hard against him. Then just as she began to climax, he flipped her over and pulled out, causing her to almost cry with disappointment. "Rane."

He reached over to grab a condom. "You're making me careless, girl." Slipping it on, he pulled her to his and kissed her hard, his teeth grazing her lip then abruptly pulled away. "Turn over. On your knees." Eagerly, she complied and he slammed into her again, taking her breath away with his ferocity. His fingers dug into her waist and as she felt his climax approach he pulled her back so her body was flush against his and sank his teeth into her shoulder. He whole body convulsed as she climaxed, closely followed by him, and they both collapsed in a gasping, sweaty heap on the bed. "Shit, little girl. I ain't a young man any more. You keep this up, you're gonna kill me."

She smiled sleepily and stretched like a cat, before draping herself over him, and closing her eyes, let sleep claim her.

When she woke, the bedroom was in darkness and she was alone. Yawning and pushing her fingers through her short hair she padded, naked to the kitchen where she found Quinn frying the steaks. "You should have woke me."

"Nah, you need your rest. S'all good, reckon I can fry up a couple of steaks and throw together a salad." He looked her up and down. "Although if you don't put some clothes on, I'm gonna have to jump ya again and they'll be burnt."

"On it." She turned and headed back into the bedroom, where she pulled on a tee shirt and a pair of sweats. When she returned to the kitchen, there were two plates of steaks and salad on the table. "Thank, Rane. This looks great." She sat down and began to eat. "I'm sorry I don't have any beer, but there's a bottle of red in the cupboard if you want."

"Sure why not." He watched as she crossed the small space and grabbed the bottle and two glasses. Even in the baggy tee shirt and sweats, she was sexy as fuck. Already he knew that he wouldn't be staying away so long in future.


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

ELEVEN

Although neither would admit it, both were sorry that their time together was coming to an end. Helen had been telling the truth when she said she wanted to keep things casual, but it was nice to be with someone who just accepted her the way she was and didn't make her feel that in some way she didn't measure up.

For Quinn she was like a breath of fresh air. There had never been a shortage of women in his life, whether it was the Friday night whores that frequented the clubhouses he visited, or the girls he had scattered around the country for those times he needed to be away from the craziness of the club. But without exception, he'd never looked on any of them as anything more than a fuck. Some, the smart ones, he kept around, sometimes for years. With others, once was enough. He never however, felt the need to spend time with any of them outside of the bedroom. The only meal he would share with them would be breakfast and he wasn't remotely interested in anything going on in their lives. Yet in the short time he had known Helen, he knew more about her than women he had known for decades. He might not have been ready to settle down, but he certainly planned on keeping her around.

They were really going to have to move. He needed to get to Hap's and pick up his cut before the toy run and Helen had a busy day at the store. Despite this, neither were in any hurry to leave the comfort of her bed or the warmth of each other's arms. She shifted and he pulled her closer, burying his face in her hair. "Gotta get up."

"Mmmm." She snuggled closer and he felt his cock twitch. "Just five more minutes."

"Sorry darling, we stay here any longer an' I'm gonna have to fuck you again."

"Surely you have time for a quickie." She reached down and wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock.

He groaned. "No, I really don't. I have to get to Hap's. If he waits for me an' I make him late for the start of the run, club will fine him twenty bucks an' he'll be pissed with me all day."

She reached over him and grabbed her wallet from the dresser and pulled out two ten dollar bills. "Here, give him this and tell him to suck it up."

With a supreme effort, Quinn gently pushed her off him. "Funny bitch ain't ya. I don't believe you can still be horny. I've fucked you in every room at least twice."

She sat up, the covers falling down, exposing her small but beautifully pert tits. "It's a very small apartment." She pouted, then grinned as he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him.

"Okay you win. Just a quickie. But when Hap kicks my ass, I'm blaming you."

* * *

There was no opportunity to brood. Even with her father coming in to help for a few hours, Helen was rushed off her feet. It never ceased to amaze her that despite having three hundred and sixty four days to prepare, people, usually fathers, left it till the very last minute. It did mean, though, that the hours flew by, and before she knew it, it was five o clock and time to close the shop. She was meeting her friends at a local wine bar later, and despite being tired she was looking forward to catching up on all the news, although she had a sneaking suspicion that the main topic of conversation would be her split with Steve. Judging by the phone calls she'd received, they couldn't understand why she would finish with him completely out of the blue like that. How was it that her friends of many years couldn't see the cracks in her relationship when a complete stranger saw right through her? Maybe they weren't as close to her as she thought. Although she'd hid her true feelings from herself pretty well so she shouldn't really have been surprised that her friends hadn't seen it coming.

* * *

The Tacoma charter rode through town in tight formation. Lee at the head with Kozic and Lorca close behind. As Nomad President, Quinn rode next to Billy, the club secretary, followed by the patched members, then prospects with hangarounds bringing up the rear. Although high profile charity runs like this were an important part of club life, as a nomad, he rarely participated. Not because he avoided them, but simply because he wasn't around when they took place. He enjoyed it though, riding like this with his brothers. The sound of thunder that stopped passers by in their tracks and the feeling of camaraderie never got old.

As it was Christmas eve there would be a party tonight and like sons the world over, Quinn loved to party.

They turned the corner, and the old ladies and sweet butts gathered outside the clubhouse to welcome them back in time honoured tradition and after a good deal of hugging and back slapping everyone trooped inside.

There was little to distinguish a son's Christmas party from any other. Some of the women had made an effort and there were more than a few 'sexy Santas' wandering around. Someone had made what had been described as 'punch' but so far everyone was giving it a pretty wide birth. Sons had a healthy suspicion of anything with fruit floating in it. The food that was laid out on a long trestle table against the wall looked, to Quinn at least, like the usual party fare. Plenty of meat and bread with a token bowl of something green lurking at the back. Years of experience had taught the old ladies not to waste effort with anything fancy. As long as it came from an animal and it filled them up, the guys were happy. There were decorations too, but you had to look pretty hard to spot them in the dim half light. Some sad, colored lights did their best to give the bar area a festive feel and there was some balding tinsel wound around the stripper pole. Quinn gave a rueful grin. All the decorations in the world would do nothing to stop the clubhouse looking like what it was. A dark, dingy biker bar that hadn't seen a lick of paint in decades.

Making his way slowly through the throng, he caught a glimpse of Happy and Dee. She had the kids with her, so he guessed she was just saying goodbye. Dee rarely attended parties at the clubhouse, although she was more than happy to entertain at home and got on well with everyone. She looked over and smiled as he approached. "Hey." Danny gave him a gummy smile and wiggled in his mom's arms.

Quinn took the baby from her and rested him on his hip. "You heading home?"

"Yeah." She wrinkled her nose. "Not really my thing. You still coming for dinner tomorrow?"

"Absolutely." He shifted, taking the weight off his aching left leg. Normally he strapped it up, but he'd left all his stuff at Hap's and that extra fuck had made him late, so he'd left it. Despite the fact it was aching pretty bad now he couldn't quite bring himself to regret it.

Dee frowned. "You okay."

"Yeah." He wasn't surprised she noticed, the only person more observant than her was her old man. "Nothing a glass of Jack wont fix." He kissed the baby on the head and handed him back to his mom. I'll leave you to say your goodbyes and see you tomorrow." He kissed her on the cheek and turned towards the bar where Kozic and Lorca were deep in discussion about the merits of silicone tits. He shook his head, this would inevitably lead to the 'real/not real' conversations, which meant one of them would end up losing money. Those two really would bet on anything.

As the night wore on he noticed that Happy and a few of the other sons with young families had drifted off. Early Christmas morning with young kids was so much easier to deal with without a hangover.

He looked around from his position by the bar and his eyes fell on Lorca's old lady bossing one of the sweet butts around. If he lived to a hundred, he would never understand how Lorca put up with that gash. She may have been with him for nearly fifteen years and given him five kids, but as far as Quinn was concerned, she was still the two faced, manipulative, cheating whore she'd always been and he still believed that she couldn't be trusted. She'd been working as a stripper when he first met her, as a young, slightly naïve prospect in Winnipeg. The a slightly older, native New Yorker had seemed pretty worldly to the twenty two year old Alaskan and he'd fallen for her. Hard.

Despite his tender years he had already established himself as a pretty ruthless fighter and was earning good money in underground bare knuckle fights both in Canada and the States. Yaz had seen him at a fight and latched onto him immediately, sticking to him like glue until his winnings were spent. He didn't mind spending his money on her, he was in love, and he wanted to make her happy. He hadn't even tried to stop her stripping, although he couldn't pretend he liked the idea much. He got that she wanted to earn her own money, especially after he injured his hand and it was looking as though his fighting days were over. And it wasn't like she was fucking these guys.

He had been only months away from getting his top rocker when he'd come home unexpectedly and found her on her knees in front of some old dude. The guy probably didn't deserve the beat down he got. Certainly he would never breathe through his nose again, and maybe the two year prison sentence was fair. All Quinn knew was that he had to serve another year as a prospect on his release and Yaz had disappeared, leaving only his cut and his bike.

She'd hurt him a lot, but he was young and there were plenty more fish in the sea and he soon pushed her to the back of his mind and moved on with his life, never expecting to see her again. He couldn't believe his eyes when he'd walked into the Tacoma clubhouse a few years later and seen her, heavily pregnant and as smug as the cat that got the cream. She'd finally bagged a son, and one who was as ambitious as her.

After much internal debate he had decided to not say anything. Lorca was a few years older than him and was already SAA. And truthfully, what could he say. She was pregnant and wore his mark. Maybe she had changed her ways.

Quinn snorted and threw the jack down his throat as he watched the sweet butt hurry out, blinking away her tears. Change her ways? What a fucking joke. For a short while it had seemed that Yaz was contented to be a good old lady. She gave birth to a son, followed eighteen months later by twins, boys again. It wasn't long after, though, that her true colors began to show. Lorca had been made VP and at the same time Quinn had become the nomad president, despite his young age. Suddenly he was back on Yaz's radar. She was too stupid to realize that as a nomad, being president meant little. All she saw was the patch. When she had drunkenly pushed up on him, he had done her the huge favor of not telling Lorca. He knew the Tacoma VP had a quick temper and would be within his rights to punish her however he saw fit. But she was the mother of his kids and no matter how he viewed it, no good would come of him saying anything. So he'd pushed her away and warned her that if she ever tried a trick like that again, with him or his brothers, he would take it straight to her old man.

Anyone else would have been contrite and blamed the drink. But she'd always been a stupid bitch and had never forgiven him for rejecting her. She never missed an opportunity to get at him, even to go as so far as to imply that he and Dee had been fucking behind Happy's back. It was fortunate that Hap trusted both him and his old lady, because if he hadn't and Dee had been hurt because of her vindictiveness, he would have killed her himself.

As he held out his glass for a refill, he felt his phone vibrate. He pulled it from his pocket and opening it up, read the message. _'HappyXmas. H. xxxx' _He grinned and pushed his way through the crowds to the door. As soon as he stepped outside into the cold night air, he pressed call.

"Hi." He could here what sounded like a party in the background.

"Hey. I just got your message. Happy Christmas to you too."

"Thanks. You could have just sent a text."

"Nah, stupid fat thumbs. Quicker to call. Sounds lively, you having a good time?"

"It's okay. You?"

"It's okay, think I'd rather be fucking you though."

She giggled. "I'd rather be fucking you too."

"How drunk are you?"

"Pretty drunk, I think. You."

"More sober than you. You sober enough to not fall off my bike?"

"You sober enough to ride?"

"Yep. I don't ride drunk. So d'ya think you'll be able to hang on?" There was silence for a moment. "Helen?"

"I can't feel my face."

"Okay. Too drunk for the bike. How were you planning on getting home?"

"I'll walk. It's not far."

"Okay what's the name of the bar? I'll come and get you."

"S'okay. If anyone jumps me I'll puke all over them."

"Helen! I ain't fucking around. Where are you?"

"The Opus. D'ya know where that is?"

"I'll find it. Keep your phone on. I'll call you when I'm outside." He hung up and marched back inside to where the van keys were hanging. "Lee, He laid his hand on the Samtac president's shoulder. "I'm taking the van, I'll bring it back in the morning." He hung his cut on a hook behind the bar then headed back outside.

Pretty drunk was somewhat of an understatement. Helen wasn't, as a rule, a big drinker and the punch was more alcoholic than she had thought. As she slowly made her way outside to where Quinn was waiting it took all of her concentration to keep to anything resembling a straight line. She looked up and squinted at the big nomad leaning on a van. "Hey."

"Hey." He bent and kissed her forehead. "C'mon let's get your drunken ass home."

"I'm only a teeny bit drunken. Oops" Staggering slightly, she fell against his chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her. "You got reeeally nice arms."

He rolled his eyes and untangling himself from her, helped her into the van. "Do not puke in here." He climbed into the drivers seat. "I mean it Helen, you puke an' I'm gonna be pissed."

"Ain't gonna puke. Gonna jump your bones, mister hot biker." She frowned. "Why ain't you wearing that vest thingy?"

"Cut."

"Whatever. I wanted you to fuck me wearing that. Mmmm, that would be so niiiice."

"You do know that I'm going to remind you of every word you said in the morning don't you?"

"Don't care, I'm gonna….Gonna…."

Quinn shook his head. "Pass out?" As her eyes closed he pulled her down so that her head was resting on his thigh and gently stroked her hair.

* * *

"Ugh." Helen opened her eyes. And squinted at the man laying on his side looking at her with an amused expression on his face. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't remember?"

"I…..I…. No I don't." She swallowed as a wave of nausea washed over her. "I remember drinking something red. I…..Ugh…I'm going to ….." She scrambled out of the bed, ran to the bathroom and emptied the contents of her stomach down the pan.

Quinn leaned on the door frame, a glass of water in his hand. "Done?"

"Yeah. I think." She took the offered glass. "Thanks. What are you doing here, Rane?"

"I brought you home."

"Oh, okay. Did I call you?"

"Not exactly. You texted me. I called you back, you told me you were going to walk home so I came to get you."

"Okay." She took a sip of water and pulled a face. "I am never drinking again. Are you laughing at me?"

"Oh yes."

"I hate you."

"What you don't want me to fuck you wearing only my cut?"

"Oh dear God." She sat back on the toilet seat and put her face in her hands. "I really am never drinking again."

"Whatever you say darling." Grinning he held out his hand and led her back into the bedroom. "What time are your folks expecting you?"

"Not till midday."

"That gives you a few hours. C'mon, lets get you back into bed." He waited till she has climbed in, then laid down next to her. "Get your drunken ass over here and let me give you a cuddle."

"Shouldn't you be at Happy's?"

"Nah." He pulled her into his arms. "Right now there's nowhere I'd rather be."


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own sons of anarchy.

NOMAD

TWELVE

Unlike Happy, Quinn hated everything about Charming. The Redwood charter was as small and incestuous as the town itself and it was enveloped in the stench of corruption.

He dismounted and stretched his aching muscles. In front of him, gathered around a picnic table was, in his opinion, every thing that was wrong with the charter.

If power corrupts and absolute power corrupts absolutely then Clay Morrow, president of the mother charter, was proof of that. As far as Quinn was concerned, this was a man not to be trusted. A man who's word meant nothing. A true sociopath, he would happily trample on anyone who stood in his way. Although he kept his opinions to himself, he had always had his doubts about the circumstances surrounding his predecessor's death. Somehow, it all seemed too convenient and Clay stepped into his shoes a little too readily. There was no proof, though and everyone seemed to accept that John Teller had just met with a tragic accident. So despite his misgivings, Quinn kept quiet.

Close by as usual, was a man who lived his life just one step away from insanity. Tig Trager was an extremely dangerous man, and had often been described as Clay's pitbull. His loyalty to the club and to Clay in particular was unwavering, but he was unstable, to say the least. Under his president's tutelage he had become a fearsome sergeant at arms, although Clay kept him on a tight leash, only releasing him when he needed someone to do his dirty work. Quinn liked the guy, but knew that his impulsiveness put the club at risk.

With her hands on Clay's shoulders, stood Gemma, his old lady. Shit, he loathed that gash. He liked his women to have a bit of fire, but she overstepped her boundaries time and time again. As self proclaimed queen, she should know better, and the example she set to the other club women was not only a bad one, it was dangerous. He knew that outside of the club, the men's attitude to women was frowned on. But this was a dangerous, male dominated world and the women who frequented it had to tread carefully. A good old lady could be the making of a man, but Gemma's actions not only put herself at risk but risked the safety of her old man and the club as well.

As he walked slowly towards them, he caught sight of the unmistakable swagger of heir apparent, Jackson Teller. Happy, he knew, was fond of the kid. But he was too cocky, too sure of himself for Quinn's liking. Maybe his fellow nomad saw something of his father in him, or the potential to be a good leader. What he saw though, was a jumped up little shit that had his patch handed to him on a plate. There should be no place for nepotism in the Sons of anarchy.

He was a guest though, and would always respect the patch even if he didn't like the person wearing it. The people he approached might not know it, but the club was about more than individual members, and he would fight to the death to defend it. He smiled as Tig looked up. "Brothers." He glanced over to where Gemma was waiting impatiently to be acknowledged. "Gemma."

"Quinn." She inclined her head. "I've had the prospect make up a bed for you out back. The door's open."

He nodded his thanks and waited for her to leave. There were things he wanted to discuss with Clay, and as this was only an overnight stop on route to Vegas, this would be his only chance. Of course, this was Gemma and she either failed to see, or refused to take the hint. As soon as it became clear she wasn't going anywhere, he turned and headed to the clubhouse. "I'm gonna dump my stuff. Need a word Clay." He glanced over at Gemma. "Chapel in five?"

Clay nodded and, smirking at Gemma's peeved expression, Quinn walked through the clubhouse and deposited his bag on the bed. Then, grabbing a beer he followed Clay and Tig into church. The Charming president sat at the head of the table and flexed his hand. "What do you need Quinn?"

"There's been a bunch of attacks on the girls working the strip in Vegas. Jez isn't sure, but it looks like it's only those with connections to the sons are being targeted. He's good with the Italians, so he's pretty sure it has nothing to do with them and as far as he can tell there's no new players on the scene." Quinn swallowed his beer. "Until, they get to the bottom of who's responsible, he wants a more visible presence on the street and has asked for the nomad's help. Problem is, we're pretty thin right now, an' I was wondering if you could spare anyone, just for a week or two?"

"Sorry brother, it ain't gonna happen. This could easily be just a coincidence, just random attacks. And I ain't wasting men on protecting a bunch of whores."

"Those whores, Clay, pay good money for the son's protection. We can't leave them hanging."

"Vegas' problem, not ours."

"And if it is an attack on the sons?"

"Vegas will have to deal with it."

Quinn frowned. This wasn't how it worked. As a small charter, Charming often called on others for help, but it was a two way thing. Clay, he knew never saw it like that, even though this was easy money for whoever went and it was only till he could pull nomads off other jobs.

Tig frowned. "Maybe we could spare a couple of bodies. If this is an attack on the sons, we need to jump on it quick. If we can't offer any help, maybe we should take them off the gun runs, free up some of their own men. It wouldn't be difficult for Charming and Tucson to pick up the slack."

"Things stay as they are. So you can forget about getting your dick wet in Vegas, Tigger. There's nothing to suggest this isn't some psycho, and even if it is someone targeting the sons, it's a local issue. As long as it doesn't impact on Charming, we stay out of it." Clay stood. "Now if there's nothing else, I'm heading home."

Tig sighed as his president walked out. "Sorry man. Why don't you talk to Luanne. Some of her girls have gigs in Vegas, maybe they've heard something."

* * *

Leaning on a wall at the back of the studio, Quinn waited until filming the latest Cara Cara masterpiece was done, then wandered over to where Luanne was discussing the next scene with the camera man. She turned as he approached and grinned. "Rane Quinn. Don't tell me you've decided to take up my offer to turn you into the next Ron Jeremy."

"Tempting though that is, darling. Reckon I'll stick to what I know." He grinned and kissed her cheek. "You're looking good, Luanne."

"You too, big man." She patted his chest. "I'm guessing this isn't a social call. Why don't we take this somewhere more private."

He grinned and followed her into her office. He had always liked Luanne. Otto, he knew, worshiped her and he knew how tough it was for her with her old man inside. Despite this, she ran a successful business and at the same time was always respectful of the patches and their old ladies. As far as Quinn was concerned, Gemma could learn a few lessons from her.

She perched on the edge of her desk. "So, what can I do for you?"

"Tig tells me some of your girls work in Vegas sometimes."

"Yeah, a couple work the clubs. They got nothing to do with the sons though, an' I ain't gonna push them in that direction."

"No, no, it's nothing like that. There's been some attacks on the working girls, and we ain't sure if it's just girls connected to the sons, or if it's just random attacks. Was wondering if they'd heard anything."

"Leave it with me, I'll see what I can find out. Are you in town long?"

"Nah, leaving in the morning. If you find anything, call Tig." He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "Thanks darling. Give my regards to Otto."

* * *

It was barely light when, the next morning, he left town. He had a seven hour trip in front of him and he had no desire to stick around longer than necessary.

As he rode through the desert, he found himself getting more and more pissed with Clay's attitude. The Vegas charter had grown rich on the profits from the lap dancing club it owned and working girls that plied their trade along the strip, but if it couldn't protect the girls then those profits would soon disappear. As far as Quinn was concerned, not only did they have a moral duty to protect the girls and made good business sense as well. Of course, if it was only girls associated with the club being targeted, it meant that someone was looking to muscle their way into the action and the charter's main source of income could be lost for good.

Jez, the charter president was waiting in the chapel. He lit a cigarette as the nomad sat next to him, in the seat usually reserved for the vice president. "Thanks for coming. I got a bad feeling about this. Over the last month there have been five attacks on working girls, all under the protection of the sons." He sighed. "There was another last night. Favorite of yours actually. Lola."

"Shit. She gonna be okay?"

"She'll live. Ain't gonna be winning any beauty contests though."

"I'm sorry brother, I wish I could offer more help, but I got three guys out east, Hap's spending some time with his family and Greg and Frankie are in Canada. I tried Clay, but he can't spare anyone."

"Can't or wont?"

Quinn shrugged. "Greg reckons they can be here by the end of next week and Hap will come down with them. Till then you just got me. I'll try to help as much as I can."

* * *

"Hey baby." He gazed down at the girl laying on the hospital bed. "Shit, the fucker really worked you over."

"Bad huh?" She opened one eye as he took her hand and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Nothing that can't be fixed. Don't worry, the sons will foot the bill. I'll make sure of it." He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. "What happened?"

"I just thought he was a regular John. He picked me up in his car, drove down a quiet alley, and did this. He….. He.. The fucker raped me, Rane." She took a shuddering breath. "I'm all tore up inside."

"Shit I'm so sorry baby. This shouldn't have happened. What can you tell me about this guy?"

"He just looked… I dunno, ordinary. He was about forty I guess, heavy set. White, maybe Hispanic. It was kinda dark. His hair was black and he wore a big ring on his left hand. He knew I was connected to the sons. He called me a biker whore."

"The car?"

"Black. Big and fancy. European I think. Maybe a Merc."

"Good girl." He brought her hand up to his lips and gently kissed her fingers. "Is there anything you need?"

"No, Jez is taking care of everything. I just want you to get this bastard before he kills someone. The cops aren't going to do anything. As far as they're concerned, I'm just a hooker who got a beating, not worth their while."

"You know I wont rest till we got this asshole. You just get well. If there's anything you want, just call me."

As he walked towards his bike, Quinn could feel his teeth grind together. Lola was a good girl and didn't deserve this. He had met her years ago when she'd been stripping in a two bit dive on the outskirts of town. There was something about her attitude that he'd liked and he'd hooked her up with Jez soon after. She was too old to dance now, and only turned tricks occasionally when she needed to subsidize the meagre wages she earned in the nearby seven eleven. He had promised her that paying protection money to the sons would keep her safe and they had let her down. The fact that women associated with the sons were often targeted would never sit well with him and was one of the reasons why he was so reluctant to take an old lady. Especially when he was away so often.

Briefly his mind wandered back to the little blonde he had left in Tacoma three days ago and he allowed himself a tiny smile. He'd really enjoyed the short time they had spent together and he fully intended to repeat the experience. He knew though, that his was a dangerous world and he couldn't help but feel a little guilty that by continuing to see her he put her at risk. It sure as shit wasn't going to stop him though.


	13. Chapter 13

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTEEN

Although closing the store for a week after Christmas had seemed like a good idea at the time, after only three days Helen was beginning to regret her decision. For a start, she was bored. She had never been good at just kicking back and relaxing and she was completely at a loss with what she was supposed to do with her time. He apartment gleamed and her closets were reorganized. Spending time with her parents didn't appeal especially as her mother had shown no sign of forgiving her for dumping Steve. Christmas day had been bad enough. They had never been particularly lively affairs, but the combination of her mother's bad mood, a grandmother who needed reminding who everyone was every five minutes, two smug cousins and a raging hangover was not conducive to creating a party atmosphere. Helen was sure that her mom would have sat her on the naughty chair if she thought she could get away with it. The only good thing about the day had been sneaking off early to meet up with Rane.

They hadn't planned to get together again. He'd called to see how she was feeling and to apologize for leaving before she woke up again and one thing had led to another. She had to admit that blasting down the highway on the back of his Harley followed by the most mind blowing sex ever was the best Christmas present she'd had for a long time. Rane Quinn certainly knew how to show a girl a good time.

Now though, she felt flat and, for want of a better word, twitchy. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get him out of her head and it was beginning to freak her out a little. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. All she'd wanted was something uncomplicated and fun, not to have the big biker worm his way under her skin after such a short time. With a deep sigh, she pulled her sweats from the closet. She hadn't run for years, but suddenly now seemed like a good time to start. Hopefully by the end of it she'd be exhausted and all thoughts of broad chests and inked, muscular arms would be driven from her mind.

She'd been running for less then ten minutes when she became aware of her cell vibrating. Without checking the caller ID she pressed 'answer.' "Hello?"

"Hey."

"Rane, Hi." She sank down onto a nearby bench, trying to catch her breath. "I wasn't expecting to hear from you."

"Just thought as I got a few spare minutes, I'd say hi. Why you panting. You in the middle of a fuck."

"Do you really think if I was, that I'd answer the phone? Actually I was running."

"Running? Shit, why would you do that? Only time I run is if some fucker's chasing me."

"I need to take more exercise. Thought now was a good time to start."

"From what I've seen you're pretty fit. Shit girl I keep my self in pretty good shape, and you wore me out. You get any fitter, you'll kill me."

She laughed. "Didn't seem like you had any trouble keeping up."

"You're kidding, I can hardly stand up straight."

"I don't believe that for one minute." She opened her water bottle and took a huge swig. "Why you really calling Rane?"

"I dunno really. Was sitting waiting for my brother an' I figured I could spend the time talking dirty to my favorite shop girl."

"Am I really your favorite shop girl?"

"Well, there's a girl who works at the local Wal-Mart…"

"Rane!"

"Okay, demanding bitch. Yes you're my favorite shop girl."

"And you're my favorite nomad."

"Exactly how many nomads do you know?"

"Including you? Um… One."

"You got a smart mouth on you, woman. Reckon I need to put you in your place when I see you next."

"Oh yeah big man? And just how do you plan on doing that?" Helen squeezed her thighs together in an attempt to stop herself from squirming.

"Oh you just wait. I'm gonna pull down those lace panties of yours, put you over my knee and spank you till those beautiful cheeks turn pink."

"Rane?" It was barely a whisper.

"Yeah, darling?"

"I'm getting really wet."

"You want me to spank you?"

"Yes."

"Anything else?"

"I want to feel your big fat cock inside me." Her voice was low and husky. "I want you to make me scream."

"Oh I'm gonna make you scream baby, I'm gonna feast on you. Shit girl, I can almost taste you." He looked up as Jez and his big SAA, Cory crossed the the alley to their bikes. "Fuck, baby, I gotta go. Gonna be tricky riding when I'm this hard."

"I'm sorry. Stay safe."

"Always. Take care."

Helen leaned back and closing her eyes tried to compose herself. Fuck. Who was she kidding. Something was happening here. Something neither of them had planned on.

Trying discretely to adjust himself, Quinn mounted his bike and fired it up, waiting for his brothers to do likewise. He hadn't been thinking when he called her, he just wanted to hear her voice. Now though, he needed to get his head back into the game.

* * *

No one knew better, what was happening in Vegas than Valentino Moretti. Every club owner and every pimp paid him ten percent of their profit for the privilege of operating in the town. The days when the mob ran the casinos may have been over, but their influence was still felt, and even the sons, with charters all over the world paid tribute to his family. Quinn couldn't argue with the logic of going to him for intel, but to be in his office, unarmed and without his patch, didn't sit well with him.

Moretti's office was designed to impress and intimidate and as he stood behind the Vegas president, Quinn had to admit it was doing a pretty good job. It wasn't just the size, although it was huge. The massive, marble topped desk stood on a raised platform meaning that anyone in front of it was immediately made to feel smaller. He allowed himself a small smile, it now made sense why Jez had insisted that the two biggest sons accompanied him. You didn't get to be president of one of the richest charters in America by not understanding how to play power games.

The men by the door were wearing thousand dollar suits that were cut to almost hide the nine millimeters they were carrying. Quinn shifted his weight slightly and glanced over to where Cory was standing and they both took a step closer to Jez.

Moretti smiled. "Jez. Please sit. What do you need?" He knew of course. They were here for help, but he was going to make him ask.

Jez sat and leaned forward. "As you know, there has been five attacks on our girls over the last month. We have information is that the attacker is targeting the sons."

"You think someone is looking to muscle in on your action?"

Jez shrugged. "No idea. That's why we're here. If there's a new player in town, I'm guessing you'd know about it."

"I wish I could help. I'm not happy with the idea of some psycho stalking the streets and less happy with the idea that this is someone looking to oust the sons. I'll look into it, but if this turns out to be some biker gang shit, I expect you to make that right. You know how this works, Jez. Gang wars are bad for business and trust me you do not want the family to get involved."

"As far as we know there's no beefs with anyone, but trust me, Valentino, we are doing everything we can to put a stop to this. Problem is, we're short of manpower right now and could do with extra muscle on the street."

"Now that I can help you with. It don't come cheap though."

"Of course, money's not a problem."

"Actually it's not money I'm interested in."

"Oh?"

"I need guns."

Jez rubbed his forehead. "Valentino. We don't deal in guns."

"No you don't. But Charming does. What I need, is for you to arrange a sit down with Clay Morrow. I'm sure we can come to some mutually beneficial arrangement."

This was not good. As he walked back to his bike, Quinn felt increasingly uncomfortable. He didn't doubt that Clay would be happy to do business with the mob. What was bothering him, was why Valentino Moretti wanted to business with Clay.


	14. Chapter 14

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

FOURTEEN

"I don't like this, Jez." Quinn paced around the chapel. "Why would Moretti want to use the sons? If we ain't careful we're gonna get sucked into something bad."

"What choice do I have?" Jez took a huge drag on his joint. "Half the patches are tied up running the guns down south. I ain't got enough bodies to watch all the girls and work security in the club."

"There has to be another option. Clay will be more than happy to jump into bed with the mob if it means more cash for Charming, but it's gonna be Vegas that gets caught up in any shit storm that it causes."

"This could be a one off. Maybe all he wants is a single shipment in payment for services provided."

Quinn shook his head. "You know there's more to it than that. If that was all it was, he wouldn't be asking for a sit down with Clay. Call Tucson. See if they can spare anyone. Just for a few days. If Moretti calls, stall him. Give him some bullshit about a supply issue. I'm gonna do some digging."

Jez watched as he walked back out into the clubhouse. He knew that the big nomad was probably one of the best connected of all the sons. Twenty years on the road meant that between Alaska and Mexico, he had at some point, come into contact with every one, from Dons to gangbangers. If Rane Quinn didn't know them, then they probably weren't worth knowing. "Hey Quinn. I'm gonna need answers quick. Moretti ain't a man to keep waiting."

Quinn raised his hand in acknowledgement and strutted outside. He needed to think, and to do that, he needed to ride.

* * *

He had been riding for over two hours and as he pulled up outside the ornate gates of a palatial residence just outside town, he couldn't quite push down the flutter of fear in the pit of his stomach. He'd called in an awful lot of favours to obtain an audience with the man who lived behind those gates at such short notice. He figured though, if you wanted answers, the place you were going to get them was at the top.

"What do you want buddy?" The gorilla at the gate looked him up and down.

He killed the engine. "Name's Quinn, I got an appointment with Mr De Luca."

"Okay." The gate swung open and the gorilla waved him through. "Mr De Luca is expecting you."

Never before had Quinn seen so much marble. It was everywhere. As he stood, getting relieved of his weapons by the two goons who were guarding the front door, he couldn't help but gaze in awe. The whole hallway was a temple to bad taste and he was pretty sure the rest of the house would look the same. Of course he was no expert in interior design, then again neither was the person who decorated this place.

"Okay, follow me." Swallowing, he followed the guard across the huge expanse of floor and into an even more impressive office than the one he'd been in earlier.

"Ah Mr Quinn. Please take a seat."

Small and somewhat wizened, Mario De Luca looked like the kind of old guy who spent his days feeding pigeons in the park. Quinn knew though, that appearances could be deceptive. The man opposite him was the head of one of the most powerful families in Nevada, maybe even the whole of America. One nod from him and he was a dead man. "I really appreciate you agreeing to see me at such short notice, Mr De Luca."

"You saved my nephew's life in Attica. I'm indebted to you."

Quinn shrugged. "Wasn't gonna stand by and watch him get kicked to death by those assholes. Anyone would've done the same." Anyone who knew who his uncle was at least.

"But they didn't, Mr Quinn. You did. Now if you don't mind I'm a busy man, what do you need?"

"It's kind of delicate, but I need information." He hesitated. This could easily backfire if he didn't choose the right words.

De Luca frowned. "Go on."

"Is there any reason why you or any of your capos would be looking for an alternative gun supplier?"

"Someone has approached your club?"

"I ain't keen on naming names, not even to you. I ain't a rat. I just don't want the sons treading on anyone's toes or getting caught up in any wars that don't concern them."

"That's a very admirable sentiment and I don't wish to put you in a difficult position, so I will say only this. No transactions of any kind will take place without my express permission. I have not given permission for the sons to supply guns to this organization. Am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal."

"Is that all?"

"Pretty much. Thank you for your time." Quinn stood and held out his hand.

"It was a pleasure Mr Quinn." For such a frail looking guy, his handshake was surprisingly firm. "You do realize that I will find out who it was who approached the sons, and when I do, there will be consequences?"

"As long as it doesn't blow back on the sons, it ain't none of my concern."

"And if it does?"

Quinn smiled. "I guess you'll discover that the sons aren't the little tin pot organization you think we are."

"Is that a threat?"

"Nope. Just saying how it is."

De Luca chuckled. "Can't make up my mind if you're brave or stupid."

"Way I see it, don't make much difference when it comes to war. The sons and your family have had a good relationship for a long time. I want to see it continue. That's why I came to you. But by doing that we will have pissed someone else off. So when you go in guns blazing, please remember who gave you the heads up."

"You know what? I think I like you, Mr Quinn. If you ever decide to swap your leathers for a suit, give me a call. There's always room in our organization for a man like you."

I'll stick to what I know, I think. Besides, ain't any Italian blood running through these veins."

"That's too bad. Now please, don't let me keep you."

As he walked back to his bike, Quinn released a breath he didn't know he was holding. He was still no nearer to finding out why Moretti wanted a sit down with Clay or who was behind these attacks, but he couldn't shake the feeling that the club was being used as a pawn in a much bigger game. At least, though, he now knew that what ever it was that he was planning hadn't been sanctioned by De Luca.

It was getting dark and he was tired and hungry, but he still had one more call to make. He knew it was a gamble showing his hand this early in the game, but if Moretti was planning a coup, he needed to make sure the sons weren't caught in the crossfire.

* * *

As it was still relatively early, the Milano club was pretty empty. A couple of guys propped up the bar at the far end of the room and a small group of college types gathered around a podium as a leggy blonde wound herself around the pole. Quinn ran his finger around the collar of the black, button down shirt and grimaced. He knew that dressed in his usual attire he'd have never got through the door, but it didn't mean he liked it. Despite the familiar burning in his thigh, he kept his stride even. He was well aware of eyes on him as he approached the VIP area, and he knew that they would immediately pick up on any sign of weakness.

As soon as he reached the roped off area at the bottom of a flight of stairs, his progress was halted by two goons. He grinned. "It's all cool fellas, I'm here to see Mr Moretti."

"Is he expecting you?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure he'll want to hear what I have to say. My name is Quinn and I'm president of the nomad charter of the sons."

The two guards exchanged a look, then one turned and headed up the stairs. Mr Moretti hated to be bothered here, but they knew he had reached out to the sons, and the man in front of them didn't look like someone who would be put off easily.

Less than two minutes later, he was back. "You got five minutes. Follow me."

Some things are universal, one of them is that there will always be girls that are attracted to bad boys. Quinn had to admit as he looked at the man sitting in front of him, a girl on either side of him, that designer suits and Rolex watches attracted a better class of whore. He smiled and admired their asses as Morreti sent them away so they could talk in private.

"Like what you see, Mr Quinn? I can hook you up if you want."

Quinn shrugged. "Nah I'm good." Without waiting to be asked, he pulled up a low stool and sat opposite the Italian.

Moretti frowned but let this show of disrespect go. "Talk."

"Why do you want to buy guns from the sons?"

"That isn't any concern of yours."

Quinn gave a small half smile. "It is when what you're planning on doing hasn't been sanctioned by your boss."

"You need to stay out of this, Mr Quinn."

"Oh I fully intend to, which is why I will be advising Clay not to do business with you. If you want to start a war, fine, I don't give a shit. But you ain't gonna be doing it with the son's guns."

"I think you are underestimating, my influence in this town. I would hate to see any more of your girls getting hurt, or your little club taking a hit."

Quinn's smile got wider as his suspicions were confirmed. "Oh I'm fully aware of how powerful you are, Mr Moretti, an' I know that compared to your family, mine might seem small and insignificant. But you can die just as easy as the rest of us. You fuck with the sons and you better start sleeping with one eye open, cos I will be coming for you, and the next time we meet I ain't gonna be so nice an' polite."

"You, my friend, are walking on very thin ice. I think you'd better leave before I lose my temper." Moretti leaned forward. "No one threatens me and gets away with it."

"I ain't here to threaten you." Quinn stood, shifting his weight on to his right leg as the pain in his thigh flared. "I'm just here to give you a friendly warning. You ain't the only one in this town with friends in high places and your ambitions haven't gone unnoticed. As I said before. I ain't interested in any power plays. But you try an' involve my club and it will come back an' bite you."

His exit was unhurried. It was important to never show fear, and honestly he wasn't afraid. He did know that he had just made himself a target though, but hopefully by putting himself forward he would take the focus from the rest of the club and those associated with it. And hopefully Moretti would soon be permanently out of the picture. All they had to do was keep everyone safe while De Luca cleaned house.

* * *

As soon as he got back to the clubhouse, he pulled out his cell.

"Hello?"

"Hap, listen man, I'm sorry to have to do this, but I need you here now. Talk to Lee, see if he can free any patches, as many as possible."

"Okay, we can be there in a couple of days."

"Appreciate it, brother. Tell Dee I'm sorry."

Happy barked a short laugh. "Fuck, brother! You can tell her yourself, she's gonna be pissed."

Dee was indeed pissed. True to his word, as soon as he'd got off the phone to Happy, Quinn had called her. It was the least he could do. "I'm sorry, baby girl."

"You promised Rane. A month you said."

"I know, I'll make it up to you, I swear. But I really need your old man here. Ain't no one I trust more to watch my back."

"Shit, don't tell me any more, I don't think I want to know."

"Just remember, Dee. Your old man is one of the best, he'll come back to you whole."

"And you?"

"Yeah, me too."

"Okay, stay safe."

"Always. Kiss the kids for me."

* * *

Albert Gjoni leaned on his black Mercedes and lit a cigarette as he watched the little Asian girl walk up and down the street. Out of the corner of his eye he caught sight of a Harley and with a sigh, climbed back into his car. It looked like the sons were out in force tonight. Of all the jobs he'd been given, this was one of his favorites. He'd often been used as muscle for the Italians when they wanted to keep their hands clean. It was fine by him. As an Albanian illegal immigrant, he was never going to find legitimate work and he had always been good with his fists. But to get some dirty whores to play with, well that was a bonus. He was going to have to be careful though, the sons didn't take kindly to their property being damaged. Oh well, he could wait. If he couldn't pull her off the street, he'd follow her home and have her there.

He was just about to light another cigarette when his cell rang. "Yeah?"

"Albert. I need you at the club now. Got another job for you."


	15. Chapter 15

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

FIFTEEN

All Quinn wanted was a cold beer and something to eat. They were going to have to wait though. Jez had been waiting for him. Reluctantly he followed the Vegas president into the chapel and lit a cigarette in the vague hope that it would take the edge off the hunger that was gnawing at his stomach. Jez lit his own cigarette. "Talk to me, brother."

"Reckon there's a shit storm heading our way. I still ain't sure who's behind these attacks or why, but Moretti is definitely looking to turn it to his advantage."

"Could it be him who's behind them?"

Quinn shrugged. "I do know that De Luca, hasn't sanctioned the gun deal with the sons."

"You went to De Luca? Fuck, man. You got balls of steel?" Jez's eyebrows shot up. "I'll call Clay. Moretti will still probably try to reach out to him, even if he can't go through us."

"Makes sense. You gotta emphasise how important it is that he doesn't sell that asshole any guns. We both know what Clay's like. All he's gonna see are dollar signs. Make it clear that it will bring a shit load of trouble and not just on the Vegas charter. The De Luca family will squash the sons like flies."

"I gotta know man. How the fuck did you manage a face to face with De Luca? It's probably easier to see the Pope."

"Long story. Let's just say, he owed me."

"He owed you? Jesus, I'm so glad you're on our side."

Quinn chuckled. "I ain't on his Christmas present list just yet." He stood and stretched. "I called Hap, he's on his way and bringing some Samtac patches with him. Me going to the boss is gonna put us on Moretti's shit list and we need to be prepared."

Jez nodded. "I'm gonna take the girls off the streets, and none of the dancers or old ladies go anywhere unaccompanied. I've had enough women hurt under my watch. If we take a financial hit, so be it."

Quinn nodded approvingly. "We will get to the bottom of this. Right now though, I'm hungry an' I need a beer."

"Ok. Thanks brother."

* * *

Tig was late and Gemma was going to be pissed. He had hoped that maybe he could sneak under her radar. He very nearly pulled it off too. "Tigger."

"Gem." He turned and grinned apologetically. "Yeah, yeah. I know. I'll make up the time."

Gemma smirked. "I hope she was worth it. Oh and Clay's in the clubhouse, wants to talk to you before you start work."

Clay looked up as his sergeant at arms walked over to the bar and poured himself a mug of coffee. "Glad you could make it."

Tig shrugged. "What do you want boss?"

"Had two very interesting phone calls. Jez called last night. Valentino Moretti approached him, he's looking for a new gun supply, he wants a sit down."

"Okay."

"No, not okay apparently. According to Jez, this hasn't been sanctioned and his boss already has been made aware of his plans."

"So we don't deal with him. Moretti might have clout in Vegas, but De Luca…Shit, brother. That man's reach spreads a long way. I got no stomach to go to war with the mob."

"That was my first thought. Then, this morning, I got a call from Moretti. He's got a long shopping list, brother."

"Tell me you ain't thinking about dealing with this asshole."

"I take you don't think we should."

"Jez is right. Shit like that could start a war. You take it to the table, I guarantee you, it will be voted down. Even if the shit don't reach charming, brothers are going to get hurt."

"I guess I gotta call Moretti and tell him it ain't gonna happen." Clay shrugged. "Too bad. Deal like that coulda made us all rich."

"Money ain't everything, bro."

Clay watched as his brother disappeared outside and pulled out his cell. "Laroy? Need to see you, somewhere discrete. Got a proposition for you."

* * *

Moretti sat and waited for the arrival of Albert Gjoni.

For the last year Albert had been useful in threatening the pimps and their girls that worked the strip, meaning he could step in and pick up the slack. Cutting out the middle man had maximized his profits. Unfortunately they were having little impact on his ever increasing gambling debts. He knew if word of his addiction got back to De Luca, he would be in serious trouble. He may be married to his niece, but that wouldn't protect him. He had been skimming funds, and that never went unpunished.

The door opened and Gjoni walked in. "Mr Moretti. What do you need?"

"I think I may have underestimated the sons. I think we need to change tactics."

"Go on."

"Targeting the girls will just put more sons on the streets. We need them to drop their guard. We back off for a while."

"Okay. What do you want me to do?"

"There's a nomad. Big guy. Name's Quinn. I'm guessing if they think the heat's off, he'll leave town. When he does, you'll be following."

"You want him dead?"

"Yes, Albert. I want him dead."

"What about the guns? My contact is getting impatient."

"Tell your contact that it may take a while longer, but the deal is still on the table. They will get their guns."

"And De Luca?"

"I will deal with De Luca. He is not your concern. You just deal with the biker. Oh, and make it slow, I want that disrespectful bastard to suffer."

* * *

Over the next week things started to settle and the tension surrounding the sons started to ease. True to his word, Jez pulled the girls off the street. They weren't happy but he had explained that if they continued to work the strip, the sons couldn't guaranty their protection. They needed to earn though, so some relocated to different parts of town and took their chances and others, with the clubs blessing, worked from the clubhouse.

The extra patches meant they maintained a high visibility and none of the women went anywhere unaccompanied. So as one week turned into two, with no further attacks and Clay promising that he wouldn't be dealing with Moretti, the sons started to relax.

"You ok, brother?" Happy joined Quinn on the steps of the clubhouse.

"I guess. Just feeling a little twitchy." He knew his brothers all seemed to feel that a crisis had been averted and already some had returned to Tacoma and Tucson as soon as the rest of the nomads had shown up. Despite this, he couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia. Every time he rode out, he was convinced he was being followed.

Happy grinned. "You need to get laid."

"Hardly." Immediately the image of the little blonde shop girl flashed before him. With the extra women that were occupying the clubhouse at the moment he'd taken a different one to his bed every night he'd been staying there. Hadn't found one he'd wanted to wake up with yet though. He looked up as Lola walked out clutching two bottles of beer. Although much of the swelling had gone down, her face was still a mass of bruises. "Thought you guys could use a cold drink. It's too goddamned hot out here."

"Thanks, baby girl." Quinn took the bottle and shuffled to one side. "Join us." Lola sat next to him and he brushed her hair away from her face. "You're looking better."

"No I'm not. I look a fucking mess." She sighed. "Well I wanted out of the game. Looks like I got no choice now. I'm never gonna pull a john looking like this, and I'm pretty sure I'm even more fucked up inside."

"You'll heal." He put his arm around her shoulders and kissed her temple. "You okay for money?"

"Yeah. Jez is taking care of me."

"Well if there's anything you need, you let me know."

Happy sat quietly drinking his beer. He knew Quinn had a good reputation among the club whores and was well liked by the old ladies, and listening to him and Lola, he could understand why. Unlike many of his brothers, he was always respectful, kind even. He may still have been a fuck 'em and chuck 'em kind of guy, but he wasn't cruel. For a while he had been convinced that he and Dee were fucking behind his back. Accusing them of cheating the way he had though. Fuck that was a stupid move. Sure he'd been in a bad place at the time, and he'd been aware of what others were whispering, but this was his old lady and his best friend. He stood and pulled out his cell. "Better call my ol' lady or she'll rip me a new one."


	16. Chapter 16

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

SIXTEEN

It had been nearly four weeks since Helen had seen Quinn, and her life had fallen into a routine of sorts. Every morning, she would wake up and check her phone, shower, check her phone. On the days she was working, she would sometimes go a whole two hours before again, checking her phone. Her dad had started coming in for two days a week and on her days off she occupied herself with hunting for a new apartment with decent sound insulation, wandering around second hand bookshops, and checking her phone.

She hadn't expected to miss him, after all they had hardly spent any time together. She certainly hadn't expected to worry so much. He had called a few times and although it was great to hear his voice, the last call had unsettled her. Despite his best efforts to hide it, she could hear the tension in his voice. She hadn't asked what was wrong, was pretty sure he wouldn't have told her if she had, but something was definitely bothering him.

The shop was too quiet, in three hours the only customers had been an old lady looking for something for her granddaughter and a couple of teenagers who'd bought a comic and a Spiderman figure. For what felt like the thousandth time, she checked her phone.

The door opened and Abigail breezed in, accompanied by her mom and baby brother. "Hi, Helen. I was a good girl at the dentist an' mommy said I can have a toy. I wanna dog or a my little pony or a book, so daddy can read it to me when he comes home."

Dee rolled her eyes. "I'm amazed she shut up long enough for the dentist to look in her mouth." She glanced at the sleeping baby. "I never thought I'd say this, but I really hope he takes after his dad."

Helen laughed. "I think it's cute."

"Yeah it is. But boy, do I wish she came with an off switch." She watched as her daughter turned her attention to the teddy in the corner. "Especially when Hap's away."

"She misses him?"

"Yeah. He's a real hands on dad when he's around, and she doesn't really understand why he goes away so much." She grinned. "How about you?"

"Me? I'm fine."

"So you're not missing Rane at all?"

"I…."

Dee's grin got wider. "If you're not busy, why don't you come round this evening. There's a bottle of Chablis in my fridge and I hate drinking alone."

"Okay, I think I'd like that."

"Me too. It will be nice to have an adult conversation for a change. Do you like fajitas?"

"Love them. I finish up here about six, so I can be at yours for seven."

"Perfect. Hey Abs. You decided what you want yet?"

"I want a book for daddy to read when he gets home."

"Daddy might not be home for a while sweetheart. Why not wait and till he is and you can choose one together."

Abi inserted her forefinger up her left nostril as she gave the idea some thought. "I still get a toy now as well though?"

"Of course."

"Okay. Can I have a pony?"

"Sure." Dee walked over and took a pink pony from the shelf.

"Not pink, mommy. Ponies aren't pink. I want the spotty one."

As she put it on the counter, Helen shook her head. "It's on the house. Call it a late Christmas present."

* * *

As soon as Helen walked into the kitchen, Dee handed her a large glass of wine "You have no idea how much I am looking forward to this. It's been a long day. Please, sit down."

She sat at the table and sipped her wine. "Thank you." She watched as her host busied herself with the fajitas. "That smells great."

"It's Hap's mom's recipe. She used to make them when we were kids."

"You and Happy grew up together?"

"Yeah, we were neighbors. I've known him all my life."

"So you were like childhood sweethearts?"

Dee laughed. "Oh no. We've only been together for eight years. Maybe later, if we break open the second bottle, I'll tell you the whole sordid tale." She took a huge bowl of salad and put it on the table. "It's nice to cook grown up food for a change. Hap always bitches at me for not eating when he's away, but it isn't worth cooking for one."

"How do you stay so calm, with him being away all the time?"

Dee turned and smiled a little sadly. "You think I'm calm? Trust me, sweetheart, inside I'm freaking out. If he doesn't call I freak, when the phone rings, I freak. I don't sleep, I don't eat properly. You want me to go on?"

"Does he know?"

"Some. Not that it makes any difference. He went nomad so he can be there for his mom. He wants us to move back to Cali. That way we can all be together and he can patch into a charter." She sighed. "I know it makes sense and I love the California sunshine. But I'll really miss this place."

She fell silent as she served the food, and Helen wondered if she had touched a nerve. This was why Rane wouldn't take an old lady. "If it means you can all be together again, that's a good thing isn't it?"

"Yeah it is. It's stupid to grow so attached to a house, but there's a lot of memories here."

"You can always make new ones."

"Rane was right about you." Dee grinned. "You are smart."

"If I was smart I'd have never got involved with him." She sighed. "I thought it would be easy. Him just drifting into town, having some hot sex, then him drifting out again. Problem is." She hesitated, reluctant to say it out loud. "Problem is, I like him."

"He likes you too. I guess I should feel bad for pushing you two together, but I don't. I'm not going to lie to you. There have been times when I have hated that Hap is a son. But truthfully, there's not one thing I'd change about him." She sipped her wine. "Rane has always been adamant that he'd never take an old lady and I know if you want to walk away, he wouldn't stop you. But I've seen you two together, and I've seen the look on his face when he talks about you. He likes you, Helen. He likes you a lot."

As they ate, their conversation turned to other things. Helen told Dee about her love of music and her plans to become a music teacher. Dee talked about her kids and how she looked forward to going back to work. As Dee went to pour more wine into her glass, Helen put out her hand. "No more. I have to drive home."

"You've already had too much to drive. Stay here. There's plenty of room."

"Are you sure."

"Of course, it's pretty much open house here. Especially when Hap's home."

By the time they had cracked open the second bottle, they had moved into the lounge and both were pretty buzzed. Dee grinned. "I am so going to regret this in the morning. Crappy nappies and hangovers are not a good combination."

"Rather you than me." Helen laughed. "Not that I wont be hung over as well."

"Yeah, Rane said you were a real lightweight. He reckoned you were puking all over the place Christmas morning."

"I was not! I puked once. In the toilet. Shit I can't believe he told you that."

"I suppose you didn't tell him you wanted him to fuck you wearing his cut either."

"I…I might have." She grinned, sheepishly. "I can't help it if I think he's hot."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"Yeah, he's called a few times." She frowned. "Why are you grinning?"

"Oh no reason." Her grin got wider. "I knew he liked you."

"You really think he's sitting in Vegas, pining for me?"

"Honestly? No, I don't. Rane's a player. Women love him and he knows it. He's different with you though. I get the feeling you're more than just a fuck to him."

"When Happy's away…." She couldn't finish the question.

"Happy's my old man. When we got together, I made it clear, if I caught him cheating, I'd walk. He knows I mean it. I've forgiven him for a lot of shit over the years. But to me, it's about respect and treating others how you want to be treated. If he loves me and the kids, he'll not risk losing us for a quick fumble with some nameless whore in the back of the clubhouse."

"I hadn't given much thought to what Rane would be doing when he was away. I just assumed there'd be others like me." She placed her glass on the coffee table. "All I was looking for was to have some fun."

"You didn't plan on falling for him."

"I can't have fallen for him. How could I? I hardly know him."

"I'm not sure that makes any difference."

"What about you and Happy? You said you'd known him all your life."

"There's never been a time when I didn't love him. Even when we were with other people." She chuckled. "And before you ask. No, I'm still not drunk enough."

"Mommy." Abi stood in the doorway, her eyes huge and her black curls, wilder than ever.

"Hey sweetheart. What's up? Can't you sleep?"

"I want daddy."

Dee sighed. "I know, sweetheart. Me too." She walked over and picked her up. "C'mon lets get you back to bed. We can phone daddy in the morning."

When, fifteen minutes later, Dee returned. Her mood was more sombre. "Poor kid. She's such a daddy's girl. I'm not sure Hap realizes just how hard it is for her."

"I've seen him with her. It must be tough on him too." Helen smiled as her new friend joined her on the sofa. "I guess that's why he wants you in Cali."

* * *

Like the rest of the house, Dee and Happy's guest room had been tastefully decorated. It was a little masculine for her tastes but she guessed that most of their guests were Happy's brothers. The bed though, was ridiculously comfortable and almost as soon as her head hit the pillow, Helen's eyes began to close. She was just drifting off, when her cell buzzed. She smiled as she checked the caller ID. "Hey."

"Hey baby. Shit were you asleep?"

"Not quite. What's up?"

"Nothing, everything's fine. Hap just got off the phone with Dee. Reckons she's been getting drunk with you."

"We haven't been getting drunk. She invited me round for a meal."

"So you're not too drunk to drive home then?"

"Just because I'm not driving home. Doesn't mean I'm drunk." She grinned. "And while we're on the subject. Care to explain why Dee is giving me shit about me wanting you to fuck me wearing your cut."

He laughed. God she loved that sound. "I warned you I wasn't going to let that go."

"I hate you Rane Quinn."

"You keep telling yourself that, darling. I guess you wont want to see me when I'm in town next week then?"

"Weeell, I'll have to check my diary. But I might be able to squeeze you into my busy schedule."

"You know you're cancelling everything as we speak."

"Wow! Cocky much." She laid back and her hand found it's way between her legs. "So what do you plan on doing to me when you get here?"

"Oh baby I'm gonna do what ever you want. I bet you dying to feel my big fat cock inside you. I'm gonna pound inside your beautiful warm wet pussy until you scream, is that what you want?"

"You gonna wear your cut?"

"Sure baby. I'll ride you while I'm wearing my cut." He chuckled as he heard her moan. "Dirty little bitch. How wet are you."

"I'm soooo wet for you. I want your big fat cock so bad."

"And you're gonna get it. Shit, I'm sorry, baby. I gotta go. I'll see you next week."

"Rane, I…"

"Yeah, me too. I'll see you soon."


	17. Chapter 17

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

SEVENTEEN

"Shit. I gotta go." Just once it would be nice to finish a phone call. "Hey!" He strode across the lot to the back of the clubhouse. "Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

Lola stopped, her hand resting on the door handle of her car. "Home."

"I don't think so, lady. Now get your ass back in that clubhouse."

"C'mon, Rane. I feel like a fucking charity case. I just want to go back to normal."

With his hand under her chin, he lifted her face to the light. Apart from a still ugly scar across her cheek and rapidly fading bruises, it was pretty much healed. "You are not a charity case. Lola. We take care of our own, you know that."

"But I hate that I can't pay my way. All the other girls are still working, but I just can't." She sniffed and looked away. "It's stupid, I know. After all, I'm just a whore. But I can't stand the thought of anyone touching me."

"Oh baby." Gently he pulled her to his chest and wrapped his arms around her. "When I find the asshole who did this to you, I'm going to cut off this balls and leave the fucker to bleed out. It don't matter how you earn a living, no one has the right to do that to you."

"But what if I'm too damaged? Inside? What if it feels wrong?" She fell silent and pressed her face against his chest. "Rane?"

"What do you need, baby?"

"Will you? I need to know if I can. I need to be with someone I trust."

"You sure? I don't want to hurt you."

"You wont. Please, Rane. I need to know."

He didn't take her back into the clubhouse, instead he drove her cage to her tiny house on the edge of town. As soon as they were in the bedroom, with his hands on her shoulders, he turned her to face him. "If you want to stop, you say."

"Okay. I got to tell you, I'm still pretty beat up. It's not pretty." She pulled off her tee shirt and Quinn grimaced. Across her ribs was a mass of yellowing bruises, and when he ran his had down her back, he could feel the scabs from where she'd been dragged along the floor.

Gently, he pushed he hair away from her face and kissed her. "Just keep remembering that under those bruises, you're still the same girl you always were." He sat on the bed and pulled her down with him. "You sure this is what you want?"

Lola wiggled out of her jeans and laid back on the bed, her eyes tightly shut. "Yeah. Just do it."

Without undressing he laid next to her and laid his hand on her stomach. "Open your eyes."

"I…I can't."

"Then this isn't going to happen." He pulled her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Don't try and rush things. It will come."

"Can we stay here? Just for a little while."

"Sure, baby." There were a hundred places he'd rather be, but he didn't have the heart to push her away.

She snuggled closer. "Rane?"

"Yeah?"

"Who was that you were on the phone to?"

"No one. Just a friend."

"Sounded like more than just a friend." She rolled over and grabbed two cigarettes. She lit one, passed it to him then lit her own. "What's she like,"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm curious. I've known you for years and we must've fucked dozens of times, but you've never called me, and I'm betting that's the same for all your other women. So why did you call this one?" She grinned. "C'mon Rane, what she got that the rest of us don't?"

"I dunno. She's cute, real pretty. Nice body, not too skinny." He smiled. "She's funny and smart. And horny as hell."

"That's it? What does she do?"

"Right now she runs her dad's toy store, but she wants to go back to school and train to be a music teacher. She'll be good too, she's great with kids."

"Wow." Lola rolled over and kissed him on the cheek. "Who'd have thought it. Rane Quinn's in love."

"Ha ha, very funny. I don't think a few phone calls means I'm in love."

"A few huh?" She laughed. "How long you known her?"

"Not long. We met a few months ago. But we got together just before Christmas."

"And you know all that about her. How long you known me?"

"I dunno, years."

"And what do you know about me?"

"I…er….um."

"I rest my case."

"Lola, that don't mean shit."

"Sure it don't babe." She grabbed her tee shirt and pulled it back over her head. "C'mon, let's get back to the clubhouse. We can get drunk an' you can tell me all about….."

"Ain't telling you shit."

"Okay, whatever." She pulled on her jeans and watched as he crossed her small bedroom in two paces. "Hey, Rane."

"What?"

"You do like her though?"

He grinned. "Yeah. I like her."

* * *

Finally it was looking like they were about to hit the road. Albert sat in his anonymous grey Toyota and watched as the five bikers readied themselves, for their trip.

The payment for the head of Rane Quinn was extremely generous, but Albert had already eaten into a considerable chunk of it. He had been using a snot nosed kid to watch the club from the boarding house opposite, and employing a PI to run the registration on the bikes that were parked outside the clubhouse. So far all he knew was that the heavy set older guy, the shaven headed guy and the blonde, all lived in Tacoma. The little guy with a limp, hailed from New York and still kept a place there. Of Quinn, though, he still knew nothing. There was no address, no credit rating. Apart from his criminal record, it was like the guy didn't exist.

He would have liked to have taken the big guy down before he left town, but Moretti had made it clear that the hit wasn't to take place within the city limits. He wanted to make sure that the big nomad's death would not blow back on him. So now he sat and waited.

His time spent with SHISH, the Albanian secret service had been well spent, and he was confident that he would be able to follow them, undetected.

He waited until they had reached the end of the road before starting the engine and slowly pulling out into traffic. They were heading north, probably Tacoma. He figured that as it was a twenty hour trip, they would probably stop off in Cali overnight, and the most obvious place would be Charming. All he had to do was sit behind them. Taking Quinn out on the road would be risky. No, Albert would wait till he hit Tacoma and his guard was down. Rane Quinn wouldn't know what hit him.

The ride from Vegas to Charming had been uneventful and the guys were in high spirits as they pulled onto the Teller Morrow lot. Only Quinn seemed on edge. Instead of following his brothers into the clubhouse, he climbed a ladder attached to the side of the building and looked out along the road. He didn't have to wait long before the grey Toyota pulled up at the side of the road, just out of sight of the gates. He was right, they had been followed. While it was true, the guy had been good, you didn't survive over twenty years as a nomad without picking up a few tricks. There was no doubt in his mind who this guy was after. Quinn was only surprised that he had waited so long to make a move.

He climbed slowly back down the ladder and headed into the clubhouse. "Tig, Hap. A word."

Albert had been to prepared to spent the night in his car. He was confident that he hadn't been spotted, certainly his target hadn't behaved like he knew he was behind him. Leaning back, he was just settling in for a long wait, when the sound of a Harley made him look up. He was surprised to see the big nomad leave the lot and head towards the outskirts of town.

This was his chance, Quinn was alone. All he needed was a quiet stretch of road with no witnesses, the job would be done and he would be considerably richer. Carefully, hanging back, so as not to spook him, he tracked his prey as he rode out of town and onto the highway, heading north. After just a few miles Quinn turned off and headed along a narrow road and pulled up at a small cabin nestled amongst the trees. Albert grinned, so the sneaky fucker did have a place after all. He pulled off the road and parked his car amongst the trees, then crept closer. The light was beginning to fade and Quinn had switched the lights on. From his hiding place, Albert could see him moving about the cabin before settling with a bottle of JD in front of the TV. It wouldn't be long before he fell asleep, and when he did….


	18. Chapter 18

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

EIGHTEEN

There are pros and cons to everything, as Albert Gjoni was about to find out. The pros to taking cocaine on a job like this meant he was able to stay awake and was more alert. Unfortunately it also meant he was over confident and more reckless than he'd normally be. Maybe if he hadn't have taken it, he would have spotted a set up. But in his haste to get the job done, it never occurred to him that Quinn would be waiting for him. As a result, a mere five minutes after the lights in the cabin had gone out, he crept to the front door and, with remarkable ease, popped the lock. He hadn't taken more than one step into the tiny living area, when he felt the cold metal pressed against his temple. "Put the gun on the floor now. Very carefully, I'm a little twitchy tonight." As Albert carefully placed his Glock on the floor, the light came on and he found himself surrounded by three bikers. As he opened his mouth to speak, the one with the black hair and crazy eyes brought his arm up and the world went black.

* * *

When he came to he was hanging by his wrists from a metal girder in what smelt like a meat factory. He groaned, he was a big man and his arms felt like they were being pulled from their sockets.

"Ah you're awake." Quinn looked up, but made no attempt to move from the stack of pallets he was sitting on. Next to him was Albert's wallet and cell phone. "So. Albert, you gonna tell me who sent you?"

"I'm not telling you shit. You're going to kill me anyway."

Quinn shrugged. "True. But if you don't tell me what I want to know, You're going to stay alive much longer." He slid off the pallets and walked over to him. "Now you see. Between you and me, I've always found torture… shall we say, unpleasant, I really got no stomach for it. I'd much rather you just told me what I want to know, and I kill you quick and painless."

"Fuck you asshole."

"I thought you'd say that." He sighed. "Luckily I brought a couple of my brothers with me. Happy, the shaven headed fucker over there. Now he is a true professional. I swear to God, you should see the stuff he has in his bag. And his knowledge of anatomy is astonishing. Not only can he keep a person alive for days, shit probably weeks. He can keep them conscious. To be honest he was born too late, he should have been an inquisitor or something. Those heretics would've confessed to anything." He chuckled, and pointed to where Tig was leaning against a far wall, listening to everything he said. "Now Tig, he's completely different. Hap might take pleasure in a job well done, but Tig. Well that sick, twisted motherfucker. He just takes pleasure. Shit, he got hard just tying you up. You can call me a pussy, but when he gets to work, I have to leave the room. The stuff he comes up with, that's real sick shit."

"You trying to scare me?"

"Nah. Just saying as it is. This is where you die, you're a smart man, you know that. I'm pretty sure you can withstand torture as well. You are ex secret service, right?"

"I am." Albert couldn't quite keep the pride from his voice. He may have fucked up, and he was going to pay the ultimate price. But it wasn't a fault in his training.

"Thought so. You were pretty good, by the way. If I wasn't such a paranoid motherfucker, I'd never have spotted you." Quinn grinned. "I know this was Moretti. The girls too, I'm guessing."

Albert smiled. "He won't rest till every girl in Vegas is working for him. There's nothing your little gang can do about it."

"Was it you?"

"The sons really do have the prettiest girls. I liked playing with them the best." He jerked as he felt the big biker undid his trousers and pulled them and his boxers down to his ankles. "What are you doing."

The blade of Quinn's knife glinted in the sunlight that streamed through the skylight. "Keeping a promise."

"I told you what you wanted to know. Fuck man." Desperately her tried to to twist his body away.

"I know. And like I promised, you're gonna die quick. Well reasonably quick. But you see one of those girls, she's a good friend of mine." He grabbed a dirty rag from the floor and stuffed it into Albert's mouth. "What you did, really fucked with her head, an' I promised her I would cut off your dick and let you bleed out. An' I like to keep my word."

* * *

It would never sit well with him, killing an unarmed man. It always left him feeling dirty, somehow. Sure that sick fuck deserved it, and it was something that, as a nomad he'd been called on to do on several occasions. But it always left a nasty taste in his mouth, and he could never shake the feeling that each time he did it, a little piece of his humanity died with his victim. He leaned on the wall outside the disused meat packing plant and lit a cigarette. He had no desire to stay inside and watch the man die. He'd leave that to his brothers. Happy was probably taking notes, and Tig… Fuck, Tig was probably jerking off.

He looked up as a van pulled up. And GoGo jumped out. "Hey boss, heard you need a clean up team."

"Inside." He watched as GoGo and Frankie walked inside. If Hap and Tig were experts in creating corpses, then the two men walking into the building were the experts in disposing of them. By the time they were finished it would be like the man hanging from the rafters had never existed.

"You got a spare one of those?"

He turned and handed the Charming SAA a cigarette. "Here."

"Thanks brother." Tig looked out towards the trees. "You pissed off Moretti pretty bad huh?"

"I guess I must have. Hopefully he'll be dead 'fore he gets the chance to send someone else. Don't particularly like looking over my shoulder all the time."

"I get that." Tig chuckled. "By the time Moretti realises that asshole his dead, you'll be in the wind."

"Don't like running either. Rather face what I got coming head on." He pushed himself away from the wall. "I'm gonna take a ride. See ya later."

* * *

Church was late that evening. Clay had been held up in Oakland. The guys were curious, but he insisted it was nothing to do with the club. Just some personal stuff he needed to take care of. Quinn sat in the corner and watched his brothers as they listened to their President's reason for being late. They all seemed to accept what he said without question. Only Tig looked sceptical, but he said nothing. For an hour he listened to them bicker about the usual bullshit, but contributed nothing. As far as he was concerned while the President and Vice President continued to pull in different directions, this charter would be at risk.

The clubhouse was full of the usual Friday night crowd, but he was in no mood to party. He grabbed a bottle of Jack from the prospect fully intending to drink himself into oblivion.

"You find it?" Hap leaned on the bar next to him.

"Find what?"

"Whatever it is you're looking for in the bottom of that bottle."

"Ain't looking for shit." Quinn scowled and took another swig from the bottle.

Happy shrugged. "Whatever you say, brother."

Quinn watched as his friend straightened up and wandered over to the pool table. He never really understood how Happy managed to balance what he did for the club, and being an old man and father, and he swore if he lived to a hundred he would never quite be able to equate the loving family man with the cold hearted enforcer he was for the club.

* * *

It was dark when they rolled into Tacoma, the next day. Quinn was tired and his muscles were sore. As keen as he was to get away from Charming, he hadn't appreciated Happy banging on his door at the crack of dawn. He understood that he was eager to get back to his little family though, so he didn't object too much.

He wasn't Happy though, and had already decided that he was going to have to end things with Helen. Despite what she'd said, she was going to want more than he could give her and she deserved better. Unlike the usual strippers and working girls he associated with, she had real class. She was smart too, with a great life ahead of her. She was so much better than him, and there was no place for a cold blooded murderer like him in her world.

No, the best thing he could do, was finish things with her before either of them got sucked in any deeper.


	19. Chapter 19

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

NINETEEN

Instead of going to Happy's or the clubhouse, Quinn went straight to Helen's.

As he climbed the stairs to her tiny apartment, he fully intended to tell her they were done. She'd be hurt, he knew. Probably pissed too, but he figured it was better to take the bull by the horns, there was no point in leading her on. Taking a deep breath, he banged on the door.

"Rane." She smiled and pulled open the door. "I wasn't expecting you. Come in. You look like you could use a drink."

"Yeah I could." He followed her inside. "Helen." She turned, a half smile on her face. "Helen, I… I need to talk to you."

"Okay." She opened the fridge, pulled out two bottles of bud and led him to the sofa. "What's up?"

He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I don't think we should do this." He took her hand, unable to look her in the eye. "Shit. Why is this so hard?"

She smiled. Why the fuck was she smiling? "Have you ever dumped a girl before?"

"I ain't dumping you."

"Yes you are Rane. So have you?"

"No, not as such. If I don't want to see them anymore, I just don't."

"So why are you telling me?"

"Because, you deserve to be treated better than that." He sighed. "You deserve better than me."

"So by dumping you are doing me some kind of favour?"

"Yes, no. Shit, I dunno."

"You don't want to see me any more?"

"Helen, please. Just shut up and listen to what I gotta say." He ran his finger down her cheek. "Is this what you want? Really? Me drifting in an' outta your life like this? Even if you're okay with it now, what happens when you want more?"

"I don't know Rane." Gently, her lips brushed against his. "I like you, and I like being with you. If you don't want to be with me, then there's nothing I can do about it. But please, don't make decisions on my behalf. If getting involved with you means I'm making a horrible mistake, then that's something I'll have to live with."

"Shit, baby. If you got hurt….."

She silenced him with a kiss. "Rane. Shut up and fuck me."

He allowed her to pull him to his feet and lead him to her bedroom.

Who was he kidding? He'd known the moment she'd opened the door, that he wasn't going to give her up until he'd had at least one more taste. And he knew that one taste was never going to be enough. How could he not want to feel her soft skin as he ran his hand along her slender body, or to run his tongue over her perfect pink nipple. He trailed his tongue down her torso, over her flat stomach. And what made him think that he wouldn't miss feasting on her beautiful, sweet, moist pussy, that felt to Quinn like it was the most perfect fit. She was perfect. It was the only way to describe her, from the way she moaned as he sucked on her clit, to the way her body arched when he fucked her. It was like she'd been tailor made, just for him.

* * *

Helen stretched and opened her eyes. She was alone and, for a fleeting moment she thought he'd bailed on her. Her eyes fell on his cut hanging on the back of the chair, and she gave a small sigh of relief. She knew, deep down, that he was right. Their worlds were poles apart, and she knew that one way or another this was going to end badly, and she was the one who was going to get hurt.

She swung her legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, shivering as the cold air touched her bare skin. Grabbing her robe and pulling it tight around her, she walked out to where he was standing on the balcony smoking a cigarette. As she approached he turned and smiled. "Hey."

"Hey." She watched as he dropped the cigarette but over the edge and walking, a little stiffly, back into the warmth of her apartment, sat down carefully on her sofa with a wince. "You hungry?"

"I can wait." He patted the seat next to him. "Sit."

"We're not going to have the 'you're too good for me' conversation again are we?"

"No, we're going to have -shit I can't believe I'm doing this- the 'what we expect from what ever the fuck this is' conversation."

"Okay." She grinned. "You first."

He took a deep breath. "This. You an' me, it's good. But I ain't sure how we make it work. All I've ever needed for the last twenty years is by bike, my brothers and the open road." He shrugged and gave a rueful grin. "I knew you were going to complicate things. I fucking knew it."

Helen slipped her hand into his and kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry."

"Yeah. Well, that's the thing. I don't mind. I don't know what the fuck I'm doin' an' I still think you'd be better off without me. But, shit, baby girl. When I'm inside you, there ain't nowhere else I'd rather be."

"I don't know how we do this either. I like you, Rane, and to be honest, that scares me. I don't know how we do this either, but if we both want it to work, I guess we'll figure it out as we go."

"You really are smart." He pulled her into his arms. "So d'ya wanna take a ride?"

"Sure why not. Let me put some clothes on, and you can buy me breakfast."

* * *

She had no idea where he was taking her, and frankly she didn't care. All she was aware of was his broad back, the feel of his muscles under her hands and the way his bike felt between her legs. She could feel herself getting wet and she resisted the urge to squirm. She needed to stop. Oh God, she really needed to stop. "Rane." He heard her and turned his head slightly, she breathed a sigh of relief. "Need to stop." He nodded and pulled over onto the lot of an old disused gas station.

"S'up, baby?" Quinn killed the engine but made no attempt to dismount.

"I'm really…The vibrations….I"

"Making you horny huh?" She nodded and, throwing back his head, he roared with laughter. "We best find somewhere away from prying eyes then hadn't we." He started the engine and twisted the throttle, making her squeak and twitch, before slowly riding around the back of the abandoned building. Almost before he stopped the bike, she was off and removing the helmet he'd given her. He laughed again. "Going somewhere?"

"I…"

"Get that fine ass back here." He removed his own helmet and unbuckled his belt. "You are gonna find out just why women love bikers." He pulled her close and kissed her hard. "You need to lose the jeans." Without a word she complied. "Good girl." Quinn shifted back onto the bitch seat and raising himself on the pegs pulled his own jeans down and rolled on a condom. "Get on facing me." Helen's grin matched his as she did as she was told. Straddling him she wrapped her arms and her legs around him. And carefully lowering herself onto him, she began to move. "That's it baby, you got it. Oh yeah." He slid his hands inside her hoodie, pulled her even closer and sank his teeth into her neck.

She started to move faster, gyrating her hips as her breath quickened. "Rane. Mmm, that is sooo good." She leaned back, trusting him not to let her fall, and arched her back as her orgasm washed over her. He quickly followed her, unable to hold back any longer.

He pulled her back up, so their bodies were once again pressed tightly against one another, and she wrapped her arms back around his neck and kissed him. "Does this mean I'm now officially a biker chick?"

"It means you're my biker chick."

* * *

The diner was nearly empty, the only other customers were an elderly couple in the corner. Neither spoke, other than to order their breakfast, both lost in their own thoughts. Quinn looked out of the window and she reached over the table and touched his finger tips. "Talk to me, Rane."

"What do you want me to talk about?"

"I dunno." She shrugged. "Anything. I don't know anything about you. Where are you from?"

"Little place about fifty miles north of Anchorage. My folks owned a bar."

"You got any brothers or sisters?"

He shook his head. "My ma died when I was eight, my old man never remarried. Drink finally killed him when I was eighteen."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Weren't your fault."

No, it was his. He gazed out of the window, as the memories came flooding back. If he had brushed the snow off the roof liked he'd been asked instead of running off to play with his friends, he'd have noticed the damage it had caused to the chimney and his mom wouldn't have been poisoned by the carbon monoxide that had leaked into the living room. If his mom hadn't died, maybe his dad wouldn't have gone from a social drinker to a full blown alcoholic.

"Rane?" Her voice brought him back to the present. "I'm sorry, I didn't want to open old wounds."

"Was a long time ago. Day after my old man's funeral. I took off. Ain't never been back." He shrugged. "Since then it's pretty much just been me an' my Harley. Only time I've been in one place for any real length of time was when I was a prospect or when I was in the joint."

"I've never really been anywhere." Helen smiled. "Lived in Tacoma all my life, apart from when I went away to university."

"Where'd you study?"

"LA. I liked the sun, but I'd not want to spend the rest of my life there."

"You never wanted to travel? See the world?"

"I've thought about it, yeah." She twisted the ornate ring on his finger. "It would've been nice. Guess it wasn't meant to be."

"I know it ain't seeing the world, but how about you get some time off work, an' we take off for a while? Y'know, get to know each other properly."

"Where?"

"I dunno. Anywhere you like."

"Okay. Yeah, that sounds great." She grinned. "It sounds absolutely perfect."


	20. Chapter 20

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY

They hadn't actually done much travelling, despite Quinn's plan to keep moving. The tiny log cabin in Southern Ontario was perfect, and neither felt inclined to go anywhere else. For two weeks they had been holed up there. Just the two of them, with not another person for miles. They had no TV, no internet and if they wanted to make a phone call, they had to walk half a mile just to get a signal. Quinn couldn't remember the last time he felt so relaxed. He had thought that being out of reach would bother him. What if there was a problem? What if he was needed? But as time moved on, he realized that he wasn't indispensable, and the club wouldn't collapse without him. For the first time in twenty years, his priorities shifted. He was still a Son, always would be, but maybe he was more to him than that. Maybe there was room in his life for more than just the club.

He leaned back and stretched his legs out in front of him, watching as his girl prepared lunch. He gave a rueful grin. "His girl." He couldn't kid himself any more. He might not be any nearer to figuring out how he fit a relationship with her into his lifestyle, but he had absolutely no intention of giving her up.

She turned and smiled. "You okay, babe?"

"Perfect." His grin grew wider as she walked towards him and sitting on his lap, wrapped her arms around his neck. ""Fucking perfect."

This was to be their last day before they returned to the real world, and although they done an awful lot of talking, they hadn't discussed the future.

Maybe they should. Maybe he should explain, that although he had no intention of sharing her, he didn't see himself as monogamous. There were risks too, Hap's kid would have still been alive if it hadn't been for the club. Yeah, he should be telling her all this. He didn't though. He didn't want her to decide this life wasn't for her. So instead he pulled her closer and kissed her.

"Rane, the lunch."

"Fuck the lunch."

She wondered if she should be making demands, He probably, no definitely, had women like her dotted all over the country. She wasn't sure how she felt about that. Not good, that was for sure. Maybe she should be laying down some ground rules.

Then there was the club. She didn't know much, just snippets she'd gleaned from him and Dee, and stuff she read in the papers, but she wasn't stupid. His gun and knife, the scars that he carried all pointed to one thing. This was a dangerous world. Did that mean that by being with him, it was dangerous for her too? Maybe she should ask. But then, if she did that, what happened if she didn't like the answer?

So she didn't ask, instead she only put up a token objection as he pulled her closer. "Rane, the lunch."

* * *

It had taken three days to get back to Tacoma. Despite the leisurely pace, it was a relief to get back to her apartment. They didn't have long. Dee and Happy were having a steak night and Quinn was eager to catch up with his brothers. Didn't mean he wasn't going to enjoy every last second alone with his girl, though. In less than twenty four hours he would be heading down to Charming and he wouldn't be seeing her for at least two weeks. He pressed his lips against the top of her head as they lay on her bed, wrapped in each others arms. He was going to miss this. "We gonna have to move."

"Mmm." She wiggled and pressed herself closer to him. "Just a little while longer."

"Helen, baby. You know what will happen if we stay here any longer." He chuckled and pulled her on top of him. "Oh well. If you insist."

"Rane, I…."

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

As soon as they walked into Dee's kitchen, Quinn kissed Helen and wandered off to join his brothers in the den, leaving her alone with Dee, Yaz and a couple of women she'd never met before. Dee turned and pulled her into a hug. "Hey. How was your trip?"

"It was great, thanks." Helen returned the hug. "We did nothing but eat, sleep and…"

"And?"

"Later, when we're alone, and I've had a drink."

"I'll hold you to that." Dee grinned. "Have you met the girls?"

"So you and Rane?"

Helen smiled at the woman next to her. Maria was older than the others by at least twenty years and she moved slowly and carefully as if she was in pain. Despite this, there was an air about her. She was the president's old lady and most definitely at the top of the food chain. "I'm still not sure if there is a me and Rane, although I'd like to think there was."

Yaz snorted. "I wouldn't hold your breath darling." She dropped the lettuce she's been chopping into the bowl. "That man has only ever had eyes for one woman, and trust me, it isn't you."

"Watch your mouth, Yaz." Maria put down her own knife and pushed herself away from the counter. "I don't know what your problem with Rane is, but I suggest you keep your opinions to yourself. You disrespecting a patch could reflect very badly, not only on you, but on Lorca as well, and I'm sure you wouldn't want that."

"I'm not being disrespectful, I'm just saying what everyone else is thinking." She looked over to where Dee was laying the table with the club's newest old lady, Sandi. "You really think, him and her haven't…"

"I know they haven't, and so do you. Now shut up and chop your salad, I'd hate for Happy or Rane to hear about what your implying." Maria turned back to her tomatoes and smiled at Helen. "Ignore her, she never misses an opportunity to have a dig at Rane. If I didn't know better I'd think it was because she wanted him for herself. After all, everyone knows how much she'd like to be with a man wearing a president's patch."

Yaz scowled but said nothing. Lee was old and his days were numbered. When she was queen she'd put that withered old crone in her place, once and for all.

Dinner, as usual was a rowdy affair. The food was delicious and plentiful and Helen pushed Yaz's words to the back of her mind. She knew that Dee and Rane cared deeply for one another, but she also knew that they both loved Happy and neither would do anything to hurt him. She smiled as she felt his hand on her thigh. "You okay, baby girl?"

She laid her hand over his. "Perfect."

* * *

"Okay, we're alone, you've had wine. So?"

Helen shook her head. "We were alone in a cabin, with no TV for two weeks. What do you think?" They were standing on the back porch, sharing a joint while the other old ladies washed up and the men were hiding in the den. She passed the joint to Dee. "I still don't know where we're going, but I think we're doing okay."

They both turned as Maria walked out and eased herself carefully onto the bench. She chuckled at the look of concern on Helen's face. "Make the most of being young darling, cos, let me tell you, getting old sucks." She took the joint and grinned. "Was a time when I could ride behind my man all day. Even when I get my new hip, I can't see that happening any more. Mind you Lee isn't exactly sprightly these days. Looks like Yaz will get her wish sooner than she thinks."

"Nah." Dee sat next to the older woman and kissed her cheek. "You two still have plenty of years left in you, and Lorca's in no hurry to take the reins."

"We're both tired, Dee. You're planning on leaving soon and I've got to admit, the California sunshine sounds very tempting."

"What does Lee think."

"Oh, he's a man, darling. He won't admit he's struggling. But I'm working on him. He's nearly seventy and I'd like us to have a long peaceful retirement." She looked up to where Helen was standing. "Quinn's a lovely man, but if you stay with him, prepare yourself for a life of worry and heartache."

"You regret being with Lee?"

Maria laughed. "No. I'd do it all again in an instant."

* * *

As she busied herself in the store the following day. Helen thought about Maria's words. Quinn had only been gone for a few hours and she was already starting to feel anxious. Maybe getting involved with a man like Rane Quinn was a mistake after all.

As the light began to fade, she closed the store and as she turned towards her car, her cell rang. Checking the ID she grinned. "Hey."

"Hey, baby girl. I just got into Charming, thought I'd check in, thought you might be worrying."

"Worrying? Me? Nah I wasn't worrying at all."


	21. Chapter 21

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY ONE

Valentino Moretti could barely disguise his distain as his wife hauled her fat ass across the kitchen. While it was true she'd never been much of a looker, in the ten years they'd been married the bitch had really let herself go. They both knew though, that he wasn't going to divorce her, not while De Luca was alive. He valued his position in the family too much to do that. She looked over and smiled. "I'm going for lunch with the girls later, I need some cash."

When didn't she need cash? Always there with her fucking hand out. Pity she didn't spend some of it on a gym membership. "Sure, my wallet's on the side, help yourself to what you need." The last thing he needed was for her to go running to her precious uncle complaining they were strapped for cash. Money wasn't actually much of an issue right now. As much as he hated having to deal with that two bit little street gang, the guns had been top notch and he appreciated Clay Morrow's need to keep their little arrangement on the low down. His new business associates had been delighted and finally he was back in the black. This, though was about more than money. He was sick of being De Luca's whipping boy. He might be wearing thousand dollar suits and Rolex watches, but everyone knew he was just a glorified rent collector, and while his wife's uncle was still breathing that wasn't going to change.

Stubborn old fool should have stepped down years ago. If he had been in charge, he wouldn't be contented with a pathetic ten percent. Ha! Once his new partners were in place, his fifty percent share of the profits would make him very rich indeed. He allowed himself a small smile as he ground his cigar stub into the ashtray. He'd waited long enough. It was time for the old man to go.

* * *

Avni Leka grinned as he gazed at the weapons laid out before him. He loved America, it truly was the land of opportunity. After only being in the country for less than a year he would soon have his girls working in every club in Vegas. It was almost too simple. Every where he went, he found people who were either blinded by greed or were fat and complacent. Easy pickings for a man as hungry as him. Moretti had practically handed him Vegas on a plate. The idiot really thought he was going to share his profits with him. Oh no, he would play ball for a while of course. He looked down the sight of the nearest sniper rifle and grinned. These guns really were superb quality.

He had no problem with what he was being asked to do, assassinating De Luca and removing the biker gang that were a thorn in Moretti's side would be a piece of cake. Of course, once this was done, there was no need to keep him around. There was a lot of money to be made here and he had no intention on sharing it with anyone.

* * *

"You know it wouldn't kill you to give us a hand here." Bobby frowned as the big nomad flipped him the bird. "The Grim Bastards, are already pissed off at having to wait."

Quinn slid off the table he'd been sitting on and sauntered over and picked up an AK. "What happened to the last consignment?"

"Clay sold it to the Niners. Gave T.O some bullshit about the shipment being delayed."

"Didn't know Redwood was in bed with the Niners."

"Neither did I brother. 'Cording to Clay, Laroy contacted him. Been having shit with the Mayans, needed extra hardware to protect the coke runs."

"The Mayans? I thought they were pretty quiet right now."

Bobby shrugged. "So did I brother. Guess we were misinformed."

They fell silent as they continued to pack the assembled guns into crates. It was clear to Quinn that Bobby was uneasy with this new arrangement and he could understand why. For the last few years, there had been an uneasy alliance between the clubs in California. There had been the odd dispute over territory and tolls, but generally the truces had held, allowing everyone to concentrate on the business of making money. He'd heard nothing about any drug runs being hit and something about this didn't ring true. He screwed down the lid of the last crate then wandered outside to wait for the truck. Of course, who Clay sold guns to wasn't his business and as long as it didn't hurt the Sons, he had no choice but to keep his opinions to himself. "You okay, bro?" Tig leaned on the wall next to him and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. "Heard you were off the grid for best part of a month."

"Yeah, figured I'd earned some down time. Rented a cabin in Canada for a couple of weeks."

"So I heard." Tig grinned. "What's she like?"

"What's who like?"

"C'mon man. Ain't no way you were holed in in the wilderness all alone. Had to have a gash with you."

"She ain't no gash." Quinn scowled as his companion grinned. "Yeah, I took a girl. Happy now."

"It serious? You gonna settle down with an old lady?"

"Fuck. Tigger, you're worse than Dee." He shrugged. "Truth is. I don't know. She's a nice girl but I dunno if I see myself settling down."

"Other people manage it. Look at Hap."

"You didn't."

"Ah, but I'm an asshole."

"True, brother. Very true." Quinn pushed himself away from the wall. "I'm gonna take a ride. Call me when the truck's ready to roll."

Even an hour on his Harley didn't quieten the niggling voice in his head. Calling Laroy would be risky. At best it made it look like he didn't trust Clay and at worst, if the Redwood president was deceiving the club, he risked tipping him off that he was on to him. He guessed, for now at least, he was going to have to go along with what he'd been told. Everything was pretty peaceful, and it wouldn't do to rock the boat. He pulled over to the side of the road and pulled his cell from his pocket. "Hey baby girl. How you doing? Just thought I'd check in."

Happy had told him once, that having Dee and the kids kept him grounded, that they silenced the noise in his head. At the time, he hadn't completely understood what he had meant. Now though, he got it. Just hearing her voice made him feel calmer somehow. She didn't make the shit he was dealing with go away, but after talking to her, it didn't seem quite so big anymore."

* * *

Moretti hung up and frowned. Where the fuck was Albert? It was beginning to look like the biker had got the jump on him. Oh well, he could wait. Right now he had bigger fish to fry. He opened the wedding invitation in front of him and picked up the phone again. "Anvi, my friend. In exactly one month from now, De Luca's granddaughter is getting married. The wedding will be taking place on his ranch and the whole family will be there."

"Perfect." The Albanian hung up and turned his attention to the young girl spread-eagled on the bed, her mouth slack and eyes glazed. "Well my love. Looks like everything's starting to come together. Before you know it, you will be in Vegas and earning your keep."

The girl moaned and rolled her eyes "Ju lutem jo më shumë."

He slapped her hard across the face. "I told you before, we stop when I say we stop. And speak in fucking English."

* * *

Jez closed the safe and headed back out of church. Despite Quinn's misgivings, it seemed things had resolved themselves. There had been no attacks on the girls in a month and the club had decided to ease up on the high profile protection. They still had a patch on the street watching over the girls at all times, but the other charters couldn't spare the manpower so they had no choice but to reduce the security on the strip club. He had been surprised that Moretti hadn't pushed harder for a sit down with Clay. He guessed he must've either had an alternative source or Quinn's warning had been enough. You had to be either very brave or very stupid to piss off De Luca. He hadn't completely relaxed. Certainly not enough to re-organize the cancelled hospital run, there was no way he would leave his girls unprotected again. He waved to his old lady as he pushed his way through the Friday night crowd, it had been a long week and he wasn't in the mood to party. He frowned as they stepped outside, some fool had left a delivery truck in the alley next the clubhouse, blocking in his bike. He let go of his old lady's hand, maybe the keys were inside. Marching toward the truck, he was hit by a blinding flash and felt himself flying backwards though the air and into oblivion.


	22. Chapter 22

I don't own sons of anarchy.

NOMAD

TWENTY TWO

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?" Clay looked up as Quinn stormed towards the chapel doors.

"Vegas."

"And what exactly do you propose to do once you get there?" Clay slammed his hand on the table. "Calm down."

"Calm down? Are you fucking kidding me?" Quinn took a step towards the Redwood president, only to have his progress halted by Tig. Roughly, he pushed him away. "You need to get outta my face Tigger."

Tig held out his arms. "And you need to listen to Clay, brother. Until we find out who's behind this, there's nothing we can do."

"We ain't gonna do that sitting round this table. Somebody loaded a three ton truck full of explosives and blew the clubhouse apart. Shit Clay, We got six dead and fuck knows how many injured. This has to be Moretti."

"You don't know that."

"I know he wants the Sons out of Vegas." Quinn ran his hand through his hair. "I can't sit here and watch him pick off the survivors. This is on me. That fuck who came after me was on Moretti's payroll, I should have gone after him then. I should never have trusted De Luca."

Jax frowned. "None of us could have predicted this. If you decide to head straight out to Vegas, no one will stand in your way." He looked pointedly at his stepfather. "Right Clay? But take someone with you, it's not safe to travel alone. And think before you act. A war with the De Luca family, is not something we can win."

"My brothers are dead because of his failure to keep his boy in line. You might be prepared to sit back and accept that, but I ain't. I want answers, Jax. I want retribution."

"We all do brother." Tig patted him on the shoulder. "And we'll get it." He turned to Clay. "I'll take the prospect and ride down with him. Hap and the other nomads can be there in a couple of days, we'll come back then."

It was clear by Clay's face he wasn't happy with the plan, but he had little choice but to go along with it. The Vegas president and vice president were both dead, the clubhouse had been destroyed and the charter was shattered. Quinn was right, this didn't go unpunished. He just prayed that his arrangement with Moretti didn't come back and bite him on the ass.

* * *

It spoke volumes about Quinn's current state that it took Tig to talk him down. The sergeant at arms had never seen his normally laid back brother so wound up. The last time Tig had ridden this recklessly was when he'd ridden with Happy from Vegas to Bakersfield when his kid had gone missing. He got it though, he really did. Never in the Son's history had there been an attack like this. If Quinn was right and it was Moretti, this could get messy, very messy indeed.

Despite riding under the cover of darkness, the route Quinn had chosen was a risky one. The roads were quiet but flying colors through the heart of Mayan territory was always dangerous, although Tig figured they'd never catch them at the speed they were travelling.

As soon as they hit Vegas, Quinn led them to a small, rundown motel on the outskirts of town. He pulled a key from his pocket and threw it to the prospect. "Room twenty four is mine. You and Tig can get some rest, I'll be back in a bit, there's someone I gotta see."

Tig frowned. "Quinn, brother. Don't do anything stupid, Clay said…."

"Don't give a fuck what Clay said." Quinn climbed back on his bike and headed back out of town.

* * *

"What do you want?" The gorilla behind the ornate gates adjusted his position, giving Quinn a glimpse of the revolver in his chest holster.

"Need to see Mr De Luca."

"Well he don't need to see you. Now why don't you turn your little motorbike around and fuck off."

"No, I don't think I can do that. So unless you plan on shooting me right here, I suggest you get on your little walkie-talkie and tell him I'm here." He straightened up, allowing his own gun to be seen. "It's okay, I can wait."

"I don't make a habit of seeing people without an appointment, Mr Quinn." De Luca leaned forward and took a sip of his coffee. "However, after what happened last night, I'm prepared to make an exception. Please sit down."

Quinn ignored him and remained standing. "This was Moretti."

"We don't know that."

"I do." He laid his hands flat on the desk and leaned over. "I want him dead, and if you don't do it I will."

"Mr Quinn, you are upset, but remember who you are talking to. Now please, sit down."

Reluctantly he did as he was told. "Six people are dead, Mr De Luca. At least a dozen more are seriously injured. A month ago, an attempt was made on my life. I should have dealt with him then."

"You know for sure Valentino was behind the attempt?"

"Yeah, no doubt. And the attacks on the girls." He slumped forward. "I should have come straight back here, but I trusted you to deal with him."

"I questioned him about wanting a sit down with Clay Morrow. He didn't deny putting out feelers, but insisted that's all it was, that he wouldn't have made any sort of deal without my say so." He sighed and suddenly to Quinn he no longer looked like the head of a multi million dollar crime syndicate, but a fragile old man. "I didn't want to believe a member of my own family would be stupid enough to betray me." As he placed his cup back on to it's saucer, his hand trembled, splashing coffee onto the desk. He smiled at Quinn's frown. "Parkinson's disease. Getting harder to hide it. Well, in a month there'll be no need. Time for me to hand over the reins." He chuckled. "Should have done it years ago."

"Why didn't you?"

"That limp you work so hard at trying to hide, it get worse after long rides?"

"I guess."

"Ever thought of quitting?"

"Of course not."

"Why not

"Ain't got nothing else. My bike and my cut, that's who I am."

"No Family? Wife, kids?"

Immediately the image of Helen flashed into his mind's eye. "Club's my family."

"It's not so different for me. This organisation has been my whole life. My wife, my daughters. I barely noticed them. But now I'm an old man, and I don't want to spend my remaining years looking over my shoulder. In a month's time my granddaughter is to marry. It seems a good time to name my successor. I will promise you this though, Mr Quinn. If your suspicions prove to be correct, before I head off to Tuscany for my retirement, I will give you Valentino Moretti's head on a platter."

"And if get to him first?"

"You will bring him to me. Alive."

"If I don't?"

"Then our next meeting will not be so cordial."

* * *

"Shit, brother. I don't see how the charter comes back from this."

Tig and Quinn sat astride there Harleys at the end of the street, prevented from getting closer to the clubhouse by the roadblock. Quinn shook his head. "We got four dead sons, two strippers, and it don't look like Jez's old lady is gonna make it." He sighed. "Probably better for her if she doesn't. According to the fire chief, there's a chance the whole building will have to be pulled down. So they lose the club house and the strip club. So yeah, I'd say they're done."

"Blood will be spilled, Quinn. This wont go unpunished."

"De Luca has made it clear that we leave Moretti to him."

Tig shrugged. "Moretti didn't plant that bomb. Let De Luca have him. We'll have the fucker that did this." He looked around the started the engine. "Nothing we can do here bro. How 'bout we go to the hospital, talk to a few people. See what we can find out?"

There wasn't much to be gleaned from the walking wounded that were still hanging around the hospital corridors. Most were still in shock, their brains unable the grasp how a normal Friday night could result in such carnage. "Rane."

Quinn spun around as Lola hurried towards him looking relatively unscathed. "Hey baby girl. Are you okay?"

"I…I… Yeah, I guess. Shit, Rane. It was awful. One minute we were partying, the next…" She swallowed unable to continue.

Wrapping his arm around her he led her to a row of hard plastic chairs. "Did you see anything unusual before it happened?"

She shook her head. "No, but Lucy, one of the dancers came in about ten minutes before it happened looking for the driver of the truck cos he was blocking the alley."

"Where is she now?"

Lola blinked away her tears. "She was only twenty two, Rane."

He pulled her closer as she sobbed against his chest. He didn't care what De Luca said. If he found Moretti first he was going to kill him, as slowly and painfully as he could.

* * *

Over the next few days Sons from charters all over the states rolled into town. With the absence of a clubhouse, they were renting a barn just out of town. It was far from ideal, but their options were limited and at least they could all be together.

If Anvi and Moretti had thought that by destroying their clubhouse and killing their men, the Sons would disappear, they were seriously mistaken. Quinn looked around him and grinned. Despite the politics and power plays within the club, they were still a family and the bonds that held them together were as strong as ever. And like families the world over, when they were threatened, all petty differences were put aside as they faced the common enemy. Right now though, they needed time to heal. They had funerals to organize and injured brothers and friends to take care of. All around him people were organizing sleeping arrangements, firing barbecues and comforting one another. De Luca had asked him why he didn't quit. Right here was the answer. This was his family, he couldn't bail on them if he tried.

He leaned against the barn wall and slid to the ground as a wave of exhaustion hit him. It had been two days since he got any sleep and he couldn't remember when he last ate. As he closed his eyes, his cell rang. He checked the ID and flipped it open. "Mr De Luca. What can I do for you?"

"It's more of a case of what I can do for you Mr Quinn. Be at my ranch tomorrow at ten AM. There's someone I'd like you to meet."


	23. Chapter 23

I don't own sons of anarchy

**I'd like to give a huge thank you to the ladies of the Freak Circle. Not only do they keep me motivated to keep writing, but when real life kicks me in the teeth, they are always there for me. Without my freaky sisters, I would have given up on this ages ago.**

NOMAD

TWENTY THREE

"What did Dee invite her for?"

Maria looked up to where Helen and Dee were making sandwiches and shrugged. "Because, Yaz. Whether you want to believe to it or not, Rane likes her. And she likes him. She may not be his old lady, but she is just as worried as the rest of us."

"Yes, but.."

"But nothing. Dee wouldn't have invited her without getting Rane's go ahead." She frowned and took a sip of her wine. "It's tough not knowing if your man's going to come back in one piece, but at least we should be able to support each other." She fell silent. In the forty years she'd been an old lady, she'd never heard of anything like the events that had taken place in Vegas. She had accepted without question that Lee, as the Tacoma president and his senior officers should be there, they had dead to bury and the injured to be taken care of. She accepted it, but she didn't like it. Her old man was heading into a war zone, and she didn't doubt for one moment that there would be more blood spilled before he was able to come home.

This wasn't something that she could discuss here. Lee told her pretty much everything and she was pretty sure Happy had filled Dee in, but the others, including Yaz, only knew the basic facts. No matter what they had been told though, the women gathered in Dee's huge kitchen were all aware of one thing. Someone had attacked the Vegas Sons and their men had gone to defend them.

It really should have been her house they were gathered in, after all she was the Queen. When Dee had offered though, she hadn't objected. Lee had been president for over thirty years and she'd had her fill of entertaining. As well as raising a family, she must've cooked hundreds of pot roasts, thrown countless parties and comforted numerous distraught old ladies, but now at sixty eight, she was tired and more than ready for someone else to step into her shoes. None of her daughters had shown any interest in the life, something she was immensely grateful for. She loved Lee and loved the club, but she wanted better for her kids.

Yaz was still bitching about something, but she wasn't really listening. Instead she watched Helen as she carried the sandwiches to the table. She was a nice girl and she could see why Rane was so taken with her. Dee seemed to have taken her under her wing, Maria approved of that. Loving a Son was never easy and if that Son was a nomad it was even tougher.

Maybe it was because she was so much older than the other women, or perhaps it was her position, she wasn't sure, but sometimes she felt lonely. If Dee upped sticks and moved to Cali, she'd have no one. She doubted Quinn would ever make Helen his old lady, and while she liked Bully's old lady Sandi, and Kozic's on again, off again, girl, Jen, they were both young and still too starry eyed for her liking and Yaz, shit she could hardly stand her. She sighed, already, she was starting to feel her age. When Lee got back from Vegas they were going to have to talk about the future.

"Auntie Maria."

She shook herself out of her reverie and smiled down at the small girl standing next to her. "What's up Abs?"

"Will you push me on the swing? I'm bored with drawing."

"Sure honey." Painfully she got to her feet and slowly followed Abigail as she trotted outside. Dee wasn't the only one she'd miss if they moved away.

* * *

Although she appreciated Dee's invitation, all it really did was confirm, just how hard the life of an old lady was. Despite everyone's best efforts to keep the mood light, the stress was written over all their faces. Maria and Dee in particular looked as though they hadn't slept properly for days and both did little more than pick at their food. Helen guessed that their old men had been a little more up front about the seriousness on the situation in Vegas. All Rane had told her was that there had been a bomb attack on the clubhouse and that they were going to bury their dead. She wasn't stupid, and she knew there was more to it than that. Judging by Maria and Dee's demeanor, a lot more.

Maria looked up and caught her eye. "I'm going outside for a smoke honey, care to join me."

"Sure." It hadn't been a request, it had been a summons. She joined her on the bench on the porch and surreptitiously studied the older woman as she rolled a joint. Despite the fact that she had clearly been quite the beauty in her day, she actually looked older than her years. The lines crisscrossing her face were deep, marring her fine aquiline feature. There were prominent veins on the backs of her narrow hands and her knuckles seemed swollen.

As she became aware of Helen's scrutiny, Maria smiled. "Like looking into the future, huh?"

Helen shrugged. "I think it takes someone really special to go the distance with a son. Not sure I've got what it takes."

Maria chuckled and lit her joint. "Pretty sure, you're tough enough. Whether you want to be, well that's a different matter." She took a long drag and passed it over. "You going to stick around, sweetheart?"

"There are two of us in this relationship, if that's what this is. Maybe you should ask Rane."

"Oh I don't doubt for a second that that big bastard is going to want to keep you around. Whether he wants to put his mark on you. Now that's a different matter." Maria smiled. "The only way what ever it is that you two have will come to an end, is if you walk away."

Helen gazed over to the now abandoned swing. Was walking away an option? She'd be lying if she said over the past week or so, she hadn't considered it. Problem was though, that walking away wouldn't change how she felt. She loved him, she couldn't kid herself any longer. She had no idea if it was reciprocated, but she did know he liked her. When they were together, it was like nothing she'd ever experienced. It wasn't just the sex, although that was amazing. His enthusiasm for life was contagious and she never been with anyone who was so easy to be around. She sighed. "Don't see me walking away any time soon."

"I get that sweetheart. Rane is a lovely guy." Maria smiled a little sadly. "I was like you, about a million years ago. The only difference was that Lee has always been in Tacoma. I told you before that you should be prepared for a life of heartache, and I wasn't exaggerating. I'm old now, I have arthritic hips and high blood pressure, and to be honest, I've had enough. If I'd never taken up with Lee, my life would have been so much easier." Her grin got wider. "And it would have been boring as Hell."

"Do you think I should walk away?"

"That ain't my call." She stood and turned towards the house. "You're a smart girl, you know what it is you want from life, and you know whether you can have that with Rane."

What did she want? What had she ever wanted? When she was young, all she cared about was her music. While her friends were out mooning over the high school heart-throbs, she was sitting at her piano, practicing over and over again till she could hardly move her fingers. At university she realized that there were hundreds of kids just like her, and many were far more talented. Helen had always been a realist, so she put away her dreams of international stardom and decided that maybe she should teach instead, after all she'd always liked kids. In fact she'd wanted a whole brood of her own. And now? What did she want now? Truthfully, she didn't know anymore. She pulled out he cell and pressed call.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey. I hope I'm not bothering you. I just really wanted to hear your voice."

"You're not bothering me. I'm just having a few beers with my brothers." He must have gone outside because the background noise faded away. "What's up?"

"I dunno Rane. Dee invited me and a bunch of old ladies round her place. I guess I just feel a bit unsettled."

"It was supposed to make you feel better."

"That went well then." She laughed. "It's just something Maria said."

"She giving you a hard time?"

"No, no. Nothing like that. She just made me think that's all. She asked me what I wanted from life." She fell silent.

"Helen?" Quinn swallowed. "What do you want?"

"You."

"Really? Shit. Why would you want me? I ain't got nothing to offer you."

"I know. It's just when I actually thought about it, I realised I didn't have any dreams anymore, and the only time I feel really alive is when I'm with you." Again she hesitated, afraid she'd said too much, that she'd freaked him out. "Rane?"

"I'm still here."

Taking a deep breath, she continued. "I know we haven't known each other very long, and I probably am freaking you out, telling you this. But all my life I have kept quiet about what I wanted and as a result I've ended up always doing what other people wanted instead. I don't want that to happen anymore."

"I'm not freaking out baby girl." He chuckled. "Well maybe I am, just a little bit. I don't like the thought of you putting your life on hold waiting around for me. But I like the idea of you moving on without me even less. I guess next time we get together we're gonna have to spend less time fucking and more time talking."

"You really think that's going to happen?"

"Not in a million years."

Quinn hung up and, instead of going back into the barn, climbed up the ladder onto the flat roof and wandered over to where the prospect was sitting on guard. "Hey buddy. I got this. Go take a break." He took the shotgun and sitting down, scanned the horizon.

He'd spent practically his entire adult life, fending off women desperate to be his old lady and his instincts were screaming at him to run as far from Helen as possible. Something though was stopping him.

He'd never seen himself wanting to go back to the same woman night after night, but recently, his usual fare of hookers and whores that hung around the clubhouses had started to lose their appeal, and he couldn't deny he envied what Hap had. He wasn't sure if he'd ever manage to create the balance that his friend could, but with the right woman, maybe he could make it work. One thing was for sure. His life had just got a lot more complicated.

He turned as he saw the Tacoma Sergeant At Arms approached. "Kozic, brother."

"Grunt said you were up here. You gonna want anyone with you tomorrow? I ain't sure you should go alone."

"De Luca ain't gonna appreciate us going in mob handed. We need to keep him on side. We ain't gonna do that if he thinks we don't trust him."

"Still think you should have someone with you."

"I'll take Hap."

Kozic nodded approvingly. "Do you want me to send someone up to relieve you?"

"Nah, I'm good. Need a bit of quiet."

Taking the hint, Kozic left him alone to his thoughts.

Quinn pushed all thoughts of Helen out of his mind. Now was not the time to be dwelling on relationship shit.

De Luca had been deliberately obtuse over the phone, and he had no idea what he was going to be walking into, but he hoped he was going to have something positive to give him. Despite their best efforts, the Sons were no nearer to finding out who was behind the bombing, and it was impossible to defeat an invisible enemy. Quinn sighed. Tomorrow morning he hoped to be one step closer to a resolution and in the afternoon they were to bury the first of their dead.

One thing he did know, was that he wouldn't rest until he found who was responsible. And when he found them he was going to make them pay.


	24. Chapter 24

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY FOUR

Instead of taking them to the house, as soon as the gorillas at the gates had relieved them of their weapons, they led Quinn and Happy to a large barn at the end of a long driveway. The huge double doors were pushed open to reveal a cavernous space, empty apart from a large marble topped table on which a shackled, naked man lay whimpering. Quinn glanced over to his companion as his mouth curled up in an approving smile. He shook his head. "Hap, you are one sick fuck."

Happy shrugged and approached the figure on the slab, wrinkling his nose at the smell of charred flesh. He spun round at the sound of the door slamming, his hand instinctively reaching for the gun that was no longer there.

The wizened old man flanked by two bodyguards grinned. "You might want to tell your friend to relax, Mr Quinn. We're all friends here." He nodded towards the table. "As promised, your bomber. I was hoping he might care to share who he was working for, but so far he appears to be a little reticent. Maybe your friend could persuade him to talk.

"What d'ya reckon, Hap? Could you get that fucker to talk?" Quinn smirked and turned to De Luca as his brother picked up a cattle prod. "How about we go somewhere quiet where we can talk. Leave Happy to play with all those toys you got laying about."

"Certainly, follow me." He led Quinn back outside to a Gazebo at the back of the house, leaving Happy and the two gorillas from the gate inside. He sat down heavily on a ornate garden chair and indicated for Quinn to do the same. "Having contacts in the local PD always comes in useful. Our buddy back there, was dumb enough to drive around in that van for three days before blowing it up. He was spotted on CCTV at a gas station and one of the cops recognised him, luckily my contact got to him first and brought him here."

"What do you know about him?"

"We know he's Albanian, and is an illegal immigrant. That's about it."

"The guy who came after me was Albanian. This is Moretti."

"Could be. Unfortunately, he has disappeared. According to his wife, my niece, he's in Europe."

"You believe her?"

"I believe that's where she thinks he is."

Quinn nodded. "Tell me about the Albanian."

"Don't know much. He was questioned as a witness in a domestic abuse case about six months ago, luckily he was still living in the same apartment, and my tame cop picked him up yesterday. The name he gave is false, and he's giving us nothing."

"Hap'll get him to talk."

"Well while we wait for him to do that." De Luca raised his hand, and one of his goons walked over, laying an AK on the table in front of them. "This and two more, as well as a sniper rifle was found in the apartment. The Sons deal in Ak's, do they not?"

Quinn swallowed. "So do plenty of other people."

"If, Mr Quinn, I find out that these weapons have come from your club and they are used to hurt my family. There will be consequences."

"I can assure you, that as far as I'm aware, none of the Sons' guns are sold in Vegas."

They both looked up as Happy approached. "Quinn, Mr De Luca." He sat in the spare chair. "Guy in the barn is, or was, working for an Anvi Lenka. He's been bringing in girls from Eastern Europe, bit of a player on the East coast. Looks like he's set his sights on the Sons' business in Vegas."

"He say anything about Moretti?"

Happy shook his head. "No as far as he's concerned this is all Lenka."

Quinn waited for De Luca to ask about the guns, but the old man said nothing. "He still alive?"

"Ain't gonna be running any marathons, but yeah, he's still breathing." He shrugged. "You wanna talk to him?"

Quinn looked over to De Luca. "Do you?"

"No, do with him, what you wish."

Happy looked to his president. "Pres?"

"Kill him."

As soon as happy had disappeared, De Luca turned back to Quinn. "I want to know where these guns are coming from. I understand this could put you in a difficult position, but if they are coming from Charming, I expect you to cut off the supply. As you pointed out, the Sons and my family have always had a good relationship. I would very much like that to continue."

"So would I, Mr De Luca. I will look into it, but I know that no deals with Moretti or the Albanians have been endorsed by the club."

"It is in both our interests to shut this Lenka down. Not only does he pose a threat to the Sons but if he's allowed to establish himself in Vegas, my family will suffer as well."

"I'll find him, don't you worry."

"I'm sure you will." De Luca grinned. "I'm well aware of your reputation. Just remember, Moretti is mine."

* * *

Representatives from every Charter attended the funeral of Jez and his old lady. The roar of the bikes as the procession rode to the cemetery could be heard for miles. Quinn rode ahead of the Vegas charter, just behind Clay, Jax and Tig. There was no doubt in his mind that it had been the mother charter president who had supplied the guns and he was sure that he had used Laroy as an intermediary. There was no way the rest of the charter would agree to risk a war with De Luca, no matter how great the profits. As soon as the service was over, he would have to call Laroy. This was something he really hadn't wanted to do, but going straight to Clay would get him nowhere. Quinn sighed, this was going to get messy. He didn't want to betray Clay to De Luca, but if he didn't, the club could find themselves at war with the mob.

* * *

Happy glanced over to his president as they rode through the cemetery gates. He knew that he was going to want to hunt down the man behind the bombing without delay and he also knew there was something else bothering the big Alaskan. He wouldn't ask, Quinn knew he was there if he needed him. But he couldn't shake the growing feeling of unease. Sons never backed down from a fight, but this was different. De Luca could destroy the club with a single word if they didn't keep him on side.

* * *

Yet another day with next to no customers, Helen locked up and walked slowly toward her car. Her father was still stubbornly refusing to accept the developer's offer even though the stress of running a failing business was starting to take a toll on his health. No matter what she said, he was convinced they could turn it round. She knew they were going to have to talk about this. Last month, she didn't even earn enough to pay her rent. As she reached the car, her cell rang and she grinned. "Hey."

"Hey, baby girl. I've only got a few minutes spare and I reckon I'm gonna be tied up for the next few days, so I thought I better call and say 'hi' while I've got chance."

"I'm glad you did. It's really good to hear your voice. I miss you, Rane."

"I miss you too." He sighed. "It's kinda tough here right now, I wish I could tell you more."

"It's okay. To be honest, I'm not sure I want to know. I guessed it's pretty bad though. Dee's a mess."

"Is she? Hap hasn't said anything."

"I'm pretty sure she hasn't told him. Please don't say anything to him."

"Don't worry, he's probably figured it out all on his own." He chuckled. "Not much gets past Happy."

She slid into the drivers seat and grinned. "So, wanna know what I'm wearing?"

* * *

As always, after talking to Helen, Quinn felt better. He knew that things were going to get bloody, there seemed no way of avoiding it. But knowing she was in Tacoma, waiting, made what they were about to face easier.

He walked back into the makeshift clubhouse to drink to the memory of his old friend and as looked around at his brothers as they said their goodbyes, his heart swelled. Maybe he was going soft in his old age, but he swore that while there was breath left in his body he would do whatever it took to defend them. His eyes met those of the Charming sergeant at arms and wandered over to where he was standing. "Tig."

"Happy tells me you took care of the bomber."

"Yep."

"Know who he was working for?"

"You think Hap would let him die before giving him what he wanted?"

Tig chuckled. "Nah, I guess not. So when do you go after this fucker?"

"In the morning. Pretty sure he's not going to be at the address we were given, but it's a start."

"Want me along?"

Quinn shook his head. "Nah, thanks for the offer, but this place is vulnerable, need you here. I'll take Hap with me. If I need extra bodies, I'll be in touch."

"Okay, that makes sense." Tig frowned. "And Moretti?"

"We leave him to De Luca." He smirked. "Of course, if we find him first."

"We kill him?"

"Yes Tig, we kill him."


	25. Chapter 25

**I'm sorry I've taken so long to update. I'm afraid by brain has turned to mush of late. Thanks for sticking with me. Hopefully my muse will play ball and I should be back on track.**

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY FIVE

Quinn knew. Clay didn't know how, but he knew. If this got back to the club, it would cost him his patch. He watched as the nomad president walked over to Happy to discuss their next move.

The presidents and senior officers had gathered in a private corner as soon as they had returned from the cemetery to listen to what Quinn had to say. All had agreed that the nomads should be the ones to hunt down and kill all of those responsible and, as much as he'd have liked to object, Clay stayed silent, all the time aware of Quinn's eyes on him. He guessed he wouldn't bring this to the club without hard evidence, but it was only a matter of time before he got it.

Looking up, he watched as Gemma approached. He'd wanted her to stay home, it wasn't safe here and the last thing the club needed was it's best men to be tied up protecting old ladies. His wife, of course felt different. She was Queen and should be there beside the man, regardless of the risk. He knew he should have shot her down in flames and that many of his brothers, particularly those from other charters thought she overstepped the mark. Of course they didn't know what she held over him. She may have been complicit in the demise of her first husband, but it had been him who had put the events leading up to his death in motion. He smiled as she slipped her arms around his neck. "So you finally make time for your old man, huh?"

"I'll always make time for you, but the place is full of hungry mouths to feed." She kissed him on the lips. "I'm afraid you're going to have to be patient."

"I can wait, my Queen. You go and do what it is you do best." He leaned back against the wall and lighting his cigar, gazed around the room until his eyes, again fell on Quinn. One way or another he was going to have to put a stop to that big fucker before he ruined everything.

* * *

Quinn unrolled his bedroll and tried to get comfortable. He was too old for this shit. After an hour of tossing and turning, he gave up and headed outside towards his bike, leaving his cut hanging on a nail just inside the door. Riding alone right now was risky, but doing it while wearing a patch was downright suicidal. He needed to get out though. He loved his brothers and loved the club, but he was feeling claustrophobic. The noise, the smoke, it was too much. He had to get out, to feel his bike under him and breath the clean air for a while. On the other side of town was a motel, where he rented a room. It wasn't much, in fact it was a shit hole, but it was the only bolt hole he had. He would stay there, at least the bed was soft and he would get the peace and quiet he needed to think.

The following morning, Quinn and his fellow nomads parked the van a short distance away from the address they'd been given. Greg frowned. "How we gonna do this, boss?"

Quinn shrugged. The rundown bar, ten miles out of town, was clearly being used as a brothel and judging by the traffic, business was brisk. "We need to find out who's running this joint, if it turns out to be that Albanian motherfucker, we burn the place to the ground."

"And how do we do that?"

The nomad president pulled two hundred dollars from his pocket. "So, who wants to buy some pussy?"

It was decided that GoGo should be the one to check out the place, he had an innate ability to blend in and a friendly demeanor that meant he was the least likely to arouse suspicion. Armed with a full wallet and strict instructions to find out who was running the place, he set off. Quinn grinned and stared the engine. "There's a diner down the road, reckon we should wait there. Gotta beat sweating our balls off, while GoGo gets laid."

They didn't have to wait too long before GoGo called. Sons weren't particularly fussy when it came to women, but that place had made his skin crawl. Without exception, the girls were young. Very young, and the ones he had seen were clearly drugged. The skinny blonde he had picked out led him upstairs to a dingy, windowless room and lay back on the bed, her eyes glassy and unfocused. "What you want, big man?"

"How bout we talk a while." GoGo sat on the end of the bed. "How old are you sweetheart?"

"Eighteen. You want fuck."

"Sure baby, in a sec. Where you from? You sound Russian."

"Albania. I come to America to make money."

"And how's that working out for you?" He didn't need to ask.

"When I have paid what I owe. I will make good money. You gonna fuck me now, big man?"

"Who do you owe money to? The boss?" The girl closed her eyes but stayed silent and GoGo knew if he pushed too hard she wouldn't give him anything. He lay next to her and ran his hand over her tiny breasts. "This place belongs to Anvi, right?"

She opened her eyes and turning her head slightly struggled to focus on him. "You know Anvi?"

He shrugged. "Not well. More of a friend of a friend. Is he here?"

"Maybe, I don't know. He comes sometimes. Most days. Sometimes I see him. He likes the other girls. The…littler ones."

"But this is his place?"

"Yeah. He the boss. You have to fuck me now, he'll be pissed."

"Not sure I'm up to it sweetheart, bit of a heavy night last night. How about we just pretend we did. Wouldn't like those out there to know I couldn't get it up."

"Okay, but you say I was good, yes?"

"Sure sweetheart, I'll tell 'em."

* * *

Instead of returning to the barn, the nomads found themselves squeezed into Quinn's dingy motel room. He couldn't shake the feeling of paranoia. If Moretti wanted him dead and Clay knew he was on to him, he had to box clever. The last thing he wanted to do was to lead his brothers into a trap.

Leaning on the headboard the closed his eyes and listened as his brothers bickered over the best way to destroy the brothel. Once he was satisfied that everyone had had their say, he opened his eyes and leaned forward. "This is what we'll do."

Quinn didn't do subtle. He preferred the tried and tested, "go in quick, kick their ass, get the fuck out" method. This however needed careful handling. The place was open twenty four hours a day, and somehow they needed to get the innocents out of there before torching the building. As the early hours of the morning were the quietest, they decided that then would be the best time to carry out their plans.

Happy and Greg, posing as customers, rang the bell and were led inside. As they suspected, because of the early hour, there was only two doormen acting as security and a bartender as well as only five girls. Both men headed straight for the bar and engaged the barman in conversation. He confirmed that they were the only customers, and that it was a quiet night. Greg turned and looked at the girls, who were lounging on sofas at the back of the room. "So is the boss around?"

The bartender shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, he don't bother when it's as quiet as this. Why?"

"Wondered if we could take the girls back to our hotel. Got some buddies back there who wanna party." Greg grinned wolfishly. "We'll pay double. And you get to go home early."

"I guess it would be okay. They'd need a chaperon though. Reckon Ted will be happy to oblige." He gestured to one of the goons sitting by the door. "Hey Ted, these guys wanna take the girls to a party. How bout you go along with them. I'm sure they'll make it worth your while."

Eyeing the bankroll Happy pulled from his pocket the two doormen stood and lumbered towards them. The bigger of the two grinned. "Have a win boys?"

"Yeah." Happy smirked. "Reckon we can afford those sweet young things."

The two goons exchanged a glance and the big one nodded. "Okay, you can take the girls, at double the rate, but we come too."

Greg shrugged. "No problem buddy. So what we waiting for?"

The goons rounded up the girls and followed Greg outside, neither noticed Happy hanging back in their eagerness to roll these two suckers and take their cash.

As soon as they were in the parking lot, they found themselves surrounded by Sons. Quinn grinned and pressed his Glock to the temple of number one goon. "Now I want you to put your weapons on the floor real slow. There's no need for anyone to get hurt." He looked up as Happy walked through the door, his pistol trained on the head of the bartender. "Now this is how we're gonna do this. We are going to take these lovely ladies with us. Unfortunately we don't have room in the van for you." He stood back a little as GoGo and Wolf tied them up and threw them to the ground. "You do get to watch this place burn though."

The Old wooden building was already well alight when the van pulled off the lot. The two doormen and bartender had been tied up, gagged and left around the back. The only thing they had to worry about was what to do with the girls. They were all illegal immigrants and seemed pretty young so there was no way any of the charters would take them, Just dropping them off in the middle of nowhere wasn't really an option as at least two of them seemed to out of it to even walk. In the end it was Wolf who hit on a solution. Twenty miles east of where they were was a small town, one of those places that had been overlooked when the freeway had been built. It was run down and in an almost permanent state of decline but it did have a police station. They'd let them out there and let the authorities to take care of them. None spoke much English and there was nothing to tie Quinn and his fellow nomads to the Sons, so it was agreed that was what they'd do. After giving the girls strict instructions to say nothing they dropped them off at the edge of town and headed back to Vegas.

* * *

Sitting in the passenger seat Happy glanced at his president. "Gotta say, Pres. I'm impressed. You actually managed to destroy that shit hole and take that Albanian's girls without spilling blood."

Quinn smirked. "Brains before bullets. That's what the little prince spouts all the time ain't it?"

"He does, yeah. But since when did you take any notice?"

"You know me bro, I like shit kicking as much as the next man. But the only fuckers I wanna see burn for this is Valentino Moretti and Anvi Leka. No one fucks with the sons and gets away with it."


	26. Chapter 26

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY SIX

Mario De Luca leaned back and grinned at the man sitting opposite him, flanked by two of his most trusted men. "Did you really think I wouldn't find you?" He chuckled. "You always was an arrogant piece of shit, but you should've known better than to underestimate me."

"I haven't been hiding, uncle. I… I been having problems at home, needed some time away is all."

De Luca shook his head. "I may be old but I'm not stupid. And you gave up the right to call me uncle the day you decided to double cross me."

It had taken two weeks to find him, but as far as the old man was concerned there never had been any doubt that Moretti would be found. Despite his best efforts to hide it, his gambling habit was common knowledge and it was only a matter of time before it got the better of him. Sure enough, he was spotted by an associate at a race track in Florida and within hours, was on a private jet headed back for Vegas to answer for his actions.

The door opened and De Luca's grin got wider. "Ah, Mr Quinn. Come in. Thank you for coming at such short notice." He watched him as he crossed the room. He looked exhausted, there were dark shadows under his eyes and as he walked he made no attempt to hide his limp. Clearly the past few weeks were taking their toll on the nomad president. "Please take a seat."

Quinn sat down, his eyes never leaving the Moretti and De Luca smiled. "Thought you might have a few questions for Valentino before.." He left the rest of the sentence unsaid as Moretti squirmed in his seat.

"Only one thing I need to know." Quinn's voice was flat and devoid of emotion. "Where can I find Avi Lenka?"

"You really think I'm gonna talk to you." In a final act of defiance, Moretti puffed out his chest. "You're nothing but white trash scum."

"You might have a point, Valentino. I sure as shit ain't sophisticated like you." Quinn leaned forward until his nose was inches away from the man sitting next to him. "I'm a simple man. I don't care about fancy suits or gold watches. Only thing that's important to me is my family, and when they get hurt, well, I get a little pissed. That Albanian asshole hurt my family, and I wont rest until he pays for what he has done. I lost another brother this morning, It took him over two weeks to die. I've has to watch his kids lose their father. Had to watch his old lady sit by as the love of her life took his final breath. So you see, I ain't really in a very patient mood right now." He sat back with a sigh. "I'm getting pretty tired of burying my brothers and I don't have the time or the energy to play stupid games. You, Valentino, are a dead man, we both know that. But I'm sure Mr De Luca wouldn't mind if I brought by brother, Happy along to loosen your tongue before you go. He's damn good at what he does, and as I'm a generous man, I'll even instruct him not to mark your face, so you can have an open casket. Of course the rest of you will be pretty fucked up, as I'm sure these gentlemen can confirm." He frowned. "Which one of you two was it who puked after his last job?"

De Luca chuckled. "I suggest you tell him what he needs to know. He really isn't exaggerating."

Moretti paled. "He's renting a place out Boulder City way. I…I can give you the address. Please, Unc…Mr De Luca. I fucked up, I know."

"Yes you did. And although it pains me to have to do this to one of my family, you leave me no choice. Your greed and arrogance has got you killed, but I'm not a cruel man. You give Mr Quinn what he needs and I'll make sure that you wont suffer." He looked over to Quinn. "Agreed?"

"Don't care how you do it. As long as I get Lenka and this piece of shit winds up dead, I'm good."

"Okay boys. Take him out to the barn and wait for me there."

As soon as they had left the room, the old man turned to Quinn. "I'm going to be asking about those guns. What do you think I'm going to hear?"

"How about you don't ask, and leave it to me to deal with. I got my suspicions but no proof and I think the club has suffered enough, don't you?"

"I take it, by that, you believe they were supplied by the Sons."

"No, Mr De Luca, I don't. I do think that someone from the club facilitated that deal, but I know that they were acting independently."

"Okay, because I like you, and you've always been up front with me. I will do as you ask. There seems little point in pursuing this. Moretti is finished, the Albanian will be dealt with, and, as you say, your club has suffered enough. In less than two weeks I will be retiring and I would like to hand over the reins to my successor in a time of peace. Now if you don't mind, I have things to be taken care of. Goodbye, Mr Quinn."

* * *

Although they were still using the barn, the number of Sons staying there was much depleted. Many of the patches had jobs and families that they had to get back to and it had been agreed that, for the time being at least, the Vegas charter was to be disbanded. The senior officers were dead, at least three of the patches would never ride again and their club house had been destroyed. On top of that, all this activity had brought the feds sniffing around. So the those surviving members who were fit were given the option to patch in elsewhere and the nomads and a few others would stick around to be with the injured and take care of any outstanding business.

Quinn limped across to the makeshift bar and grabbed himself a bottle of Jack. His thigh was aching like a bitch. Hell, the rest of him wasn't feeling too great either. He couldn't remember the last time he had a good night's sleep. Over the last two weeks, his time was spent sitting on plastic hospital chairs, attending funerals or running around like a headless chicken looking for Lenka. All he really wanted was a decent meal, a hot shower and to fall asleep in the arms of a little blonde shop girl. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out his cell and pressed call. "Hey, baby girl. How you doing?"

* * *

Helen sat behind the counter, resting her head in her hands. Yet another day with no customers. She'd tried, again and again to persuade her father to sell, but the stubborn old fool was digging his heels in, despite the fact that the stress of trying to keep the place afloat was clearly having a detrimental affect on his health. His blood pressure was through the roof again and the doctor had insisted he stay home and rested, and as a result she found herself working back in the toy store full time. She couldn't remember the last time she had a good night's sleep, not only were her concerns about her father's health keeping her awake, she was worried about Rane too. On the rare occasions that he'd called, he'd insisted that he was fine, but he'd sounded tired and stressed. When Dee had called and said that Happy was coming home for a few days, she'd hoped that Rane would be joining him, but he'd explained that he was needed in Vegas and it was only because Happy had a young family at home that he'd spared him. She sighed, all she really wanted was to spend one night wrapped in his arms. She started as her cell buzzed and grinned. "Hey big man. Are you okay?"

* * *

Fucking Sons! Avi Lenka threw his glass across the room. His bar was gone, so were his girls. All his cash had been used on the guns, and he needed the revenue from them to keep afloat. And now Moretti had disappeared. Fuck! In less than two weeks De Luca was throwing a huge wedding on his ranch and he needed details if he was to carry out a successful hit. Why had he listened to that Italian asshole? He'd insisted that all it would take was one big hit to get rid of the Sons and he'd be able to step in and pick up their business. As far as he was aware they were no longer around, but somehow they were still managing to do some serious damage. Someone was going to pay for this, he'd make sure of it.

* * *

Clay pushed his macaroni around his plate. He and Gemma has been home for two days now and he was still on edge. So far the only Son who had spoken to De Luca was Quinn, but if he shared what he knew, he was done for. He picked up his cell. "Hey, it's me. I've got a bit of a problem."

* * *

Helen hung up, a small smile playing on her lips. Talking to Rane, for however short the time, made her feel better. Picking up her cup, she headed out back for another coffee when her cell buzzed again. She glanced at the caller ID and answered. "Mom?"

"I need you to get to the hospital. It's your dad, he's collapsed."


	27. Chapter 27

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY SEVEN

It was a beautiful morning, tinged with the promise of spring, the only sounds were the singing of birds and the wind whispering through the trees. Helen sat on the bench and gazed sightlessly at the mound of earth in front of her. Her dad's heart attack had been massive and he'd never regained consciousness. He was dead before she'd arrived at the hospital.

The days that followed were filled with funeral directors and grieving family members. She had been so preoccupied with holding things together for her mother that it was only now, two days after the funeral that she allowed herself to feel. It hadn't occurred to her until now, that she would never see him again. They hadn't always had the best relationship but in recent years they had seemed to have reached an understanding and unlike her mother who would always be disappointed in her, her father accepted her as she was. She sighed, it would have been nice to have someone to hold her hand right now. As always though, Helen was a pragmatist. Life wasn't all unicorns and rainbows, and sometimes you couldn't have what you wanted.

A movement to her right caught her attention and she looked up. There, crouching in front of a white headstone was Happy. He turned and as their eyes met, he straightened up and walked slowly towards her. "Hey, mind if I sit down?"

She shrugged and looked back over to where her father was buried. She had only met him a few times but Happy intimidated the fuck out of her. His love for Dee and his kids was clear, but around everyone else he was guarded, cold even. She turned her head and found herself staring into his, nearly black, eyes. He gave the tiniest smile. "Don't worry, sugar. I don't bite." He glanced at the mound of earth. "Was sorry to hear 'bout your dad. You doing okay?"

"Yeah, I guess. It's only just starting to hit me that I'll never see him again." She sighed. "I've been so busy arranging the funeral and dealing with my mom, I haven't really thought about how I feel."

"You got anyone?"

"What?"

"You dealing with this shit on your own?"

"Isn't anyone else to do it, Happy."

He looked over to the small white headstone. "When Lacy…. When we lost her." He swallowed. "I ran, let Dee down. She had the club, but I shoulda been there for her."

"Happy, my dad dying doesn't compare to losing a kid. I can't begin to imagine what you and Dee must have gone through." Helen looked at her hands. "Parent's aren't supposed to outlive their kids."

"No they ain't. But it don't mean you have to go through this on your own. We all still need someone. Call Dee if you need to talk."

Helen shook her head. "She's got enough to deal with. She said you were heading back down south later. I'm okay, really."

"She said you helped out when her and the kids came down with that stomach bug the other week."

"I didn't do much, it was only one of those twenty four hour things. I just watched the kids so she could get some rest."

"Well she appreciates it, and so do I. You've been a good friend to her." He reached out and touched her hand. "I know it's tough on her an' the kids when I'm away, an' I'm guessing you must be missing Quinn too."

"I do." She sighed. "I worry about him."

"Quinn's tough, an' he's got some good men watching his back. Won't be long before we get things tied up in Vegas and he can come back to you." Standing up, He gave the tiniest of smiles and touched her shoulder. "Reckon that big ugly fucker misses you as much as you miss him."

She watched as he walked away. It was probably the first time he'd really spoken to her. She didn't really know any of Rane's brothers but from the little she'd seen, they had were a rowdy bunch. Happy, though, seemed different, he rarely spoke unless he was with his daughter, and Helen got the impression that when he did, it was because he had something important to say. "Hey Happy." He stopped and looked back. "Thanks."

"No problem, Sugar. Take care."

* * *

Quinn sipped his coffee, pulling a face at it's bitter taste. "Talk to me."

"The house is pretty overlooked on all sides. There's no way we can get to it without being seen, either by the neighbours, or by whoever's in there." Greg shrugged. "We could try getting in after dark. But he always has one or two girls staying there. Reckon we should follow him and snatch him away from the house."

"Risky." Frankie interrupted. "Have been watching him for three days now, he never goes anywhere alone."

Quinn scowled as his brothers began bickering. They had wasted enough time on this asshole. "Way I see it we got no option but to hit him when he's at home. I don't want these girls getting hurt, but if there's collateral damage, so be it. I'm tired of pussy footing around. Hap will be here tomorrow. We do it then." He stood and stalked out of the diner.

* * *

Happy sat on the end of the bed in Quinn's shitty little motel room. "Greg reckons Lenka always has a girl at his place and nine time's out of ten there's a couple of meatheads there as well. You sure this how you want this done?" He ran his hand across the top of his head. "I get you wanna get the job done, but this could get messy."

"You think I don't know that, Hap." Quinn stood filling the small space with his huge frame. "The longer this piece of shit keeps breathing, the more damage he'll do. I want him dead, and I want it done tonight."

There was no arguing with the nomad president when he was in this mood. Happy couldn't help feeling, though, that Quinn's impatience to get the job done was putting everyone at risk. "All I'm asking is to think before you go wading in with all guns blazing."

"I take it from that little statement, you think I'm making a mistake."

Happy shrugged. "You know me bro, I like shit kicking as much as the next man. But storming down a residential street and smashing our way into Lenka's place, don't seem the way to go."

"Can you think of a better way."

"No, boss. I can't."

For this to work they had to get to get to the house undetected and be in and out as quickly as possible. Under cover of darkness, the van containing six nomads pulled up and parked just out of sight of the house. Quietly, they made their way round to the rear of the property. Happy touched Quinn's shoulder and nodded to a basement window that had at sometime been broken and patched with a thin piece of hardboard. Quinn gave a single nod and Happy prised it off and quietly lifted the catch. The gap was too narrow for anyone but Greg to slip through. As he eased himself carefully through the gap, Quinn crouched down. "Back door. Do not fuck this up."

Greg crept through the darkened house and unlocked the door. "Looks like everyone's asleep."

"Okay." Quinn whispered. "I figure we got four rooms upstairs. We'll take one each. Wolf, you and Frankie stay down here and check the downstairs rooms."

"Ssssh." Avi Lenka's eyes shot open at the feel of cold metal against his temple and a hand across his mouth. "Wouldn't want you disturbing everyone's sleep." His eyes swiveled to his left to where the little girl that had been laying next to him was being dragged from the bed towards the door. "Now, what I want you to do, is to, very quietly, come with me and nobody will get hurt."

While it was true there can be few things more humiliating than being led, naked at gun point through your house then being tied up and bundled unceremoniously into the trunk of your car, it wasn't at the top of the list of things Avi had to worry about right now. He didn't recognize any of these men, but he guessed that they were Sons, which meant he was dead. He just hadn't stopped breathing yet.

As Quinn climbed into the driver's seat of Lenka's car his eyes fell on Greg and the young girl he'd dragged from the bed. He frowned. "Hap."

Happy stalked over and dragged the smaller man off her. "Leave her alone, and get in the van."

"C'mon, Hap. I was only having some fun. She's just a whore."

"She's a kid. Now get in the van before I hurt you." Gently, he led her into the house. "You speak English?"

"Little."

"Okay. Now I want you to go back upstairs and stay really quiet. If you make a sound or call the cops, I will let my buddy deal with you. Do you understand?" She nodded. "Good. Now is there anyone else here?"

"No. My friend, she come back in the morning."

Happy nodded. And turned to GoGo. "Stay here, I'll get the grunt to come get you in a couple of hours."

"Sure thing, Hap." He look the girls arm. "C'mon sweetheart, let's get you covered up. Don't worry, I wont hurt you."

Once he was satisfied the girl was safe, Happy returned to the car and climbed into the passenger seat. Quinn turned. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah. Girl is on her own. I've left GoGo with her till we can get clear." He frowned. "Think me an' Greg are gonna have words. She's just a fucking kid. What the fuck did he think he was doing?"

Quinn chuckled. "Greg never was big on thinking." He waited until the van had pulled off, then starting the engine began to drive in the opposite direction.

For two hours they drove in silence, heading deep into the desert. Finally Quinn pulled off the road hand headed up a track towards a rocky outcrop. He climbed out of the car and opened the trunk. "C'mon asshole. Time to take a little walk." He dragged Lenka from the trunk and pushed him up the hill to spot behind a huge boulder. "I'd ask if you got any final words, but to be honest, I ain't interested in anything you got to say." He smiled grimly. "There's a part of me that wants to watch you suffer. To smash you up and leave you for the coyotes. Maybe burn you alive. My brothers are dead because of you, and killing you don't seem like enough." Shoving him to his knees, he pressed the muzzle of his Gloc against the Albanian's temple. "Luckily for you, I get no pleasure from hurting people and I've been around long enough to know that nothing I do to you will bring my brothers back."

The single shot echoed around the valley, and the man on his knees fell forward. Quinn took the gas can from Happy and emptied the contents over the prone body then looked up at his companion. "Burn him and bury him. I'll be in the cage."

As soon as he sat down, he pulled out his cell and pressed call. "Hey baby girl. How you doing?"

"Hey. I'm okay, I guess. A bit sad, but okay."

"I'm so sorry I couldn't be there with you. Hap said he saw you. Reckoned you were dealing with it all on your own."

"It's okay, Rane, really. I don't want you worrying about me. You just do what you need to do and come home safe."

"I know you're okay, baby girl. I just have a few loose ends to tie up here and I should be back in Tacoma sometime next week."

"Good. I….I miss you, Rane."

"I miss you too." He looked up as Happy walked slowly back down the hill. "I gotta go. I'll talk to you soon."

Instead of heading to Vegas, Quinn drove back to boulder. He turned into the drive and killed the engine. It would be getting light soon so he didn't have long. "Wait here." Leaving Happy in the passenger seat, he let himself back in the house. The girl gasped as he walked into the kitchen. "Relax, darling. I just wanna take a look around. No one's gonna hurt ya. Unless you plan on going to the cops that is."

"No, no. I not say nothing." She shrank back.

"Good girl." He grinned and turning on his heel, stalked to the basement. Once there, he opened a large wooden trunk that he'd spotted earlier. There, as he'd suspected, wrapped in some old sacking, were the Aks. He bundled them up and carried them back upstairs and out to the car. He dropped them into the trunk and ignoring Happy's raised eyebrow, headed out of town and back to Vegas.


	28. Chapter 28

I don't own sons of anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY EIGHT

After dropping Happy off at the makeshift clubhouse, Quinn drove Lenka's cage to his motel and hid the guns under a pile of clothes in the closet. It wasn't ideal but it would do for now if, on the off chance, the maid came in to clean the room. Then climbing back behind the wheel, he drove to an abandoned warehouse about a mile away and parked it around the back. The easiest way to remove evidence would have been to set fire to it. However he didn't want to draw attention to the fact it was there, so instead, using a petrol soaked rag, he wiped down the interior as well as the trunk and the door handles. He was pretty confident that the car wasn't registered to Lenka, or that his disappearance would be reported to the authorities, but that didn't mean he was any less careful. When people got complacent, they got caught.

Vegas may have had the reputation as a twenty four hour city, but it was not populated by morning people and Quinn saw no one on the short walk back to the motel. Despite the fact that he was dog tired, and would like nothing more than to lay his head down for a few hours, he climbed on his bike and rode back to the barn. He still had a few loose ends to tie up, and the sooner he did that, the sooner he could head up north for some well earned r&r with his girl.

* * *

Happy was just settling onto his bedroll when Quinn walked in. He frowned as he watched his president take the van keys from a nail in the wall. The big Alaskan was one of the toughest men he knew, and his stamina was unparalleled, but right now he looked like he was carrying the weight of the world on his shoulders. Getting slowly to his feet he walked over to the long trestle table that were serving as a bar and pouring a coffee, passed the seaming mug to his brother. "Here. Don't want you falling asleep behind the wheel."

"Thanks." Quinn took a sip and grimaced. Gemma Morrow may have been an interfering bitch, but the quality of the coffee since she had returned to Charming had definitely gone downhill.

Happy frowned. "You look like shit, brother."

"Gee, thanks."

"I'm serious. When did you last sleep?"

"I dunno. Yesterday, maybe." Quinn rubbed his forehead. "I'm okay, Hap. Just got a couple of things need doing then I'll get some rest."

"How 'bout you let me help you with some of that, boss? You don't have to carry this load on your own."

"Nah, I'm good. Trust me, man. This isn't something you need to involve yourself in. Get some sleep, I'll see you later."

* * *

Maybe Happy was right, he should get some sleep. But as he headed towards Charming, stocked up on energy drinks, and the AK's bundled up in the back of his van, Quinn didn't think so. Lenka and Moretti may have been out of the picture, but he had no idea how many lieutenants, if any, were waiting in the wings. He hoped he'd shut them down for good, but the scraps of paper he'd picked up from Lenka's place, pointed to a coup, and, although he couldn't be sure, it looked like a hit on De Luca was planned. Because he didn't know who could be trusted, he'd arranged another meet with the old man for the following day, and that just gave him just enough time to deal with Clay. He guessed that the ruthless fucker knew he was on to him and that made him a target. And if Clay wanted him out of the way, he wouldn't care who he hurt to achieve his ends. He pulled out his cell. "Clay it's Quinn. I will be at your place in an hour, I suggest you be there. Alone."

Rubbing at the pain that seemed to have taken up permanent residence between his eyes, Quinn watched from the van as the Redwood president pulled up outside his house. Once he was satisfied Clay was alone, he reversed the van onto the driveway and grabbing the guns carried them towards the house.

As soon as he pulled open the door, Clay's eyes fell on the bundle in Quinn's arms. He watched as the big nomad crossed over to the kitchen and dropped them onto his huge kitchen table. "What you got there?"

"I'm pretty sure you know what are." He turned. "I've had a long couple of days, I'm tired and I don't need any of your bullshit. These were in the house of the asshole who was behind the bombing. I'm guessing this isn't all of 'em and I'm pretty sure that these are from the same consignment that you sold to Laroy."

"What he does with them is nothing to do with me." Clay sat down heavily. "Let's just cut the crap, Quinn. What do you want?"

"Cut the crap? You're a funny guy, Clay. You wanna know what I want? I want a guarantee that I'm not going to keep finding guns from Charming in Vegas, and whatever it is you're planning for me; Forget it." He smirked at the expression on Clay's face. "Just remember the only thing that stands between you and De Luca right now, is me."

"You can't prove anything, it's my word against yours, and word on the street is, De Luca is about to step down."

"Don't need to prove shit, Clay. Moretti is dead and De Luca knows he wanted a sit down with you. Reckon that'll be enough for him. Take it from me, retired or not, if he wants you dead, that's what will happen. I have it on good authority that a hit is planned on the old man. Someone doesn't want him naming his successor. If guns from Charming are used in a coup, it's our brothers who are going to get hurt. And that, my friend, is on you."

"You plan on taking this to the club?"

Quinn shrugged and said nothing. As much as he would have liked to have seen him taken down, he was more interested in maintaining the peace between the De Luca family and the Sons.

Clay smirked. "Not as dumb as you look are ya? You know there's no way the club would take your word over mine. Told you, this is on Laroy, not me."

"Sure it is. Well next time you see your new best buddy, I suggest you tell him to steer clear of anyone with links to Vegas." Turning on his heel, Quinn headed towards the door. "Tread carefully, Clay."

"You too, brother. Remember, the road can be a dangerous place."

Ignoring the Redwood President's thinly veiled threat, Quinn headed back to the van.

* * *

"Shit!" Clay hurled his mug across the kitchen. He was going to have to deal with that big fucker before he dug any deeper. Laroy would have no qualms about giving him up to save his own skin, and as far as he knew, right now the only person who knew for sure that he was involved in all this was the nomad president. He picked up his cell and dialed. "It's me. I need to know when Quinn heads back up north….. I don't give a shit how uncomfortable you are with this. I'm pretty sure you don't want your brothers hearing about your preferences."

* * *

Keen to fly under the radar, Quinn headed straight back toward Vegas, fueled on caffeine and bloody mindedness.

His head was pounding and by the time he got back to the motel he had no option but to listen to his body and rest, if only for a short while. He lay on the bed and closed his eyes, finally allowing sleep to claim him.

Groaning as the buzzing of his cell invaded his consciousness, he rolled over and squinted at the clock on the bedside cabinet. Two hours. He'd been asleep for two hours, and if anything, he felt worse. He flipped open his cell. "Yeah?"

"Hey."

"Oh, hey baby girl."

"Shit Rane, you sound awful."

"Fuck, first I got Hap telling me I look like shit, and now you tell me how bad I sound. What is this? Make Quinn feel bad about himself day?"

"I'm sorry, but you do. Are you okay?"

"Sure, I'm fine. I was asleep is all. Been a busy couple of days."

"Shit, I'm so sorry. Go back to sleep, call me when you get the chance."

"Nah, I'm okay. Hearing your voice, is better than getting a few hours sleep."

"Oh Rane, you smooth talker. But no it's not. I don't want to be the one responsible for you falling asleep while riding your bike." Helen chuckled. "I can wait to talk dirty."

Quinn yawned. "Not sure I want to."

"Go back to sleep Rane. I'll talk to you tomorrow."

* * *

The maitre d led Quinn to a table at the back of the dimly lit restaurant. "Ah Mr Quinn. Please join us." De Luca, smiled. "This is my nephew, Nick. I think he should hear what you have to say."

So this was the old man's successor. Quinn sat down. "Mr De Luca, Nick." He pulled the sheets of paper from his inside pocket. "Thought these might be of interest to you."

The younger man, leaned forward. "Those look like plans of your ranch, Uncle."

De Luca said nothing, instead he picked up another sheet and examined it carefully. He looked up at Quinn. "Looks like someone doesn't want me to name my successor." He chuckled. "It's take over a year to plan this wedding. My wife will kill me if I change everything two days before the ceremony."

"Probably won't need to." Quinn shrugged. "Forewarned is forearmed. Moretti and Lenka are dead, and although I'm pretty sure between them they'd built up a decent sized crew, I reckon you can deal with them."

"Are you going to stick around and help me clean house, Mr Quinn?"

"Got enough shit of my own to deal with. Time I headed back up north."

"Will you eat before you leave? The food here is very good."

Ignoring his growling stomach, he shook his head. "Tempting, but I can't. I gotta hit the road." He grinned. "Got a little blonde keeping it warm for me in Washington state."

"Then I wont keep you. Have a safe journey, Mr Quinn. And thank you."

* * *

Helen couldn't sit still, for the past hour she alternated between gazing out of the window, staring sightlessly at the same page of her book, and fluffing cushions. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the sound of a Harley filtered through her open window. Pulling open her front door she ran down the stairs and threw herself into his arms. As his arms enveloped her, the weight of the past few days disappeared. For the first time since her father's death Helen felt the full force of her grief overwhelm her, and as she pressed her face against his broad chest, she began to cry.

"Shhh, baby girl. I got ya." Quinn pressed his lips against the top of her head. "I'm sorry, I should have been there for you."

"No you shouldn't." She sniffed and pushed herself away from him. "This was for me to deal with. I'm okay, really. C'mon, let's get inside. There's a casserole in the oven and a big comfy bed waiting for you."

"Music to my ears." He lifted her chin and kissed her softly on the lips. "Lead the way."

More than anything in the world, he wanted to sweep her into his arms and fuck her till she screamed. His body however was having none of it. With her small hand in his, she led him back into her apartment and straight into the bedroom. She frowned. "You look done in, Rane."

"I'm fine." He forced himself to smile. Right now, her bed looked more appealing than she did. Shit, he must be getting old. "Although, I could do with closing my eyes for a while."

Gently, with her hands flat on his chest, Helen pushed back until he was sitting on the bed and unzipped his hoodie. "How about you get undressed and grab some sleep." She kissed him. "You want me to stay here with you?"

With his hand behind her head, he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. "More than you'll ever know."

* * *

It was daylight when he woke up. Quinn blinked. Shit, he'd slept all night. He stretched and looked around, he was alone and there was a delicious smell of bacon emanating from the kitchen. With a grunt, he sat up and swung his legs over the edge of the bed and after pulling on his jeans went in search of breakfast.

Helen grinned as he placed his hands on her hips and kissed her neck. "Well, good morning to you, sleeping beauty." She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Hungry?"

"Starving." He kissed her. "Sorry for passing out on you last night."

"That's okay. You sit down and eat your breakfast, then you can make it up to me."

"Sounds like a plan, baby girl."

Two days ago, Quinn had felt he was collapsing under the weight of the shit he was carrying. But now, after good night's sleep in a comfortable bed, a decent meal inside him and a beautiful blonde writhing under him, he felt his strength returning. He had done all he could do and only time would tell whether it had been enough. Now though he needed to regroup, to recover. He had a week before he needed to head up to Anchorage, and he intended to spend it wrapped in the arms of his girl.


	29. Chapter 29

Big thanks to the freaks and everyone who reads and reviews. I should thank you all personally, but I never seem to get around to it. I do appreciate it a though. A lot. This story is being a complete pig to write, and it's you guys who are keeping me going.

Thanks again. Ride safe. xx

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

TWENTY NINE

"Okay. Be ready to move when I give you the word." Clay hung up, slipped his cell back into his pocket and walked out onto the lot toward the parked bikes, flexing his stiff fingers. "Wolf. Chapel in five."

"You got it boss." The nomad looked up from fixing his bike and after a quick glance around to check he wasn't being watched, made his way into the clubhouse. He sat at the bar until the Redwood president walked through and followed him into the inner sanctum. "What do you need Clay?"

"Quinn is on heading up to Canada in about a week. I want you to go with him."

"Okay."

"As soon as he leaves Tacoma I need you to contact me, with details of the route you'll be taking."

"Look boss I know he's pissed you off and I'm sure you got your reasons, but I can't take him out."

"I don't want you to take him out, idiot. As soon as I know the route he's taking, you can have a problem with your bike and hang back. You will be nowhere near him."

"I don't like this, Clay."

"Fine. I'll let the guys decide whether you keep your patch. We're pretty forward thinking, maybe your brothers wont mind riding with a faggot." Clay opened his cell and started scrolling through his pictures. "Course after looking at these, I wouldn't fancy your chances."

"Okay, you don't give me any choice. I'll do it."

* * *

Helen closed her eyes and leaned back against Quinn's chest, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her shoulder. "We're going to have to move. The water's getting cold and we're expected at Happy's in an hour."

"Shit, I'm gonna smell like a chick. My brothers are never gonna let me live this down."

"You were the one who wanted to get in the bath with me. And for the record, I think you smell lovely and fruity."

"Good enough to eat huh?"

"Something like that." She squirmed as his hands found their way between her legs. "Rane, mmm." She leaned forward and straddling his legs, eased herself on to his cock.

Quinn growled as she started to move, slowly at first. "Oh baby girl, that's so good." She looked back at him and grinning, started to pick up the pace, until he could hold back no longer. "Oh yeah, that's the way. Oh shit, I'm… Oh shit, Helen." He convulsed and slumped back breathing heavily. "Fuck, baby. One of these days you're going to kill me." Still inside her, he reached out and pulled her back onto him. "You sure I ain't gonna get you knocked up?"

"Yes I'm sure. Stop being so paranoid, I'm not looking to trick you into making me your old lady." She sat up and started to climb out of the bath. "I told you I've got it covered, and if I can trust you to keep you dick wrapped when you're fucking those whores then you can trust me not to trap you."

"I'm not."

"What?"

"I'm not fucking anyone else."

"Oh. Really? Wow. Why?" She wrapped a herself in the towel and watched as he too, climbed out of the bath.

"Do you want me to be fucking clubhouse whores?"

"No of course not. I just… I dunno, thought that's the way it would be."

He wrapped the other towel around his waist and reaching out gently touched her cheek. "Those women. They just don't appeal anymore." He chuckled. "Never saw myself as a one woman kinda guy. Then again, never had a girl like you."

"Never had a man like you either." She slipped her arms around his waist and reaching up on tip toes, softly kissed him. "I think I love you, Rane Quinn."

"That's good coz, I reckon I might love you too."

* * *

"That is one smug expression, woman." Happy shifted his son onto his other hip and pulled his old lady closer.

"So tell me I'm wrong. Look at them. It's so sweet."

"Quinn is not sweet." He looked over to where his president and Helen were playing snap with Abigail. Happy didn't pretend to be an expert in matters of the heart, but he couldn't remember the last time he saw Quinn look so contented. "And don't go marrying them off just yet."

"You know me, Hap. I wouldn't dream of interfering." She reached up and kissed him on his jaw. "Why don't you put Danny to bed, while I finish the dinner."

On it, boss." He returned the kiss, and looked down at the baby on his hip. "What'ya say, sport. Ready for bed?" Danny gave him what could only be described as a baby Happy glare. "Grumpy little fu…."

"Hap!"

"Sorry Dee. C'mon sport, let's get outta here, momma's gonna start bitching."

Dee rolled her eyes and watched as he carried his son towards the stairs. She turned to her daughter. "Five minutes Abs."

"Aw, mom. I'm not tired. I wanna stay up with Uncle Rane and Helen."

"Uncle Rane's going to be around for a few days, sweetheart. I'm pretty sure you'll get to spend some time with him."

"But mom."

"No buts, Abigail."

Quinn chuckled and kissed his Goddaughter on the top of her head. "How 'bout I take you up, and read you a story. I'm pretty sure your mom and Helen would like the chance to talk about me."

"Oh they talk about you all the time, Uncle Rane." She slid off his lap and trotted to the stairs. "C'mon, you can help me clean my teeth."

As soon as they were alone Dee poured two glasses of wine and sat at the table next to her friend. "So you going to tell me why you're sat there like a cat that got the cream?"

Helen grinned. "Nope."

"He said something didn't he?"

"Dee!"

"Didn't he?"

"Fine, yes. He said something."

Their conversation was interrupted as the door opened and the rest of the guests trooped inside. Dee grinned. "Saved by the bell. Looks like we'll be having this conversation later."

According to what was clearly an MC tradition, the men all disappeared into the den while the women stayed in the kitchen to help prepare the food. Although, as everyone had brought something with them, apart from chopping some salad vegetables and setting the table, there was little to be done. The men might have believed their women were slaving away industriously over a hot stove, but in reality they were sitting around the table gossiping and drinking wine while the food reheated. Helen sat quietly, sipping her wine and listening to the old ladies. As a newcomer she felt she had little to contribute to their conversations. "Wanna, go outside for a smoke, sweetheart?"

"Sure." Helen followed the Tacoma queen outside and joined her on the bench overlooking the yard.

Maria pulled a joint from her purse, lit it and took a huge drag. "Must be good to have your man back."

"Yeah, it is."

"I'm not sure you realise what an amazing man Rane Quinn is." She chuckled at the expression on Helen's face. "I'm not talking about his prowess in the bedroom here. Although looking at the size of the rest of him…No, I am not going there. Has he told you about what happened in Vegas?"

"Not really. Not sure I want to know."

"But you know about the bombing?"

"Yeah, and I know you and Dee were pretty stressed out, so I'm guessing things were dangerous down there."

"It was, but thanks to your old man, everyone got home in one piece. He's smart and fearless, you should be proud of him."

"I…Okay. He's not my old man though."

"You fucking anyone else?"

"No."

"Is he?"

"He says not."

"You believe him?"

"Yeah, I think I do."

"Then he's your old man. He might need a little persuading to make it official of course."

Helen took the joint from her. "I don't think Rane will be pushed into anything."

"You're probably right. Although I don't think he'd put up much of a fight."

"We're okay as we are, Maria."

"Well as long as you're happy, sweetheart."

Helen looked around the table as Quinn's brothers and their old ladies. As before, she was overwhelmed by the feeling of love in the room. They were loud and the language would make a sailor blush, but she knew that without hesitation they would lay down their lives for each other.

"You okay, baby girl?" Quinn gently squeezed her thigh.

She nodded. "You're a lucky guy to have such a great family."

"They're your family too, now. You need anything when I'm not around, these guys will take care of you."

"Okay." She swallowed the urge to cry. "Excuse me, I've gotta…" She stood abruptly and hurried to the bathroom.

"Helen? You okay. C'mon baby girl. Open the door."

"I'm fine, Rane." She opened the door and allowed herself to be pulled into his arms. "I've been on a bit of an emotional roller coaster, these past few days."

"I can take you home, if you like."

"No, I want to stay. Really."

"Okay. C'mon, if we don't get back in there, those greedy fuckers will eat all the pie."

Swallowing her embarrassment over her mini melt down, with her hand in his, she walked back to the kitchen. "Rane, I…"

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

For the rest of the week they tried to spend as much time as they could together. Helen still had to take care of her mother and deal with lawyers. She'd already decided to sell the store, despite her mom's objections, so she didn't bother to open up. She was going to waste precious time, twiddling her thumbs in an empty store when she could be spending it with Quinn.

They hadn't been alone all of the time. They'd taken Abigail and Danny to the zoo for the day. Helen had loved every minute of it, but Quinn swore it had aged him ten years. He'd had club stuff to deal with and had taken her with him to the clubhouse. Helen wasn't sure how keen she was to repeat the experience. Everyone had been nice, but she couldn't relax like she could when she was at Dee's.

Mostly though, they'd fucked. In her apartment, on his bike, even in the restroom in a dive bar on the outskirts of town. He was like a drug. The more she got, the more she wanted. And Quinn was happy to oblige whenever and however she wanted it.

All too soon though their time together, had come to an end. "I'll only be gone for a couple of weeks at the most." Quinn sat astride his bike and touched her cheek. "I'll call as soon as I can."

"Okay. Ride safe." Helen kissed him softly, than stood back and watched as he and Wolf pulled off.

* * *

It would be a straight forward protection run from Edmonton up to Anchorage, easy money, and as Quinn's bike hugged the bends as he rode to the rendezvous point, he couldn't stop the grin from spreading over his face. Wolf's bike had started misfiring just before the border and he had to stop. It wasn't a problem, it was a relatively low value cargo and only really needed one outrider. The chances of a hijack were pretty remote, in fact he'd been reluctant to share the fee in the first place. As he exited a long sweeping right hand bend, he was forced to brake hard by a slow moving truck struggling up the steep incline. As Quinn pulled out and started to pass the truck, it started to speed up and veered sharply to the left, clipping his front wheel and preventing him from getting past. He had no time to react as he was forced closer to the edge of the gorge. The truck swerved again and he was forced off the road and into oblivion.


	30. Chapter 30

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY

Quinn groaned and tried to open his eyes. He'd heard the expression 'world of pain' but until now had never known what it really meant. He had no idea how long he'd been laying there, or where 'there' was. He couldn't have fallen all the way to the bottom of the ravine, that would have surely killed him, so he must be on a ledge. Trying to do an inventory of his injuries, he quickly realized it would be easier to list what didn't hurt. He'd obviously landed on his left side, with his head and shoulder taking most of the impact, although it felt like he's bounced off a whole bunch of rocks on the way down. He forced open his right eye, his left didn't seem to work, and rolled onto his back, shortening the list of parts that didn't hurt considerably.

He had to move. If he stayed there he'd die. Gritting his teeth, using his right arm, he pulled him self into a sitting position and fighting the waves of nausea, looked around.

Somewhere, out of sight, above him, was the road. It was too sheer to climb, even with four fully functioning limbs. Quinn looked around again. The ledge he'd landed on seemed to continue towards a more wooded area that led to the river below. Well if he couldn't go up, he'd have to go down. He debated removing his helmet, but decided as it had almost certainly saved his life once, he'd keep it on, at least until he hit level ground.

He had to stand up. Despite the pain in his hip, he didn't think his leg was broken. Carefully and extremely slowly he hauled himself to his feet. The ledge was about six feet wide, but the edge looked like it could crumble and there was no way he'd survive the drop below. Leaning with his back against the cliff face, he reached into his pocket for his cell, hoping vaguely that it had survived the fall. It hadn't. Shit. Taking a deep breath, which he immediately regretted as another pain revealed itself, he started to inch slowly along the ledge, stopping every so often to wait for the pain to subside. After what seemed like an eternity, the ledge widened as it merged into a steep slope heading down to the river below. The ground here, presented a new problem. Small rocks and stones meant that it was constantly moving under his feet and Quinn found himself fighting a losing battle to stay upright and made much of the descent on his ass. Gradually, though the ground leveled out and he found it easier to stay upright. Knowing he was at least thirty miles from civilization, he decided his best option was to follow the river until, hopefully he reached a point where he could get back to the road, so fighting the urge to lay down, and close his eyes, he set out.

As he walked, he tried again to asses his injuries. He was pretty sure he had a concussion, his helmet was fucked, and the pounding headache confirmed it, but he'd had worse. The left side of his face was swollen and hurt like a bitch, his best guess was that he'd fractured his cheek bone and probably his eye socket. His back and hip hurt and he was sure he had some broken ribs, but by far, the worst pain was coming from his shoulder. That was completely fucked. His arm hung limply at his side and any attempt to move it, resulted in pain so bad he nearly blacked out. Every so often, as he limped slowly along, his legs seemed to buckle under him, and a few times he found himself falling to his knees. Then, just as he thought things couldn't get any worse, it started to rain. So now he could add cold and wet to his list of his woes. Despite this, it never occurred to him to stop and rest. Every time he fell, he dragged himself back to his feet and continued his, limping, stumbling walk back to civilization.

As the light started to fade, exhaustion and pain started to get the better of him. His steps began to falter and when, again, he sank to his knees, he could no longer summon the energy to stand. For a few moments he stayed there, his chin resting on his chest and his breath coming in short gasps, unable to continue any further. He looked up, and in the dim light, noticed something between the trees. A cabin! With a gargantuan effort, once more he struggled to his feet and limped towards it.

It was old and, judging by the smell, hadn't seen use in many years. But, apart from one corner where the roof had collapsed, it was dry. Quinn hobbled to a cupboard by the stone chimney breast and opened it. Inside were candles, some cans of corned beef and, joy of joys, a bottle of scotch. Thanking whoever it was up there, he carried his haul to the table in the middle of the room and, pulling out a chair, sat down gratefully.

He'd always hated corned beef and Scotch would never be his drink of choice, but right now it felt like a feast fit for a king. As soon as his belly was full and he'd drunk enough to numb the pain, he limped over to the narrow bed. Part of him was afraid that if he went to sleep he'd never wake up again, but fuck it. He'd rather die in a dry bed with whiskey in his belly than face down in the rain in the middle of nowhere.

He wasn't sure whether it was his full bladder or the pain that woke him a few hours later. Whatever it was, he had to pee. Grunting with the effort he sat up and swung his legs over the side of the bed as those pains that hadn't already woken up, joined the others. Feeling about a hundred years old, he hobbled outside. Oh great. So now he was pissing blood. It didn't come as that much of a surprise, he'd banged his back up pretty bad.

Given the circumstances, whiskey for breakfast probably wasn't a good idea, but right now, Quinn didn't give a shit. Without something to kill the pain, he wasn't going to be going anywhere. Grimacing as it hit his empty stomach, he swallowed the rest of the Scotch then, somewhat reluctantly, limped back out into the rain.

Once outside, his eyes fell on a track at the side of the building. It was overgrown and hadn't been used for many years but at some time trucks had been along it, and trucks meant roads.

He had no idea how long he'd been walking, but he guessed it had been at least three hours. It had taken every last ounce of his strength just to put one foot in front of the other without falling flat on his face and to keep breathing. Finally though, he thought he could hear traffic and as he rounded the bend, there in front of him was a strip of beautiful black asphalt. As soon as he stepped onto it his legs gave way and he collapsed onto his knees, falling face first onto the road.

He didn't have to open his eyes to know he was laying in a hospital bed. He tried to focus his thoughts, but whatever drugs were being pumped into him prevented any coherent thought. All he was aware of as he felt himself slip back into unconsciousness was a small hand holding tightly onto his.

* * *

"You okay, Sugar?" Happy leaned on the doorframe, clutching two cups of coffee.

"Yeah." Helen didn't look away from where Quinn was laying. "He's so beat up, Hap."

"He'll be fine. He's a tough motherfucker." He pulled up chair and sitting down, passed her a cup.

"But…"

"Helen." He laid his hand on her knee. "We ain't sure what happened, but it looks like he ran out of road. That's hell of a drop. Anyone else would have been killed, but that stubborn fucker, no way he's gonna lay down and die. He's beat up now, and it might take a while, but trust me, in a few weeks he'll be back on his bike good as new." He grinned. "Well a bike anyway."

She sighed and squeezed Quinn's hand. As the doctor had listed his injuries, she'd been convinced he wouldn't survive the night. But as Happy had pointed out, anyone who could walk as far as he did with a broken back of all things, wasn't going to die easily. She reached out and touched the part of his face that wasn't a mass of bruises. "If you ever scare me like that again, I swear, I'll kill you myself."


	31. Chapter 31

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY ONE

"You're a very lucky man." The doctor smiled and examined the chart.

Quinn refrained from commenting. He'd just been told he'd be flat on his back for at least four weeks followed by another six in a brace. No strenuous activity and definitely no riding. As well as a fractured vertebrae, he had three busted ribs, a hairline skull fracture, busted cheek bone, dislocated shoulder, and numerous cuts and bruises. He closed his one functioning eye. Obviously he and the doctor had a different idea about what was lucky. The ever present grip on his right hand tightened and he gave a tiny smile. The last few days had been spent in a drug induced haze and the only thing he'd been aware of, had been the little blonde next to his bed. Maybe he was lucky after all.

As soon as they were alone again he opened his eye. "When did you last get some sleep?"

"I'm okay, Rane."

"Not what I asked."

"I slept some last night. Happy bitches at me if I don't get proper rest."

"Good." He closed his eye again as he felt his body start to shut down. Shit, he hated this. Just talking exhausted him.

When he woke again she wasn't there. Fighting the feeling of panic that was rising in his chest, he opened his eye. Happy smirked. "Don't look so worried, bro. I sent her to a motel to get some sleep. She's hardly left your side since we got here."

"I wasn't worried."

"Sure you weren't. You been clutching her hand like your life depended on it for three days now." He grinned. "Looks like my old lady was right."

"Fuck you."

Happy shrugged, then frowned. "So you gonna tell me what happened?"

"Not sure. Was passing a truck and he started to drift. I guess he didn't see me."

"You telling me it was an accident?"

"Yeah."

Of course it wasn't an accident. This was Clay, and somehow he'd embroiled Wolf into his plans. Quinn had no intention of involving Happy in this, though. Clay was a dangerous man, and would hurt, not only his brother, but his old lady and kids if he felt threatened.

"And you gonna stick to that story? I ain't stupid. No way you'd pass a truck unless you were sure he'd seen you. And Wolf, having trouble with his bike? He's a nomad, Quinn. Same as the rest of us. If we ain't riding, we're working on our bikes."

"Bikes break down, Hap. It was an accident."

"And if I talk to Wolf?"

"Hap. Leave it."

Happy knew he had no choice but to go along with what his president was telling him. didn't mean he had to believe him though. He prudently decided to change the subject. "Doc say anything about when you can go home?"

"Nah. Gonna be stuck in here for another four weeks unless I can persuade them otherwise. You should think about heading back to Tacoma." Quinn frowned. "Don't s'pose anyone's found my bike."

"Sorry bro. Reckon it's at the bottom of the river." He grinned. "Lucky you had your cut on under your hoodie, or we wouldn't know you were here. Cops went to the Winnipeg clubhouse asking about a Dave Wilkes. No one had heard of him but they did recognise your ugly face. Soon as we got word, Dee insisted we told your old lady an' of course, once she knew, she wanted to be here. She'd have drove all the way here on her own, so I thought I should come and share the driving with her."

"Appreciate it brother." Quinn could hear his voice slurring as he struggled to stay conscious. "She's a good girl."

"Yes she is. Now get some sleep, she'll be here when you wake up."

He was just drifting back into to grey fog that had been his constant companion for the past few days when that niggling thought that had been lurking in the back of his head, worked it's way to the forefront of his brain, jolting him awake. "She ain't my old lady, Hap."

"Course she ain't. Now get some sleep."

* * *

"Fuck. Helen I'm sorry." He had been staying at Helen's for two weeks now and was going stir crazy, and it was Helen who was on the receiving end of his frustration. After a week of bitching, against his better judgment, the doctor had agreed to let him go home. He was to wear a lumbar brace for at least six weeks and avoid twisting, bending or any strenuous activity. He readily agreed and promised to visit his local hospital regularly. So, stocked up on pain killers he climbed into Happy's truck for the long, painful trip home. As he couldn't sit for long periods, they had split the journey over two days, spending the night in a motel. It had been agony but he had borne the pain stoically.

Over the last few days, though, that stoicism had vanished. He was sick of being in pain and not being able to ride, he was sick of the pain meds that made him want to puke and most of all, he was sick of not being able to properly fuck his girl. Not that she'd let him if carried on acting like a complete shit all the time. "Helen, baby girl. I'm sorry." He hobbled out on to the balcony, where she was standing smoking a joint.

"This isn't my fault, Rane." She passed him the joint.

"I know. Please, baby. Don't be mad at me."

"I'm not mad, I'm tired. It's hard work walking on eggshells all the time."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah, you said." She sighed. "Just forget it, Rane."

He reached out and touched her cheek. "We good?"

"Yeah, we're fine. Although maybe, in future, you could talk to me properly, instead of bitching all the time."

"I'll try, baby girl. I'm not very good at this."

"No shit." Reaching up on tip toes, she gently kissed him. "Just try and be patient."

* * *

Wolf was dead. Oh he was still moving around and sucking in breath, but he was dead none the less. As soon as Quinn was fit, he'd be coming after him. The big fucker was too smart not to put two and two together. He needed to get as far away as possible, and for that he needed money. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out his cell. "Clay, I got a problem."

* * *

Clay dropped the unregistered nine millimeter into the dumpster and walked back to where the van was parked at the side of the disused diner. Behind him the body of wolf lay cooling in the shade of the derelict building. People's stupidity never ceased to amaze him. The idiot had actually agreed to meet him here, never once questioning why an abandoned building in the middle of nowhere was a good place to discuss their next move. Not that there would any more moves for him. Clay wasn't going to risk the dumb fuck running his mouth to Quinn. He rubbed his hands together in a futile attempt to ease the pain in his knuckles. Who'd have thought that the nomad president would have survived a drop like that? At least as far as everyone was concerned, it was an accident, and hopefully his injuries would prevent him from riding again, and if not….Well there was more than one way to skin a cat.


	32. Chapter 32

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY TWO

Leaning on the door frame, Quinn watched as Helen readied herself for the party. He knew she wasn't keen, but as it was being thrown for Happy and Dee, she'd agreed to go. They had finally found a place in Cali and would be leaving at the end of the following week, and although he knew it was good that they would all be together again, Quinn knew his girl was going to miss her new friend. He walked across the bedroom and with his hands on her hips, kissed her neck. "Maybe you should drag yourself away from your reflection now. You know you're gonna be the most beautiful girl there."

"Thank you." She turned and slid her arms around his waist. "Even if you are only saying it to get me to hurry up."

"Don't make it any less true, baby girl. Now move that fine ass. I ain't waiting all night."

To say the last few weeks had been tough, would be an understatement. Their relationship had been tested to the limit. But they had survived and now he was almost fully recovered. He'd started taking short rides on his new bike and visiting the gym. His shoulder was holding up well, but his back still ached pretty bad after riding for more than a hour and he still had pains down his leg if he stayed in the same position for any length of time. He kept that to himself though, Helen would bitch at him to take the doc's advice and rest for a few more weeks if she knew.

He lifted her chin and softly kissed her. "You think we could fit in a quick fuck before we go?"

"Weeell. I suppose we could. As long as you promise not to mess up my hair."

As he led her through the packed clubhouse, Quinn kept a tight grip on his girl's hand, she wasn't much of a party animal, and being surrounded by so many patches made her nervous. He didn't mind keeping her close, though. He wanted every man there to know that she was his.

Happy grinned as they approached. "I'm beginning to think you two are joined at the hip. You can let go of her you know." He kissed her lightly on the cheek. "Dee's over there. Why don't you grab a beer and go and join her, I'm pretty sure you don't wanna be stuck with this ugly fuck all night."

"Trying to get rid of me Hap?" Helen took a beer from the prospect and patted him on the chest. She was no longer intimidated by this quiet enforcer, they'd grown pretty close during their time spent in Canada.

He grinned. "Reckoned you'd wanna get away from your old man for a while."

"Well." She grinned at Quinn's scowl. "I am getting a bit sick of him." She squeaked as he grabbed her and bit her neck.

"Lying bitch, you know you can't get enough of me." He nibbled at the spot just under her ear that he knew drove her wild. "Go on then, abandon me. See if I care."

Helen kissed him gently then headed across the room to where Dee and the other old ladies were gathered. Happy slung his arm over his president. "You gonna put your mark on her?"

"Ask me again in a year." Quinn swallowed his beer. "I ain't good at this domestic shit."

"Don't keep her hanging for too long, bro."

"So you're a relationship expert now?"

Happy looks out across the room, and his eyes met those of his old lady. "Reckon I've learned a thing or two over the years." He patted Quinn's shoulder. "I'm gonna head over to the ring. I need to kick Kozic's ass."

"Any particular reason?"

"Nah, I just like to see him bleed."

Quinn leaned back against the bar and watched his friend swagger towards the ring. He knew Happy was right, and that Helen wouldn't wait around forever, but the last few weeks had shown him that the only time he was really happy was when he was on the road.

His musing was interrupted by the front doors being thrown open. "Redwood in the house!" His breath caught as Tig, marched in, followed by Clay and the rest of the charter. Shit. No one said they were coming.

Quinn didn't scare easily, he'd faced death on numerous occasions without fear. But the thought of Clay and his girl being in the same room terrified him. Somehow he had to get her out of there without him noticing. Their eyes met and he braced himself as Clay walked slowly towards him. "Quinn." He leaned on the bar next to the nomad and lit his cigar. "You're looking remarkably well for someone who rode his bike off the edge of a canyon."

"I guess I'm not easy to kill."

"I have to admit you're proving to be resilient. I hear you're riding again."

"yup."

"I also hear you've found yourself a woman. She here?"

Quinn turned to face him and reaching out grabbed his hand and squeezed. Hard. "Now let me make myself perfectly clear. We both know who was behind my little "accident" and I'm sure you know where wolf is. I know I can't prove anything, but I promise you this. You harm one hair on that girl's head and I will kill you, very, very slowly."

Clay gritted his teeth as his already swollen joints ground together. "You need to remember who you are talking to."

"Oh I know exactly who I'm talking to." He released Clay's hand, noting with satisfaction that he couldn't stop himself from flexing his fingers. "And don't you forget that you ain't the only dangerous motherfucker. One of these days, your arrogance and greed is going to trip you up. Told you before, and I'll tell you again. Tread carefully, Clay."

He pushed him self away from the bar and walked toward the ring making a point to not look over to where Helen was standing talking to Dee and the other old ladies.

To the casual observer, Quinn was leaning against the wall watching Happy and Kozic slug it out in the ring. In reality, he was watching the Redwood president intently. As soon as he was sure he was distracted, he hurried over to his girl and grabbed her upper arm. "We're leaving." Without further explanation he practically frog marched her to the door.

As soon as they were outside, she tried to pull away but he tightened his grip. "Rane, what's going on?"

"Nothing. Just get on the bike." He started to drag her across the lot.

"Rane. Please. You're hurting me."

He released her. Even in the dim light of the lot, the marks on her arm were clearly visible. Swallowing he pulled her into his arms. "Fuck. I'm sorry, baby girl."

"What's going on?"

"Nothing, I… Please Helen, I just want to get out of here."

* * *

Later, as he lay with his girl in his arms, her head resting on his chest, he pressed his lips against the top of her head. "You awake, baby?"

"Mmmm." She snuggled closer. "Yeah."

"I'm gonna hit the road again."

"What?" She sat up and switched on the bedside lamp. "You can't. You're not ready."

"I'm as ready as I'm ever gonna be."

"No. No you're not Rane. I know how much pain you've been in after riding."

"I can deal with a little pain. I'm sorry, baby girl. I love you but it's time for me to go."

"When?"

"I got a few things to take care of. But I should be ready to go in a couple of days."

"Is there anything I can say to change your mind?"

He said nothing. Grabbing her robe, she climbed out of bed and, without a backward glance walked out to the balcony. With a sigh, he pulled on his jeans and followed her. "Helen." She turned and he ran his fingers through her hair. "You knew that I'd be taking off again."

"Yeah, I did. But I thought you'd wait till you were fully fit." She leaned her forehead against his chest. "I don't want you to go, Rane."

Ouch! He knew she wouldn't be happy and he knew, despite his best efforts to hide it, that she knew he wasn't fully fit. What he hadn't been expecting was her to actually just come out and say it. "I can't stay, baby. I wish I could tell you why. But you have to believe me, I don't have any choice."

"Can you tell me where you're going?"

"Not yet." He wrapped his arms around her. He couldn't tell her, because he didn't know. He just wanted to put as much distance between them as possible. "I'll be careful, I swear."

"Will you be gone long?"

He shrugged. "I don't know."

With her hands flat on his chest, she pushed herself away from him. "Have I done something wrong?"

"God, no! Why would you think that?"

"You drag me out of the clubhouse with no explanation and now this. I just feel I'm missing something."

"Helen. This isn't about you. I love you, baby girl. But this is what I am. I was never going to stay. It's just that I'm leaving sooner than we thought."

* * *

Dee looked up from spooning goo into Danny's mouth. "Rane! What happened to you last night?"

"Something came up. Hap around?"

"He's still in bed." She grinned. "I think he thought he could sleep off his hangover. Abs put paid to that idea. Help yourself to coffee. "I'll go and get him up."

Quinn poured a cup and sat down at the table with a wince. "Uncle Rane!" Abigail ran in and, uninvited, climbed onto his lap. "Where's Helen?"

"She's at home, princess. I just came by to see your dad."

"He's real grumpy." She pulled a face. "He wouldn't watch My little pony with me."

"Can't say I blame him." He looked up as Happy came in, looking slightly the worse for wear and sporting a black eye. "Kozic got one in huh? Looks like you're loosing your edge."

Happy refrained from commenting and poured himself a coffee. "What do you need?"

"Can we take this in the den?" Quinn put Abigail on the floor and waited for his brother to lead the way.

Happy closed the den door. "S'up?"

"I'm gonna hit the road. If any one asks about Helen, anyone at all, I want you to tell them she's just a sweetbut. I don't want anyone connecting me to her."

"Okay. Wanna tell me why?"

"You don't need to know. I'm gonna get Koz to watch her. I can trust him to keep his mouth shut."

"True, but can you trust him not to fuck her?"

"Reckon he'll keep his distance. He knows I'll kill his ass." He chuckled. "And Helen's a good girl. I trust her."

Happy sipped his coffee. "What's going on Quinn? You think someone wants to hurt Helen?"

"Probably nothing, I don't think she'll get hurt if I'm not around. I'd share if I could, but I ain't dragging you into my shit."

"You realize that most of the Tacoma patches know her?"

"Yeah, but she don't have my ink. And none of them know where she lives. Like I said, I'm the target, not her. Just covering my bases, is all."

"If I start digging, what will I find?"

"You'll find me, an' I'll be pissed. This isn't about the club. This is personal."


	33. Chapter 33

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY THREE

Wild horses wouldn't get him to admit it, but spending two days on his bike had nearly crippled him. Even after a full night's sleep he could barely drag himself out of bed and across the shitty little motel room to the shower. He could have stayed at the Tucson clubhouse, but he had hardly been able to walk and he didn't want word to get back to Clay just how bad he still was.

He had been asked to sit at the Tucson table while the president was in hospital for a routine operation. The vice president was impulsive and inexperienced and Armando, the president, thought that the nomad would be a steadying influence on him. The charter was peaceful and like Tacoma, most members had jobs away from the club, but they did run a lucrative bounty hunting business which had earned Quinn a good deal of cash in the past, so he was happy to oblige.

He was still limping slightly as he crossed the clubhouse, but the hot shower had eased his the worst of his pains. He grinned and joined Huff and Benny at the bar. "Good to see you brothers. How's Armando?"

"Doing good, but he's gonna be bedridden for a couple of weeks at least." Huff grinned. "Good to see you back on your feet. I heard you were busted up pretty bad."

"Yeah, luckily I landed on my head." Quinn leaned back against the bar. "I ain't fully fixed yet, but I'm fit enough to help you to keep these fuckers in line."

* * *

Helen signed the document in front of her and let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. She was no longer the owner of a toy store.

The last few weeks had passed in a blur. She'd sold off all the stock in the store, found herself a new house as well as convincing her mother to sell her, too big, house and find herself something smaller. Her days had been full and she'd had no time to think. Her nights, however, had been different. From the moment she lay her head on her pillow, Rane Quinn invaded her thoughts. If she'd thought him being away was tough before, it was a picnic compared to now. She knew he wasn't fit, and without having Dee around for support, all she could do was worry. He'd called, but if anything that made things worse. She didn't want to be whiny and needy, but he was being so vague and evasive all the time, and it was putting her on edge. So much so, that the last couple of times he called, she hadn't answered. She was starting to think that getting involved with him had been a huge mistake.

* * *

Quinn had been in Tucson for four weeks. He hadn't ridden much, in fact he hadn't done much at all. He'd sat around in the office, taking calls from bail bondsmen, visited Armando in hospital and taken the VP's seat in church. But apart from that, he rested. Helen had been right, he wasn't ready to be out on the road. He worried too. He'd left her alone, practically unprotected, and now she'd stopped answering his calls. It had been nearly a week and he was getting increasingly concerned. Kozic had driven past her shop and said the place was boarded up, and there was a for sale sign outside her apartment. Even Dee said she hadn't spoken to her for days. In a couple of days Armando would be ready to retake the gavel and he could head back up north, just for a day or so, and check on his girl.

* * *

"Rane, come in. Hap's in Charming." Dee led him inside. "Welcome to our new home."

"Thanks baby girl. So how you finding Bakersfield?" He looked around the spacious lounge. "Looks like you've settled in already."

"You're kidding." She laughed. "The garage is still full of boxes. You try unpacking with two young kids and an old man with OCD. Come on through to the kitchen. You look like you could use a drink."

He followed her through the house and sat at the kitchen table. "The kids in bed?"

"Yeah. I hope you're planning on staying the night. Abs will want to see you."

"If that's okay. I wanna head up to Tacoma tomorrow. Helen ain't been answering her phone. I'm beginning to think she might be done with me."

"Can you blame her?" She handed him a bottle of Bud, and sat down next to him. "You take off completely out of the blue with no explanation. Have you any idea what that poor girl has been dealing with? Her dad died, she's sold a business, is moving house and is taking care of her mom with no help from anyone. When you wrecked your bike, she dropped everything to be with you then she took care of you, and we both know what a moody shit you are when you're sick. And that's how you repay her."

"She knows what the deal is. I had to go."

"I love you Rane, but I've got to call bullshit on that. Samtaz could have managed without you. If they needed bodies, Hap could've gone. I don't know what's going on, and I'm pretty sure you're not going to tell me. But seems to me like you couldn't wait to get away." She touched his hand. "I know you care about her. But if you're not careful you'll lose her. And you'll only have yourself to blame."

"Believe me, Dee. I had a good reason to take off." He sighed. "You were the one pushing us together."

"I was pushing you together because she's what you need. You're good together. I know you don't want to give up your life, but do you really think you'll still be on the road in five years time?"

"I don't know. But I know that by sticking around I would be putting her in the firing line."

"You think she's in danger?" Dee touched his hand. "If she is, you should be there to protect her."

"The best way to keep her safe is to put as many miles between us as possible."

"Or eliminate the risk."

He laughed. "You sound like Hap." Suddenly he was serious. "Truthfully, I don't know if she's in danger, and eliminating the threat, if it's real, isn't possible."

"Does Hap know about this?"

"Nothing to tell him. It's just a feeling is all."

"So you took off because of a feeling? You sure this isn't just you getting itchy feet again?"

He shrugged. "I dunno, Dee. Being stuck in one place, not being able to ride…. Fuck, I tried, really I did."

As he left Bakersfield, the next morning, Quinn thought about what Dee had said. He knew that taking out Clay without the backing of the club wasn't an option, and if he was honest, despite his thinly veiled threat, he didn't think the Redwood president was stupid enough to hurt Helen. Maybe Hap's old lady had a point and he was using Clay as an excuse to hit the road again. He knew he cared about Helen. More than he'd cared about anyone. It wasn't enough though, the pull of the road was still too strong.

He hadn't told her he was coming. He didn't want to give her the chance to tell him not to come. He couldn't shake the feeling of anxiety as he rang her doorbell. What if she really was done with him?

"Rane!"

The feeling of relief washed over him as she threw her arms around his neck. She still wanted him. As much as he wanted her.

* * *

Helen lay in his arms, her head on his chest listening to the steady beat of his heart. At some point they were going to have to talk. So far both had avoided it. For twenty four hours, they had filled the silence with sex, food and sleep. Anything but talking. She felt him stir and snuggled closer. "Rane?"

"Mmm?"

"Can we talk?"

"Now?"

"If we don't talk now, when?" She sat up. "I need to know what's going on with us."

"What do you want me to tell you?"

"The truth." She touched his chest. "I know that you're not going to be around all the time, and I'm fine with that, really."

"There's a 'but' coming, ain't there?"

She smiled a little sadly and nodded. "Yeah, there is. This time was different. You didn't go because you were needed. You went because you needed to get away." She took a deep breath. "Away from me."

"Shit, baby girl. I love being with you. I love you. I'm not gonna lie. Being stuck here, not able to ride nearly killed me, but that had nothing to do with you. Something happened that made me think you could be at risk if you were associated with me, and I wanted to put some distance between us. Now though with hindsight, I reckon it was the need to be back out on the road that was driving me." He pulled her down into his arms. "I'm sorry, baby girl. You deserve better."

"I want you in my life, Rane. But I don't know if I can handle it any more. When you're here, it's all I want. Even when you're away, as long as I know you're coming back to me, I'm okay. But this time, I was scared, and I don't want to feel like that again."

"I will come back to you, I swear. I wish I could put you on the back of my Harley and take you with me wherever I go. I want to be in your life, and I want to know you're here waiting for me." Gently, he kissed her. "I don't want to lose you." He rolled her over and positioned himself between her legs. "How about if I try to get back here more regularly and keep you in the loop more?"

"Okay. I'm sorry, Rane."

"Sorry? What for?"

"For shifting the goal posts. You have always been honest with me about what I could expect from you, I shouldn't be asking for more." She wiggled as he pressed his hardening cock against her. "Of course I didn't plan on falling in love with you."

He grinned. "Well, I am pretty amazing. We'll figure it out, baby girl. Now, I think we've talked enough, don't you?"


	34. Chapter 34

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY FOUR

One day turned into two, then three, then four. Quinn knew he was going to have to go but he was reluctant to leave his girl. Typically, once she laid it on the line about him taking off, she'd said nothing more on the subject. He wasn't sticking around because he thought she needed it. He was sticking around because there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

Most of their time had been spent in bed or taking the occasional short ride in search of something to eat. She'd taken him to see her new house, a small ranch style place in a decent part of town. Her enthusiasm had been infectious as she shown him around. And as she showed him where she planned to put her piano and explained how she'd be able to give private lessons to fund her schooling, it occurred to him, just how little he knew about her. She smiled when he'd pointed it out, and said that they had a lifetime to get to know one another. It should have freaked him out. The prospect of being with one girl for the rest of his life should have made him want to run a mile. Strangely though, it didn't. What had been freaking him out was the thought of losing her. He still had no idea how they were going to make whatever it was that they had work, but it didn't matter any more. He wanted her and she wanted him. Everything else was just details.

As his fifth day in Tacoma dawned, he was woken by the buzzing of his prepay. Carefully, he pushed Helen off his chest and reached over to the bedside table. "Yeah?"

"Good morning, Mr Quinn. I hope I didn't wake you."

"Ugh, Mr De Luca. Give me a sec." He swung his legs over the edge of the bed and padded into the lounge, closing the door softly behind him. "Sorry. What do you need?"

"I think it's time for the Sons to set up shop in Vegas again."

"I dunno, Mr De Luca. Charter's pretty much decimated." Quinn sat on the sofa and pulled out a cigarette. "Even if we could find suitable premises, getting enough members to run things like before…"

"I appreciate things could be difficult, but what is needed right now is stability. The destruction of the Sons' charter left a gap, and I'm not happy with what is filling it."

"Why are you calling me with this?"

"You rather I called Clay Morrow?" The old man chuckled. "Come to my ranch, we can sit down and discuss this."

"Mr De Luca…"

"I'm not asking, Mr Quinn."

Helen stretched and opened her eyes as he sat on the edge of the bed. "You going away again?"

"I'm sorry, baby girl." He slid back under the sheets and wrapped his arms around her, burying his face in her hair. "I'd stay if I could."

"I know. When are you leaving?"

"Soon. I need to get to Vegas."

"Okay." She climbed out of bed and pulling on her robe, headed out to the kitchen. "I'll make you some breakfast while you pack. There's clean clothes in the drier, I'll get them for you."

"Helen."

"I'm okay, Rane." She gave a tight little smile that didn't quite reach her eyes as he stood and pulled her into his arms. "Really I'm fine."

"I know, baby girl." He kissed the top of her head. "I shouldn't be gone too long. I'll try to get back before you move."

Neither spoke as they ate their bacon and eggs. There was nothing to say.

Helen had known that this was coming. This was who the man who had shared her bed for the last four nights was. They were never going to have a conventional relationship. But plenty of couples spent long periods apart and managed to make it work. Of course most of the those couples weren't part of an outlaw motorcycle club. But that didn't matter, Rane wasn't going to give up the life, and truthfully, she didn't want him to. He wasn't cut out for civilian life. His life was the road, and she was just grateful he managed to give it up occasionally to be with her. Knowing this didn't make it any easier. As she followed him outside to his bike it took every ounce of her strength not to throw herself into his arms and beg him to stay.

He reached out and laid his hand against her cheek. "You okay."

_No Rane. That is the dumbest question ever, of course I'm not okay_. "I'm fine." She stepped closer. "Just be careful and come back to me whole."

"You got it, baby girl. I'll call you tonight."

There wasn't a man on earth who kissed like Rane. She really had no words to describe what it was like. No man had ever made her go weak at the knees, just by kissing her. If it was an Olympic sport he would get gold every time. She moaned and pressed herself against him, then whimpered as he pulled away from her. "Rane."

"I gotta go. Take care."

* * *

He was beginning to think that his days of riding for days on end were a thing of the past. As he pulled into the Vegas motel, fifteen hours after leaving Tacoma his muscles were screaming and all he wanted to do was lay down and sleep forever. He sank onto the bed, and after texting Helen to tell her he'd arrived safely, closed his eyes and lay back with a groan. Maybe Dee was right, his days as a nomad really were numbered.

* * *

Seated on the huge sofa, in the massive, ornately decorated lounge, De Luca looked smaller and more frail than ever before. Despite this, the man's charisma came off him in waves, he may have been old and frail, but his power was undiminished. On the opposite sofa, his nephew, Nick, lounged, his gold jewelry glinting in the sunlight. Mario Du Luca may have named his successor, but he wasn't prepared to hand over the reins just yet. Quinn hadn't liked being summoned, but swallowed the desire to put the old man in his place as he strutted across the expanse of floor towards the two men. Sometimes pride had to take a back seat, especially if you wanted to stay alive. "Mr De Luca, Nick." The old man nodded and he sat down. "What do you need?"

"As I previously said. I want to see the Sons back in Vegas. They ran their club well, took care of their girls and paid their dues."

"Not to mention, plenty of your family's money got washed there."

"True." De Luca chuckled. "I'm pretty sure Charming's gun revenue was cleaned the same way. But what I'm really looking for is stability. The void left by your club has been filled by a bunch of asshole Eastern Europeans with no respect. They refuse to pay tribute and spend most of their time fighting amongst themselves. It's not good for business and is attracting too much unwanted attention."

"I'm not sure how you think I can help. I can talk to Henry, the secretary about the finances for rebuilding but there are no other officers and the remaining patches are not officer material."

"What about you?"

"Me? Oh no. I'm a nomad. I don't know shit about running a strip club, and I ain't interested in settling into a charter."

"Thought that's what you'd say." De Luca nodded to his nephew who opened a lap top and turned it so Quinn could see the screen. "This is the Pussycat club. It's not the best location in the world, probably a little too far off the strip. It is, however, bigger than the Sons' previous premises and the freehold is up for sale. Or at least it was."

"You bought it?"

"It was bought by an associate of mine."

"Any reason why he can't run it himself?"

"My associate deals in property. He doesn't run strip clubs. He can be persuaded to rent the club to your organization at a very reasonable rate."

Quinn looked at the pictures on the screen. It could work, if they could acquire the building next door as a clubhouse. "What's that?" He pointed at the screen.

"I think it's being used as a discount store. Was a casino at one point. Why?"

"Need a clubhouse. You persuade the owner to sell it to us and we could be in business." He shrugged. "Of course to set up the Charter again we need the go ahead from the mother charter."

"Clay Morrow? You think that will be a problem?"

"Nope. I'm sure he'll be more than happy to see the Sons back in Vegas. There's a few people I need to talk to first. But with a little luck, we should be able to restore the charter."

"Ah, Mr Quinn, I knew I could trust you to get the job done."

"Still not sure why you're so keen to see the sons back in Vegas."

"Let's just say I owe your club my life. Without your intervention we wouldn't be having this conversation. I do this, we're even and I can retire knowing equilibrium is restored."

As soon as he got back to his shitty motel room, Quinn sat on his bed and began making calls, and within hours, had started putting things in motion. He sounded out patches looking to relocate, those that he thought would make good officers, but had no chance of moving up the ranks where they were, and those from charters that had experience of running clubs. Finally, he had one last call to make.

Big Joe sat in the Jersey clubhouse, his feet propped up on the table. He'd had yet another fight with the charter prez over the club's decision to allow a local street gang to sell crack on their turf. Yes, it was easy money, but it wasn't what the Sons were about. His cell rang and glancing at the ID, he grinned. Finally, Quinn had got back to him about going nomad. "Yo, talk to me brother. Do I go to the club and ask to be released?"

"Might be a good idea. I still don't think you should go nomad, but I do have a proposition for you."

"Go on."

"How about Vegas?"

"Thought the charter had disbanded."

"Looking to reinstate. Club will need a new prez. What d'ya say?"

"You taken this to Clay?"

"Not yet. How soon can you get to Charming? Thought we could take it to him together."

Satisfied he'd done all he could do for now, he lay back and closed his eyes. He was just dozing off, when his cell buzzed. "Yeah?"

"You busy?"

"Hey Hap. Not especially, What's up?"

"You up for some shit kicking? Nazi assholes have set up a cook house inside Charming boundaries."

"Don't these fuckers ever learn?"

Happy laughed. "Nah, dumb fuckers think they're too smart for us. Although this place is well guarded and is gonna take a lot of bodies to take it down."

"When you planning on hitting it?"

"Soon as, bro. How soon can you get here?"

"I'm in Vegas, I'll be there tomorrow afternoon."

"Vegas?"

Quinn grinned. "Long story, bro. I'll fill you in when I get there."


	35. Chapter 35

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY FIVE

When he was half an hour outside of Charming, Quinn pulled over to the side of the road and dry swallowed two Oxycodine tablets. He rarely needed them anymore, but his shoulder was hurting like a bitch and his back was aching and he didn't want to appear to be in pain in front of Clay. He knew that any sign of weakness would be exploited by the Redwood president, and he wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing how much damage he had done.

The working day was almost over as he strutted across the lot, and the guys were already packing up ready for church before going home or hitting the clubhouse for a well deserved drink. Tig looked up and grinned as the big nomad walked towards him. "You're looking good brother. Hap said you would be joining us on our little adventure. Why don't you go and wait in the clubhouse and we'll be in to fill you in on the details in a bit."

There was something satisfying about seeing the fear that flashed across Clay's face when Quinn followed Happy into chapel. The big nomad leaned against the far wall as the Redwood patches took their seats around the table, his eyes never leaving the president as every one started to discuss the best way to take down the cookhouse. The only people not to speak were Happy and himself. They weren't patched into the charter and would only give an opinion if asked. Jax looked up. "What about you, Quinn? What would you do?"

Quinn shrugged. "No point in trying to get to 'em without being seen, if they're as well covered by CCTV as you say they are. Problem with that approach, is if they spot us sneaking around, they have plenty of time to mobilize." Without taking his eyes from Clay, he continued. "We go in fast and hard, throwing everything we got at 'em. Chances are they will be expecting us to act sooner or later and they will be prepared. So we out gun and out man 'em."

"Risky." Jax ground his cigarette into the ashtray. "If we can take out the cameras to the back of the building…"

"And how do we do that, Jax?" Clay interrupted. "Quinn's right. Whoever we send to knock out those cameras will be a sitting duck. It might not be the most subtle approach, but hard and fast seems like our only option."

Quinn wasn't surprised that Clay had agreed with him. They might want to see each other dead, but their approach to the way the club dealt with any threat was similar. Go in fast, hit 'em hard and get the fuck out of there. And right now, whatever was going on between them would be put on the back burner when it came to protecting the interests of the club. He straightened up. "Whatever you decide, I'll go along with it. Now if you'll excuse me. I've been on the road all day and I need to eat, so I'll leave you to vote." He sauntered out through the clubhouse to the lot, followed by Happy, and climbed back on his bike.

They pulled up outside a small mom and pop diner on the edge of town and smirking as silence descended on the place found themselves as table at the back of the room. The middle aged waitress who looked like she lived on a diet of cigarettes and sunshine, sashayed over, pulling her top lower to expose more of her scraggy tits. "What can I get you fellas?"

"Burger and coffee, darling." Quinn looked over at his companion who nodded. "Twice."

As soon as she walked away, Happy looked up. "So Vegas?"

"De Luca wants to see the Sons back in town."

"And what De Luca wants, he gets, right?"

"Something like that." He shrugged. "Don't look at me like that, Hap. The De Luca family have always had a good relationship with the Sons. I for one want to keep it that way."

Happy shrugged and pulled a face. "You talked to Clay 'bout this?"

"Not yet. Big Joe's coming from Jersey, I wanna wait till he gets here."

"You think Big Joe should go for the gavel?"

"Can you think of anyone better for the job? He's been VP for years, is all club and knows about running a strip joint."

"Thought he wanted to go nomad."

"He wanted to get away from Jersey. This is an ideal solution."

"You could go for it." Happy leaned back and narrowed his eyes. "Wouldn't kill ya to settle into a charter."

"Nah, not for me." Quinn looked out of the window. "Start going crazy if I have to stay put."

Happy said nothing as they ate their burgers. Rane Quinn was the toughest man he knew, but he could see how much he was struggling to get fully fit. He didn't doubt he'd get there, but every time he pushed himself, he put his recovery back by a few more weeks. He knew better than to comment, though. His president's first love would always be the open road.

Tig was leaning on the bar when Quinn walked back into the clubhouse. He grinned and slipping behind the bar, poured them both a large Jack. "So brother, you gonna tell me what's going on with you and Clay?"

"Dunno what you're talking about. Nothing's going on."

"Sure it ain't. I dunno what your beef is, Quinn, but if you fuck with him, you'll bring the whole charter down on your ass."

"You absolutely sure about that, Tigger? Cos from where I'm standing, this don't look like a united charter."

Tig shrugged. "I'll admit the young prince has got some issues, but he'll back his president if he's threatened."

Quinn smirked as Jax swaggered across the room, a cocky expression on his face. The vote had clearly gone his way and they were going to try the sneaky approach. He turned to the sergeant at arms. "Seems to me, the prince is gaining support. Clay better watch his back."

* * *

This was such a bad idea. Quinn leaned back on his Dyna as Jax sent Happy and Juice through the trees to the rear of the property to knock out the cameras. Yes it was early and there was little light, but this place was guarded twenty four hours a day and he couldn't help feeling that the men were walking into a trap. As he sat with the rest of the club out of sight, waiting for the signal, his feeling of unease grew. A loud shotgun blast followed from a short burst of fire from an AK confirmed his fears and, without waiting for anyone, gun drawn, he ran towards the house.

This was when Clay and Tig's military training came in. It may have looked chaotic, but each Son homed in on his target, refusing to get sidetracked by anything going on around them. The Nords were well armed but undisciplined and quickly started to lose any advantage they may have had.

A shout went up from the side of the building. Happy was down! With a nod from Clay, Chibs worked his was to his fallen brother, as the rest inched closer to the house. From the corner of his eye Quinn saw Clay fall back. As the Nord lined up for a second shot, he shot him clean between the eyes and, grabbing the Redwood president by his uninjured arm, dragged him unceremoniously to the relative safety amongst the trees, before throwing himself back into the fray.

The whole battle probably lasted less than ten minutes. As soon as the Nord guns fell silent, Bobby and Jax torched the building and the rest of the Sons dispersed through the trees, carrying their injured with them.

Chibs looked up as Quinn pulled open the van doors. "We hafta get him to the hospital now! There's no way I'm gonna be able to stop the bleeding." He pressed his hand harder against the wound in Happy's neck in an attempt to stop the blood.

Quinn nodded. "I'll follow you. Just don't let him die." He closed the doors banging on the side of the van, then stood back as Juice drove off, leaving him standing in a cloud of dust.

He hardly recognised the man they were wheeling down the corridor. His face was grey, his breath was coming in shallow gasps and when he opened his eyes and they met those of his president, they were scared. "Quinn." It was more of an exhale. "Dee….I."

"I'll get her, bro."

"If I…"

"Shut the fuck up. You're gonna be fine."

* * *

"Quinn. Where you headed?" Clay sat outside on the bench, his arm in a sling. "You got a minute?"

"Not really. Need to get Hap's old lady. She's gonna want to be here and will need someone to watch the kids."

"Wont keep you long. Hap's in surgery, a few minutes ain't gonna make a difference either way."

With a sigh, the nomad sat down. "What do you want, Clay?"

"Why didn't you leave me?" Clay frowned. "Fucker had me in his sights. Why didn't you let him kill me?"

"Is that what you would have done?" Clay gave a one armed shrug and Quinn nodded. "That right there is your answer. I ain't you." He pulled out a cigarette and stared out over the parking lot. "You're first nine, and right now this charter needs you. If I find evidence that you were behind the attempt on my life, I'll take it to the club, and they can decide your fate. But both you and me both know that Wolf is rotting somewhere, and I guess the same can be said for the truck driver, so it looks as though this time you've got away with it." He stood up. "Of course. You try again to hurt me or mine, and I promise you, you will beg me to kill you."

* * *

"Uncle Rane." Abigail ran towards him, her arms outstretched, squealing with delight as he picked her up. "Is daddy with you?"

"Not this time, princess. Where's your mom." He looked around the kitchen.

"She's doing the laundry." She tightened her grip on his neck. "You gonna stay this time."

"Maybe. Let's go and find mommy."

He didn't need to say a word. As soon as he walked through the basement door and put Abigail on the floor, Dee knew. She dropped the washing as he crossed the space between them and pulled her into his arms. "He's going to be okay." He kissed the top of her head. "I just called Tig. He's shot up pretty bad, but he's out of surgery and he's going to be fine."


	36. Chapter 36

**Big thanks to the lovely ladies of the freak circle. Without you I'd have ditched this a long time ago. And a big thanks to all those who are reading, following, and reviewing, I appreciate all your support so very much. xx **

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY SIX

As she wrapped the tenth plate, questioning why she thought she needed so much stuff, Helen's cell chirped. After a brief but frantic search amongst the news paper and boxes she located the source of the noise and pressed answer. "Hey."

"Hey baby girl. Listen, I hate to ask this, but I really need you to come to Bakersfield. Hap's been shot up pretty bed and Dee's in Charming with him. The kids need someone to look after them, I could get one of the Redwood old ladies to do it, but I think they'd be better with someone they know."

"Shit. Of course, I'll get the first available flight. Who's with the kids now?"

"I am. But I need to get back to Charming."

"Is Hap going to be okay."

"Yeah, I think so. It was touch and go for a while, but it looks like he's going to make it."

"Thank God. It would kill Dee if she lost him. I'll call you as soon as I know when I'll be getting in."

* * *

Despite her worry about Happy, as she walked through the airport, Helen couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of Quinn as he struggled to contain two tired and irritable children. She told him she'd get a hire car to get her from Santa Barbara to Bakersfield, but he'd insisted on coming to meet her, even if it did mean he had to drive Dee's shitty little Toyota. Looking at his face as she approached, it was clear it was a decision he was regretting. "Hey big man." She reached up and kissing him on the corner of his mouth, took an extremely grumpy Danny from him. "I don't want to be the one to say 'I told you so,' but I did warn you that picking me up at gone midnight with two young kids was a bad idea." She touched Abigail on the top of her head. "You okay, sweetheart?"

The little girl nodded but didn't remove her thumb from her mouth or her grip on Quinn's leg. He smiled and with a grunt reached down and picked her up, sitting her on his hip. "How 'bout we get you home and into bed."

"'Kay." She rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes.

The kids were asleep before the car had left the airport. Quinn glanced over to the girl in the passenger seat. "Thanks for this. I know you got packing and shit to do. But that little girl is getting herself all twisted up fretting about her daddy, an' she needs a familiar face around."

"Poor kid. What have you told her?"

"Just that Hap came off is bike and is in the hospital getting fixed up. She wants to see him, but she can't while he's in intensive care."

"He is going to be okay though?"

"Yeah, he lost a lot of blood and the bullet went through his lung, but he's tough, he'll be outta there in no time." He reached over and touched her thigh. "Us Sons don't die easy."

* * *

Quinn grunted and opened his eyes. As usual, Helen had fallen asleep wrapped around him, her head resting on his chest. Carefully so as not to disturb her, he disentangled himself, pulled on his jeans and padded to the nursery where Danny was objecting loudly to being abandoned. "Shhh, big guy. You're gonna wake Helen up with all that yelling." He lifted him out of his crib and wrinkled his nose. "Jesus! You couldn't have waited till I was on the road before you did that? C'mon, let's get you cleaned up." Holding the squirming, smelly baby at arms length he crossed the room, laid him on the changing table and began to undress him. He'd always thought of women as the weaker sex, but they obviously had strong stomachs to be able to withstand what was clearly something that should be classified as a bio hazard on a daily basis. "Danny, I love you kiddo, but that is disgusting."

Helen leaned on the door frame and watched as Quinn struggled to get the clean diaper on. "Need a hand?"

"How can it be so hard? I can assemble an AK in the dark, and build a Harley without a second thought. So why can't I figure out how to get a diaper to stay on a fucking baby?"

She straightened up and crossing the room, gently pushed him out of the way and deftly put the diaper and onesie on the, now quiet and compliant baby. "So do you think you can cope with the coffee machine?"

"Sarcastic bitch." He kissed her on the temple, picked up Danny and headed into the kitchen. "C'mon big guy. I guess you'll want feeding now you've denied me my early morning fuck."

"Helen?"

"Hi sweetheart." She turned and smiled at the small figure behind her. "You want me to help you get washed and dressed?"

"Kay."

Helen sighed. She had never seen the usually exuberant child so subdued. "If we're quick you'll have time to have breakfast with uncle Rane before he leaves."

"Is he going to see daddy?"

"I think so sweetheart." She started pulling open drawers. "What do you want to wear today?"

"The purple tee shirt. Can I go see daddy?"

"I'm sorry sweetheart. Children aren't allowed. He'll be home soon, you can see him then."

"Okay." She sighed. "Can I draw him a picture?"

"That's a great idea. I'm sure that will help daddy feel better."

"Uncle Rane!" Quinn looked up from trying to feed Danny his yoghurt. "I'm gonna draw Daddy a picture. Er…Why have you got yoghurt on your face?" She passed him a tissue. "Danny doesn't like strawberry yoghurt, you should give him the banana one."

Wiping his face, he smiled. "Thanks, princess. I think your dad would love a picture. How about you and Helen draw one, and I'll take it to him."

"Okay. Are you going to come back tonight?"

"Don't think so. But I'll try to get back tomorrow night." He kissed her forehead. "Mommy will be back tonight though."

"And daddy?"

"No, not tonight, but soon, I promise." He kissed her on the top of her head. "Why don't you start your picture while Helen gets us some breakfast."

"Can we have pancakes?"

He looked up to where his girl was looking through the fridge, and she gave a nod. "Sure thing, princess. Helen makes great pancakes."

As she prepared breakfast, Helen watched as Abigail, resplendent in Purple tee shirt and orange leggings, drew her picture, all the time giving her uncle Rane a running commentary, while he did his best to avoid flying yoghurt. Briefly, she allowed herself to wonder what it would be like if they had a family of their own. It wasn't something they'd ever discussed, but he'd make a great dad. Inside the big bad biker, beat a kind heart. "Do you want syrup or chocolate sauce, sweetheart?"

"Can I have both. And strawberry milk?" She turned to Quinn, who had admitted defeat and was trying to clean up both himself and Danny. "You're not very good at this are you?"

"Thanks for the vote of confidence. Luckily for you Helen will look after you while your mom's visiting daddy." He grinned as two stacks of pancakes were placed in front of them. "At least you wont starve."

* * *

Over the next few days they fell into a routine of sorts. Helen would stay in Bakersfield to look after the kids through the day and either Dee or Quinn would come back each evening after spending the day at Happy's bedside. Eventually, after a week. Happy was ready to come home. Helen stood at the front door, the baby on her hip. Holding tightly onto Abigail's hand she watched as Dee helped him from his truck to the house. "Daddy?" Abi still hadn't moved from her side.

"Hey sugar." He croaked. "Don't look so worried, I know I don't look so great, but I'm gonna be just fine."

Her grip tightened on Helen's hand and her thumb found it's way into her mouth as they followed Happy and Dee's slow progress to the lounge, where he sank gratefully onto the couch. Helen passed Danny to his mom and bent down to the little girl. "Why don't you show daddy the welcome home card you made him."

Quinn parked Happy's truck in the garage and walking into the lounge, looked around. "Where's Helen?"

Happy looked up and put Abi's card on his lap. "Think she went out back."

"S'up baby girl?" He sat down next to her on the wooden bench and took her hand in his.

"Happy still looks really sick. How close did he come to dying?" Helen was never one to beat about the bush.

"Close. What's going on, Helen?"

"If he had died, what would have happened to Dee and the kids."

"He didn't die. He's going to be fine."

"Rane!"

"Okay. If Hap had died, the club would've taken care of Dee and the kids. I'd make sure of it." He squeezed her hand. "What's this all about Helen?"

She shrugged and gazed over to the wooden swing set. There was no way she could verbalise what she was feeling. Her fear of losing him. Her anger that these men would put themselves in the firing line, despite the fact they had wives and kids back home. "I don't want to lose you, Rane."

"I ain't goin' anywhere, baby girl." He kissed her softly. "Reckon you're stuck with me."


	37. Chapter 37

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY SEVEN

Three times! Three, fucking times. In eleven months that was all she'd seen him. She hurled her cell across the room. Yet again he'd bailed on her at the last minute. This was the last time, she wasn't going to put up with this any more.

While it was true she'd hardly been sitting around twiddling her thumbs, it didn't make the separation any easier. She had school, was giving piano lessons or playing at Don's in the evenings. Every Sunday was spent with her mother. Anything, in fact, to fill her waking hours.

She smiled and laughed, spent time with her friends, but she never talked about him. As far as they were concerned, he didn't exist. He was her dirty little secret.

She missed him, though. God, she missed him. They'd talk, well she would- Rane wasn't one for small talk. He'd just listen as she told him about projects she was working on, the kids she taught, what one person he'd never met, said to another. Anything to keep him on the line. If he asked, she'd tell him she was fine, never once mentioning how she'd lay awake worrying, or how lonely she was. And just when she felt she couldn't stand it any more, that she was going to have tell him they were done, he'd show up.

Those few times had been wonderful. The sex… Oh sweet Jesus, the sex! She couldn't begin to describe how it felt. Nothing compared to the feeling of running her hands down his chest, or his hot breath on her neck, or his mouth on hers. And when he was inside her….. The only word for it was, indescribable.

For the first few days, that's all it was. They'd fuck hungrily, brutally, biting, scratching and tearing at each other, all the time wanting more. He'd make love to her with a tenderness that made her weep. Sometimes she'd just lay, wrapped in his arms, her head on his chest, listening to the steady beat of his heart.

Gradually, after a few days, they would venture back out into the world. He'd go to the clubhouse whenever she had a class or was giving a lesson and they'd go for long rides together through the foothills and find tucked away little places to eat. He even went to Don's to listen to her play. Helen didn't think they'd be repeating that any time soon. She couldn't manage to convince him that it was okay for people to talk when she was playing, and he couldn't threaten every one who wasn't paying attention.

What they didn't do was talk. It was easier not to. She pretended not to notice how tired and stressed he was, and he made a point of never asking how she managed to sleep when he didn't have his arms around her.

Then just as everything started to feel, for want of a better word, normal. He'd leave.

* * *

Quinn closed his cell with a sigh. She was pissed. Of course she was pissed, had every right to be. He'd been stuck in fucking Vegas for nearly a year and it didn't look like he'd be getting away any time soon. It was clear that De Luca's main motivation for reinstating the Sons was as someone to do his dirty work for him. Ousting the Albanian gang was proving to be troublesome, to say the least. In fact, it was safe to say that the new charter was at war. And a particularly dirty one at that, drive by's and arson were now the order of the day.

Maybe this last attack on their strip club would be enough. They'd smashed the place up pretty good. He rubbed the massive bruise on his temple. Nah, who was he kidding? Not only had the Albanians put up a spirited defence, if past form was anything to go by, all this would lead to was an even more brutal counter attack. He flipped open his cell and pressed re-dial. It went straight to answer phone. Yep. Definitely pissed.

He'd wanted to see her as much as she'd wanted to see him. He hated being away from her. Three times in a year wasn't enough. Sometimes he'd call, just to hear here voice. He had no idea what she was talking about half the time, but that didn't matter, just hearing her was enough to calm him.

He was amazed she'd put up with him for all this time. He knew she worried about him, could hear it in her voice and, on the rare occasions they were together, see it in her eyes. He shifted in the uncomfortable clubhouse chair and leaned back in an attempt to ease the, ever present, ache in his back. This was his life now, full of aches and pains. The only time he felt young was when he was fucking his girl.

"You okay, bro?"

He shrugged as Greg threw himself down on the seat next to him. "Not really. Sooner I get outta this shit hole, the better."

"How can you not like this?" Greg wave his arm toward the clutch of almost identical blondes leaning on the bar. "I fucking love Vegas. Was thinking about patching here. Maybe you should too. Comfy bed and warm pussy every night. Suddenly the road is losing it's appeal."

"Not for me it ain't. I'm sick of the heat, I'm sick of staring at plastic tits. Fuck, I'm even sick of shit kicking." He scowled. "Should never have let Hap's old lady talk me into releasing him to Charming. If there we had more bodies I wouldn't be stuck here."

"Reckon you were railroaded, bro. Although to be honest, Charming's got more shit going down than here."

"Railroaded sounds about right. I told Big Joe I'd stay till the charter was up and running. Didn't think it we'd still be getting shit from the fucking Albanians a year later." Unconsciously, he rubbed his aching shoulder. "Joe is gonna have to get his ass into gear and get recruiting. "I need to get back up north."

* * *

"Helen! Hi, darling. Where have you been hiding?"

Helen dropped the melon into her shopping trolley and turned with a smile to the woman approaching her. "Hi, Maria. I haven't been hiding, just busy. How are you?"

"Oh you know. Not getting any younger." She grinned. "How about you finish your shopping and we meet up round the corner for a coffee?"

Somehow she always managed to make a request sound like an order. Helen suppressed a sigh, she really had a lot to do. "Okay, I'll meet you there in about half an hour."

Maria was waiting as she walked into the dimly lit coffee shop. "Sit down, darling. Do you want something to eat? The pastries here are divine."

"Sure, why not." Helen sat down as the waitress approached.

"So, You heard from Rane?" Maria wasn't one to waste time on small talk.

"Yeah, we talk." She sipped her coffee.

"He say when he'd be in Tacoma next?"

"Nope."

"He mention that Lee was giving up the gavel?"

"No." She frowned. "That's good, right?"

"Yeah, it's good. Don't think he thinks so." She smiled a little sadly. "Old age is catching up with both of us and he needs to step down and let a younger man take over."

"You staying here?"

"No, my daughter lives in LA so we're getting a place near her. Lee would have liked to have stayed here, but, his riding days are practically over, and want to be near my family."

Helen thought there was probably more to this than what Maria was telling her. She knew better than to pry though. "Will Lorca be president?"

"Looks like it. Yaz can hardly contain herself. Reckon we'll lose half the girls when she makes queen."

Helen chuckled. "She can be a bit of a…"

"Bitch." Maria finished her sentence for her. "It wouldn't be so bad if Dee was around, although she wasn't at the clubhouse much, she'd earned the respect of the girls, especially the younger ones. They'd be able to go to her if there was a problem. The guys aren't going to like it if the pussy disappears. Oh well, wont be my problem." She sighed. "I'm assuming Rane will try to be here to see Lorca get his patch and to say goodbye to Lee and I."

"I guess, though he sure as shit can't make time for me."

"You two had a fight?" The older woman frowned. "You know he really cares about you, right?"

"No we haven't had a fight. Can't fight someone you never see."

"You really struggling with this huh, darling? Have you told him how you feel?"

"How can I? And to be honest, I don't think it would make any difference if I did." She sighed. "I just miss him, is all."

"Of course you do. I take it he's still in Vegas."

"Yeah. He says he hates it and wants to come home, but…"

"Home?" Maria smirked.

"You know what I mean. But if he wants to be here, why isn't he?"

"He will be. But there's a lot of shit going on in Vegas, and they're still not a full charter. He's needed there, darling. But he will come back to you."

* * *

When he was ten miles south of Tacoma, the sky grew black as the clouds gathered. Quinn grinned. He was going to get wet and he didn't give a fuck. Finally he was happy that Big Joe could run the charter and the club properly, the Albanians seemed to have admitted defeat and De Luca was finally ensconced in his Tuscan farmhouse. Even Clay Morrow seemed to be toeing the line. Partly, he guessed because there was so much shit going down in Charming right now, that he had no choice but to keep him on side. And partly because he knew that after De Luca's little chat with Laroy a couple of months before his retirement, the only thing that stood between him and the Mafia boss was his promise to Quinn to leave it to the club to ensure no more of the Sons' guns made their way into their enemies' hands and to punish anyone who broke their word. Clay may have been a greedy sociopath, who used and abused everyone around him, but he wasn't stupid. He knew that while Quinn was alive, the De Luca family would take no action against him.

Twisting the throttle as he entered the city limits and ignoring the rain that was running down his neck, his grin got wider. All his life he'd lurched from one crisis to the next. But right now there was a lull, for him at least, and he was going to take full advantage.

He was going home.


	38. Chapter 38

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY EIGHT

"I'm sorry Rane. I love you, but I just can't do this any more."

If she practiced it enough times, she'd be able to look him in the eye and tell him they were done. For about the twentieth time she glanced out of the window. The rain was practically horizontal and she couldn't even see to end of her driveway. Surely he wouldn't be riding in this. The sound of a Harley approaching answered her question. Taking a deep breath, she checked her reflection for the last time and walked slowly down the stairs and pulled open her front door.

Sheltering under the porch, she watched as he took off his helmet and walked towards her. He was soaking wet, clearly exhausted and looked…Magnificent. She'd told herself she wouldn't hug him, she'd just say her piece and he'd leave. Obviously, though, her body hadn't been listening as without any prompting from her, it ran towards him and threw itself into his arms.

Why was she kissing him? That wasn't part of the plan. But then, neither was wrapping her legs around his waist and letting him carry her into the house. Oh God he felt so good, and she'd missed this, missed him. So very much. He slammed her hard against the living room wall and pushed up the hem of her thin, cotton sundress, grinning when he realised she wasn't wearing any panties. Yeah okay, maybe she wasn't quite so determined to finish things with him as she'd like to believe. With one hand, he unbuckled his jeans. He wasn't going to last long, they both knew that. There would be plenty of time for leisurely sex later. This was about months of frustration, about satisfying a desperate need. There was no foreplay, he just forced her legs further apart and pushed himself inside her. It was quick, brutal and absolutely fucking fantastic. Her orgasm hit her like a freight train and her body convulsed, tipping him over the edge, his roar joining her screams as they both sank to the floor, completely spent.

Crying. That was another thing she'd been determined not to do. But as he kissed the tears on her cheeks, she no longer cared. Nothing mattered any more. He was back, in her arms. Rane was home.

* * *

Anyone with an ounce of commonsense would have pulled over. But Rane Quinn wasn't big on that right now. Ignoring the fact that he could hardly see the handle bars, let alone the road ahead, or the fact that he was soaked to the skin and his back and shoulder were screaming at him to stop, he pushed on. He knew he was riding too fast, that if someone pulled out in front of him, or stopped suddenly, he was a dead man. Despite this, he didn't slow down. Like a man possessed, he rode on, driven by the need to be with his girl. Finally he turned onto her driveway and killed the engine. He'd barely dismounted before she came running along the path towards him and threw herself into his arms. With her legs wrapped around his waist and his mouth on hers, he carried her into the lounge and pushed her up against the wall. It would have been nice to take his time, but that wasn't going to happen. He couldn't wait. He needed to be inside her, needed to feel her come. And when she did! Fuck! He thought he was going to die! As he sank to the ground, he kissed her tear stained cheeks and pulled her even closer. "Shhh, baby girl. It's okay, I'm home."

When eventually they recovered, Helen stood and taking him by the hand, led him upstairs to the bedroom. "You need to get out of these wet clothes, Rane."

He grinned and pulled off his hoodie and dropped it on the floor. His cut, he hung carefully on the back of the chair before removing the rest of his clothes and sat back onto her bed, watching as she gathered them up to put them into the laundry basket. Aware of his scrutiny she smiled. "Something you want?"

"Weeell." He leaned back against the pillows. "I've always been partial to watching a hot little blonde riding my big fat cock."

She raised an eyebrow. "It's not that big." Then squealed with delight as he stood and grabbing her, threw her down onto the bed.

"So you wont be interested in having a piece of this then?" He positioned himself between her legs. Smirking as she wiggled and bit her bottom lip.

"I probably could be persuaded. Oooh, Rane. Okay then, if you insist."

It was twelve hours later when he opened his eyes, feeling truly rested for the first time in months. Stretching, he glanced over to his girl's side of the bed. Finding it empty he frowned and sat up. On the end of the bed lay his, now clean and dry, clothes. Grabbing his jeans, he padded downstairs in search of Helen. There was no sign of her in the kitchen. There was, however, a note.

'Hey. I didn't want to wake you. I have a class this morning that I really can't miss. I'll be back this afternoon. There's food, so help yourself. See you later. H xx.'

He knew it was unreasonable of him to expect her to put her life on hold whenever he showed up, but he couldn't help feeling a little pissed that she wasn't prepared to cancel her class to be with him. Shrugging the feeling off, he searched through her cupboards for something to eat. Honestly, he was proud of his little blonde, and the way she dealt with whatever life threw her way. In fact he wouldn't change a single thing about her.

* * *

He was sleeping in front of the TV when she arrived home. Sitting carefully on the sofa, she examined him. Even asleep, he exuded power. He reminded her of a big cat. He looked relaxed, but she knew that if she was to touch his latest scar just under his right eye… She swallowed, another scar. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't equate this kind, funny, gentle man with the violent President of the most notorious chapter of an infamous, outlaw motor cycle club that he so obviously was. Without opening his eyes, his mouth turned up into a tiny smile. "You gonna sit there staring all day, or are you gonna get over here and give me a cuddle?"

Whatever concerns she had, vanished as soon as he wrapped his arm around her and she rested her head against his chest. "I missed you, Rane."

"I missed you too, baby girl." He kissed the top of her head. "I promise I'll never stay away so long again."

Over the last year, Helen had learned to take his promises with a pinch of salt. She was pretty sure he meant it when he said it. But he never thought twice about breaking them for his club. Pushing herself away from him, she sat up. "I'm hungry. How about I order us a pizza?"

"Sure why not." He didn't want a pizza, he wanted to know what was eating away at her. No. Scratch that, he didn't want to know at all. He leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. "You know I love you, right?"

"I know. Do you want pepperoni?"

"Don't care." He moved closer. "You'd tell me if there was something wrong, wouldn't you?"

Oh sure, cos that wouldn't send him running to the hills. "Of course."

Quinn leaned back and closed his eyes. "There's going to be a big party at the end of the week. Will you come?"

"I… I don't know, parties aren't really my thing."

"I know, but this is to say good bye to Lee and Maria and I'd really like you to be there."

"Okay."

"Good girl. I'll stay close, I promise."

* * *

For the next few days they fell into a routine of sorts. Whenever Helen had school or kids round for music lessons, he'd take off to the club or just for a ride. Something had shifted in their relationship, but as he watched her getting ready for the upcoming party, Quinn couldn't quite put his finger on what it was. She was holding back from him somehow and sometimes he'd catch her just staring at him when she thought he wasn't looking. Who was he kidding? He knew exactly what was wrong. She was scared, quite what of, he wasn't sure, but he guessed it was of him taking off again. His girl had reached the end of her rope.

She looked up and as their eyes met, she smiled a little worriedly. "Are you sure you really want me at this party?"

"Of course I do, you're my girl and I want to show you off." He sat on the bed next to her and kissed her neck. "I promise, if you really hate it, we can leave."

Another promise. Fuck, they were coming thick and fast right now. She smiled. "Okay. Now why don't you go downstairs and leave me to get ready."

Helen checked her reflection for one last time, satisfied that the flowing black and grey peasant top over black leggings tucked into her new knee length biker style boots would do, she turned and headed downstairs. "Okay, ready when you are, big man."

He turned and grinned. "Have I told you recently how hot you are?" Reaching out he ran his fingers through her hair. She'd been growing it out, and now it fell to her shoulders in blonde waves, right now it was driving her nuts, but he loved it. "You are so beautiful, baby girl. I am such a lucky guy."

He'd told her that this was a big party, but nothing could have prepared her for what assaulted her senses as they walked through the big double doors into the clubhouse. Nervously, she slipped her hand into his and pressed herself closer to him. He smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Relax, baby girl, its all good. I'm needed in church, I'll only be a short while." He led her across the clubhouse to where Maria and some other women she didn't know were sitting. "Wait here, I'll come and get you when I'm done."

She scowled and complied. So much for 'I'll stay close.' Sometimes it felt like her life with him was made up of broken promises.

"Hi, Sweetheart. You look like you could use a drink." Maria waved her hand at a young girl leaning on the nearby bar with a bored expression on her face. "Get us a couple of beers, honey."

Helen watched the woman next to her as she drank her beer. Her hair and makeup were immaculate and she looked every inch the biker queen she was. "I had no idea they'd be so many people would be here, you must be touched."

"Oh they're not here for me. I'm just an old lady. The guys are respectful enough, but they don't give a shit about me. This is a man's world sweetheart." She chuckled and looked over to where Yaz was flirting with a young, nervous looking, prospect. "Of course, not everyone realises it. That bitch should be grateful she has a tolerant old man." She stood slowly. "There's some people I need to talk to. I'll be back in a bit. If you need anything, the little girl at the bar will fix you up."

Helen watched as she walked over to a bunch of women standing in the corner and led them to, what she assumed, was the kitchen. The women sitting around the table looked at her curiously, but none spoke to her. As the minutes ticked by, she grew more and more uncomfortable. "Hey." Yaz sat down, Helen could see that already she was drunk. "Didn't think you'd be here. Thought Rane would have got bored with you by now. He's hardly a one woman guy you know."

Helen shrugged but said nothing. Rane had told her he wasn't sleeping with other women and as he'd had no reason to lie, she believed him.

"Oh my God you actually think he's not fucking around. I had no idea you were that naïve. I expect you believed him when he told you he wanted to be you as well. Take it from me, darling. Rane Quinn is a nasty piece of work, despite all that charm. He don't give a fuck about you."

"Has he done something to you?" Placing her glass carefully on the table, she turned to Lorca's old lady. "Rane has always been straight with me. I'm not pretending it's been easy, with him being away so much. But he's here now and he's with me."

"Well don't get too comfortable here. There's no way he'll make you his old lady and he'll probably be gone in a few days." Yaz looked around. "Where is he, anyway?"

"Church."

"Church? Why would he be in church. He's a nomad, he doesn't get to vote here." She smirked. "I guess he wants to see my old man get the gavel. Not before time. Lee should have stood down years ago, and as for that bitch Maria…"

Not wanting to hear any more, Helen stood. "I gotta go."

As she walked away, Yaz frowned. "Hey didn't Rane tell you to wait here? You better sit your ass down lady, he'll be pissed."

Maybe he would, right now, Helen didn't care. She just wanted a friendly face to talk to. "Hey darling."

"Hey." She tried to step around the man barring her way. "If you could excuse me."

"All in good time, why don't we go somewhere quiet so we can get to know each other better."

"I…I can't." She could feel herself starting to panic as she looked desperately around for a familiar face. "Please, I need to get by."

"Nah, I think I'll keep you here with me. Pretty thing like you shouldn't be spending the evening alone." He moved closer, pressing her against the wall. "Reckon you an' me should have us some fun."

"I can't I'm with someone."

"I don't see no ink or no property patch. Who you with?"

"Me."

"Quinn! Shit man, I'm sorry I didn't know you had an old lady. I'm sorry ma'am."

Helen sagged with relief as the huge man scurried away. "Rane, I…"

"Did I, or did I not tell you to stay the fuck over there?"

"Yes, but…"

"Did I?"

"Yes." her voice trembled and she cast her eyes downward, he'd never yelled at her before.

"So what the fuck are you doing wandering around the clubhouse?"

"I…"

"Do you know what, forget it. I don't wanna hear it. Just get your ass back and stay there until I say you can move."

"Rane…."

"Now!"

He turned on his heel and stormed to the bar, his face like thunder, leaving her standing alone, feeling small and humiliated. So this is what it meant to be an old lady. She took a deep breath and turned, walking, not back to where she came from, but out of the open door and onto the street.


	39. Chapter 39

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

THIRTY NINE

Quinn stormed to the bar, his face like thunder. Stupid fucking bitch. He told her to one thing and she couldn't even manage that. Did she not realise that for a lone woman, wandering around the clubhouse surrounded by strange Sons was dangerous? Suddenly it hit him. No! Of course she didn't. This was only the third time she'd set foot in the place, and never at a party as big as this. It had never occurred to him to explain what was expected of her. He just dumped her in the corner with a bunch of women she barely knew. Shit! He was such an idiot. Ignoring the offered beer, he brushed the prospect aside and turned, heading back to where he'd sent her. And stopped dead. Where the fuck was she? He looked round trying and not entirely succeeding to push the feeling of panic rising in his chest. "Hey." He grabbed a passing woman, he wasn't sure of her name. "You see my ol' lady?"

"I… I'm not sure who your old lady is."

"Little blonde. Was sitting over there."

"The girl who was talking to Yaz a while back? She left a few minutes ago."

"Shit! Shit, thanks."

* * *

Helen turned up the collar of her jacket. Fucking asshole. Where did he get off talking to her like that? If that's how old ladies get treated, then she had no desire to be one. He could just go fuck himself.

"Helen. Wait up."

Ignoring him, she walked faster.

"Helen. Please, wait."

She stopped and whirled on him. "Sure I'll wait for to rip into me again. Go back to your club, Rane, and leave me the fuck alone." She knew there was no way she could outrun him in her stupid heels, so instead she waited for him to catch up with her. "Come on then big man, let me have it. Say what you've got to say then leave me alone."

"I'm sorry Helen, I shouldn't have yelled."

"No you shouldn't. I hadn't done anything wrong. You can't just tell me to sit and stay, and expect me to blindly obey. I'm not a fucking Labrador." She poked her forefinger into his chest. "You promised to stay with me, then as soon as we get in there, you dump me. What was I supposed to do, Rane? Just sit there and listen to Yaz bitch about you?"

"Shit, what did that fucking gash say to you?"

"It doesn't matter. This isn't about her. This is about you." She sniffed and blinked away the tears that threatened to fall. "You humiliated me back there."

"I'm sorry, but you should have stayed put. You ain't known and there's a lot of patches in from other charters. You don't have my ink or a property patch to tell 'em your mine, that's why that guy made a move on you."

"I'm not yours though, am I? Yaz was right, I'm just another one of your fucks."

"No! I wasn't lying when I told you I wasn't fucking anyone else, I really care about you. Tell me you don't believe that bitch's poison."

"I don't know what to believe, Rane." She took a step back from him and spread her arms wide. "You say you want to be with me, but you're never here. You say you'll take care of me, then abandon me in a clubhouse that you admit isn't safe for women in my position. You say you love me, then you talk to me like I'm a piece of shit." She turned on her heel and started to walk away. "You were right about one thing though. You make a lousy old man. Goodbye Rane."

"No wait." He grabbed her arm and spun her back round. "Look I apologized, what more do you want. You can't just throw away every thing we have."

"There's nothing to throw away, Rane. You really have no idea what it's like for me."

"No I don't." He was getting pissed now. "Why don't you fucking tell me."

"You sure you want to know? Cos it sure as shit don't seem like it."

"Of course I wanna know. I can't fix this if I don't know what the problem is."

She snorted. "This isn't fixable, Rane. I'm just tired of sitting around waiting for you. Of being so low down on your list of priorities that I barely register. Tonight was just another example of that. It never occurred to you how uncomfortable I'd be, surrounded by strangers." She sighed and pulled her arm away from him. "Well I'm done with it. You can stay here tonight and pick your stuff up from mine in the morning. Goodbye."

Quinn said nothing and watched as she walked away. Only galvanising into action as she started to turn the corner. If he let her walk away, they were done. He couldn't let that happen. "Helen!" He started to run, ignoring the pain in his thigh. "Helen!"

This time she didn't stop. She turned and noting the hitch in his stride, picked up the pace. "Leave me alone."

"Don't think I can do that baby girl." Catching up with her, he grabbed her arm and pushed her roughly against the wall, pressing his body up against hers. "We're done when I say we're done." Helen raised an eyebrow and he stepped back, running his hand through his hair. "Shit. Shit, I'm sorry. I'm an idiot. Please, I'm freaking out here. I need you Helen."

"And what about me? What about what I need? You have always said I could walk away whenever I wanted. Well this is me walking away." She took a deep, shuddering breath. "If you care about me at all, you'll let me go."

He took another step back. "I ain't gonna stand in your way, baby girl. I'm sorry, I fucked up, but I do care." He reached out to touch her, frowning as she tried to move away. "Call me if you change your mind."

The sounds of the party grew louder as he walked slowly back towards the clubhouse, but Quinn already knew that there was no way he was going back in there. Instead he climbed on his Harley and headed out of town.

* * *

"Uncle Rane!" Abigail slid from her chair, her breakfast forgotten, and ran towards him.

"Hey princess." He picked her up and kissed her cheek. "Where's your mom?"

"Dressing Danny." She looked around. "Where's Helen?"

"Not with me today. How 'bout you go and tell mommy I'm here?" He put her down and eased himself carefully onto the kitchen chair.

"Rane!" Dee kissed the top of his head and deposited Danny onto his lap. "Shit, you look awful. Have you been riding all night?"

"Yeah, pretty much." He gave a half smile. "Could use a coffee."

"Sure babe. You going to tell me why you're here. I thought…."

"Change of plans." He glanced over to Abi, who had resumed her breakfast. "Forget the coffee. Can I use your bed for a couple of hours, we can talk later."

"Anytime. You know that."

He'd barely kicked his boots off when there was a knock at the door. "Can I come in?"

He sighed. "Sure baby." He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Maybe coming here was a bad idea. There was no way Dee was going to let him off lightly. "What's up?"

"Was going to ask you the same thing." She climbed onto the bed next to him and leaned against his shoulder. "Talk to me Rane."

"I fucked up. Me and Helen are done."

"Oh shit. Did you tell her you were patching into Tacoma?"

He shook his head. "Never got the chance. I fucked up, she walked."

"And it never occurred to you that if you told her that you were sticking around, she'd change her mind?"

"Not really, no. She didn't walk cos I'm a nomad. She walked cos I'm a douche."

"Oh Rane. I love you, but sometimes you really are dumb. Helen loves you. Really loves you. You had a fight, I'm assuming you didn't hit her, cos if you did…."

"Jesus, no! Fuck, Dee. I don't hit women, and I'd never raise a hand to Helen. I love her for fuck's sake."

"So what did you do?"

"I yelled at her. In the middle of the clubhouse. It was nothing, I told her to stay with the other ol' ladies but she didn't, and some big fucker from Reno started pushing up on her. I got pissed and yelled."

"That's all?"

"Pretty much. I told her to sit her ass back down, and she took off. When I caught up with her, she let me have it. Why didn't she tell me how much she was struggling?"

"Would it have made any difference?" He shrugged and she laughed. "That right there is your answer. It was hard enough for me when Hap was away, but he'd been in Tacoma for a long time, so I had the support of the club to fall back on. Helen had no one. Who's she supposed to go to when she can't sleep for worrying? Her friends? Her mom? The chances are, she hasn't even told them about you. You drop out of her life for months on end, then drop right back in and start laying down the law." She smiled and kissed him on the cheek. "Get some sleep, you can call her when you wake up."

"No point, she said we were done. And I ain't gonna beg."

"Do you want her back?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Then if that's what it takes, that's exactly what you'll do." She kissed him again. "Now get some sleep. You look done in."

He sat up as she pulled open the door. "Hey. Promise me you wont call her."

"Oh, I'm not sure I can do that. Go to sleep we'll talk later."


	40. Chapter 40

**I think I'm going to wrap this story up in the next couple of chapters. Even though I love Quinn and have grown pretty fond of Helen, it's been a beast to write. Thanks for all your support, you are awesome. And of course, a special thanks to the freaks. Our little group is growing bigger all the time and I love you all. Thank you for talking me down when real life kicks in, and for encouraging me to keep writing. Without you this story wouldn't exist. xxx**

I don't own Sons of Anarchy

NOMAD

FORTY

Quinn opened his eyes, squinting against the bright California sun that streamed through the open curtains. As he stretched he became aware that he wasn't alone. Looking down, his eyes fell on the small figure laying on her belly, facing his feet. "Hey princess, what ya doing down there?"

"Colouring." Abi sat up and, turning round crawled up the bed until she was leaning on his chest. "Mommy said not to disturb you, so I was real quiet."

"You sure was." He grinned as she grabbed her colouring book and carried on with her task, this time using his chest as a desk. "I guess that's my sleep done with, then."

"Uncle Rane! Stop making your tummy go up and down. I wanna stay in the lines." She sighed and moved the book onto the pillow. "I'm doing a picture of a pony for Helen. You can give it to her when you go home."

He turned onto his side. "You're doing a great job there, princess. Not sure I've ever seen a purple pony before though."

"I know ponies are really brown, but that's boring and purple is my favourite colour. It's Helen's too. She told me." She fell silent for a moment as she concentrated on a tricky bit, then laid down her crayon. "Uncle Rane?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a douche?"

Quinn swallowed. He was. The biggest dumbest douche that ever walked the planet. "It's not a word little girls should use."

She rolled her eyes theatrically. "Another one?" She frowned. "Are you a douche, uncle Rane? Mommy said you were when she phoned daddy."

"I guess I must be then." He rolled onto his back and closed his eyes. "Your mom is rarely wrong."

"Abigail Lowman. What did I tell you about not disturbing Uncle Rane?" Dee poked her head around the open door.

"I didn't. I was really quiet wasn't I?."

"Sure you were. It's fine, Dee. I like having her here." He sat up. "Did you call Helen?"

"Her phone's switched off." She sat on the end of the bed. "You've got to make this right, Rane."

"I know. Just ain't sure I know how."

Dee laughed and kissed him in the cheek. "You'll figure it out. This isn't just about last night, you know that right?"

"I know. She's been kinda off, since I got back."

"And it didn't occur to you to ask what was wrong?" Dee ran her hand across Abigail's hair. "Will you go and check on your brother sweetheart? Me and uncle Rane…"

"Yeah, you wanna talk grown up stuff." Sighing, she slid off the bed and stomped out of the bedroom.

"Shit, Dee. What she gonna be like when she hits her teens?"

"Tricky." She chuckled. "So now we're alone. You want to tell me why you didn't ask Helen what the problem was."

"I didn't wanna hear the answer, I guess. In the last thirteen months, we've spent a total of three months together. We ain't spent a lot of that time talking."

"But she knows how you feel about her."

"I dunno, baby girl. I thought she did. But last night…. Shit." He ran his hand through his hair. "I had it all planned out. I'd get voted in and surprise her with my patch then I'd ask her to be my ol' lady. Officially. But when I came out of church and saw that fat bastard pushing up on her. I just lost it. I should never have yelled at her like that, in front of everyone."

"Oh Rane." Dee moved closer and took his hand. "You got mad, and yelled. She got mad and yelled back. That's what people in relationships do. What you don't do is jump on your bike and ride across two states because you had a fight. You stay and you work it out."

"You took of when…"

"Yeah, well that was different, and you know it. And if me and Hap can survive the shit we went through. I'm sure you and Helen can work this out."

"She seemed pretty adamant that we were done."

"I'm sure she did. Now as she's not answering her phone and you need to rest, how about I get us some lunch and you can stay here tonight and head back up north in the morning. In the meantime. Here." She handed him his cell. "Text her. Tell her you're sorry and that you love her."

"Thought you said her phone was off."

"It is. But I guarantee she'll turn it on to check whether you've tried to contact her or not." She stood up, and bending, kissed the top of his head. "I'll call you when lunch is ready."

* * *

_'Helen I love you. I'm a douche. I'm sorry. Please call me.'_

She wanted to. More than anything. But she couldn't put herself though this any more. It wasn't just that he'd yelled at her in front of all those people. That she could forgive. It was everything else. The months of waiting for him to come home. The worrying. The not knowing where she stood with him. He said he loved her and she believed that he did in his own way. It wasn't enough though. She had needs, she wanted stability, a family. She knew that now, and Rane was never going to give her that, so she had no choice but to end things with him. A single tear rolled down her cheek as she turned off her cell. It wasn't supposed to be like this, all she'd wanted was a bit of fun, just straightforward uncomplicated sex. But no, the big fucker had gone and made her fall in love with him.

She leaned back on her bed and closed her eyes. No, this wasn't Rane's fault, it was hers. He'd told her that he couldn't give her more and had tried to end it with her on more than one occasion. Roughly she brushed away her tears. She would allow herself today to wallow in self pity, no more. She was a grown woman not some love struck teenager. Now all she had to do was stop crying.

* * *

The steak was delicious, but he found it hard to eat with any enthusiasm. In the chair to his left Abigail kept up a constant stream of meaningless chatter while the toddler on his knee helped himself to his fries and remained, for the most part, silent. Opposite him, his closest brother's old lady ate her lunch, occasionally answering her daughter and all the time, watching him. She frowned. "Not like you not to be hungry."

He shrugged, "I'm still tired, I guess." He pushed the plate away and stood up. "Tasted great though." He put Danny down. "I'm going outside for a smoke."

"Rai" Danny toddled towards him, arms outstretched.

With a sigh, Quinn ground the cigarette under his heel. He loved Hap's kids, but right now he just wanted to be left alone. "S'up, sport?"

"Swing." Like his father, Danny was a man of few words.

"Swing it is then." As he pushed the swing, Quinn became aware of Dee watching him. He grinned. "Wanna take over?"

"Nope, I'm good. You and Helen ever talk about kids?"

Where the fuck did that come from? "No. I think she'd like a family though. Why d'ya ask?"

"I don't know. You're both good with them. I think you'd make great parents."

"Never really saw myself settling down like that."

"Maybe not, Rane. But you're patching into Tacoma, and you're planning making things official with Helen…"

"If she'll still have me."

"Of course she will. You've just got a bit of grovelling to do."

"Wish I had your faith, baby girl."

* * *

It was dark when he pulled up outside her house. He dismounted and stretched, then after pulling the package that he'd picked up from the clubhouse from inside his cut, walked stiffly towards her house and let himself in. As he'd expected, she wasn't home. She had started playing piano at Don's on Sunday nights and he knew her well enough to know that she wouldn't put her life on hold because of what happened between them. He unwrapped the package and laid the contents out on the kitchen table before letting himself out again and heading back to the clubhouse, for a much needed drink.

As was usual on a Sunday evening, the place was pretty quiet. A few clubhouse whores were hanging round the pool table and a group of younger patches were playing poker in the corner, but apart from that the place was empty. Leaning on the bar, he stared at his untouched beer and glanced again at the clock on the wall. She'd be home any time soon, hopefully when she saw what he'd left there, she'd call. As he reached for his beer, his cell buzzed. "Hey"

"Hey. Where are you?"

"Clubhouse. You at home?"

"Yeah. I just saw the patches on the table. Is this for real?"

"If you want it to be."

"I… I think we have to talk."

"Okay. When?"

"Now. Can you come home."

"Sure baby girl, I'm on my way."

She was sitting at the table, staring at the patches in front of her, when he walked in. Resisting the urge to touch her, he took off his cut, laid it on the table and pulled out his knife. "Wait." She reached out and touched his forearm. "Before you do that. Tell me why."

"Shit, Helen. What do you want me to say."

"I want the truth, Rane. I need to know why you're doing this." She ran her hand along the bottom rocker on his cut. "This is who you are, who've you've always been. Why now?"

"Okay." He hesitated, as he tried to put his words in order. She was right, only the truth would do. "When I was in Vegas, I hated it, being stuck there for so long. I was convinced it was because I needed to be out on the road again. But the more I thought about it and the longer I was there, I realised, it wasn't the road I was missing. It was you." He laid the knife down and covered her hand with his. "Maybe if I'd met you ten years ago, this wouldn't be a consideration, I don't know. But I ain't getting any younger, and the road has taken it's toll on me. I still got a plenty of miles left in me, but my days of a life in the saddle are pretty much done. I dunno if I'm gonna be able to do this. Settling down in one place with an old lady. If I think about it too much, it scares the shit outta me. But I owe it to you to try. If you'll still have me, that is."

"I love you so much, Rane. But the man that yelled at me the other night. I didn't recognise him. I won't be spoken to like that." She turned to face him. "If there are rules that apply within the clubhouse walls, then tell me and I'll try to obey them when I'm there. But you have to understand, I expect to be treated with respect, and if you can't do that, then there's no point in us carrying on."

"Always, baby girl. I'm sorry I lost it with you and I'm sorry I dumped you like that. You have every right to be pissed." He brought her fingers up to his lips. "I want to make you my old lady. I don't care how we do it. If you want, we can get inked, or if you prefer I can put a ring on your finger. I'm guessing a property patch is out of the question."

"You guess right. Wait! A ring? Like we could get married?"

"Is that what you want? Helen, I love you an' I wanna be with you. You wanna wedding, picket fence, kids. If that's what I have to give you to keep you then, yeah, why the fuck not?"

"I…. Wow! Okay. This is what you want as well, right? This isn't some bullshit just to win me over?"

"Jesus. No! I had planned on asking you at the clubhouse, in front of my brothers. Of course that was before I fucked up." He grinned. "So, we gonna do this?"


End file.
